En passant par
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Un voyage à travers trois capitales mondiales... Quand Rose se retrouve face à un futur qu'elle n'a jamais assumé. Quand Scorpius se retrouve face à une femme qu'il n'a jamais oublié... New York. Le monde où tout va changer - SM/RW - Finie.
1. Partie 1 Chapter 1

**Genre: Romance et un ptit peu de tragique/drama... :p**

**Pairing: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy.**

**Disclamer: quel question! JK ROWLING encore et toujours... faut il encore l'acclamer? c'est bon elle en a assez XD**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Et oui, je suis de retour avec une fiction Rose/scorpius (un de mes couple phare now XD), un couple que vous adorez ? avouez le! xD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... :p**

**En passant par...**

**_Partie 1: New York _**

**_Dans la vie, on ne regrette que ce qu'on n'a pas fait..._**

_New York. Je détestais les grandes villes avant même d'en avoir visité une seule, et voilà que mon travail me conduisait brutalement au centre du monde des affaires… _

_New York. Comme des robots, les gens avançaient, se bousculant sans s'excuser… Le monde ici était différent. Même Londres aurait pu paraître petite en comparaison…_

_New York. Je me sentais écrasée par les gens. Oppressée. Et par les grattes ciel. Vous savez pourquoi on les appelle Gratte Ciel ? Parce qu'ils le grattent vraiment… _

_New York. Les gens étaient différents. Les mannequins à forte poitrine -clichées et comme clonées- côtoyaient les obèses s'empiffrant de hamburgers. Les clochards et les cadres se frôlaient sans se voir…_

_New York. Tout me paraissait étrangement accessible, et au lieu d'un sentiment de liberté, je me sentais…_

**New York. **

Elle s'échappa de l'atmosphère habituellement New-yorkaise pour rejoindre la ruelle qu'on lui avait demandé d'emprunter. Elle regarda une dernière fois le plan procuré par ses futurs collègues à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle s'occupait depuis plus de huit ans -année de sa sortie de Poudlard- de la page 'affaires internationales'. Ce boulot, loin de pleinement la contenter offrait une certaine sécurité de l'emploi. Du moins, jusqu'au mois dernier.

Son supérieur lui avait demandé de quitter son poste à Londres pour celui libre de New York. Elle gagnerait le double. Mais ce n'était pas particulièrement une bonne nouvelle pour elle. L'argent d'accord. Mais le reste ? Sa famille, ses amis, son petit ami ?

Elle avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de sa vie une vie normale en une seule journée.

Elle avait pris l'avion le matin même. La veille, elle était encore à Londres pour une fête d'adieu organisé par son fiancé. Et là…

Elle lut les notes de son futur rédacteur en chef: 'Bar Chauve-Furie.' Elle voyait l'enseigne à quelques mètres et entra rapidement dans le bar miteux. Pourtant, malgré son état déplorable, l'endroit comptait sa petite clientèle. Des sorciers.

Elle s'avança vers le bar, où une bande d'hommes d'une trentaine d'années lui firent des petits signes. Elle ne répondit rien, trop habituée à provoquer ce genre de réactions chez la gente masculine.

« Excusez-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme au barman- un vieil homme édenté.

- Ouais, Mamzelle, j'peux faire qu'chose pour vous ?

- Je voudrai accéder à Apple Road. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le passage ? »

L'homme la regarda bizarrement

« Carte d'identité sorcière, s'vous plait. »

Elle la lui tendit et il lui désigna d'un doigt tordu les toilettes. Elle le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle y entra, et se retrouva directement dans une rue. _Pas prudents, ces New-yorkais,_ soupira-t-elle. Il aurait suffit qu'un moldu ait une envie pressante pour découvrir le monde magique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança dans la rue, très semblable au Chemin de Traverse sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus étendue et surtout constituée d'une multitude de rues adjacentes. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle se sentait enfin un peu chez elle.

Le plan de la ville Sorcière -car il s'agissait bien là d'une ville parallèle- lui paraissait un peu trop compliqué. Elle demanda son chemin, et au bout d'une demi heure de déambulation finit par se retrouver au centre de la ville. Le ministère de la magie et le pôle de la Gazette du Sorcier étaient sur une place décorée d'une fontaine.

Elle s'avança vers l'immeuble où elle travaillerait durant les prochains mois, et peut-être même les prochaines années, et entra. Elle se rendit à l'accueil. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années -blonde aux yeux bleus- lui lança un sourire figé.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Amber, je peux vous aider ?

- Rose Weasley. Je viens de me faire transférer ici. Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai rendez vous avec Mr Porkins. »

La blondinette fouina rapidement dans ses papiers, et finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Ah oui! À quatorze heures, c'est ça ?

- Oui. »

Amber lui tendit une feuille.

« Troisième étage. Bureau 12. Au bout à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et suivit les consignes d'Amber. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années -le genre beau vieux comme aurait dit sa cousine- l'attendait déjà.

« Miss Weasley!

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Mr Porkins je suppose ?

- Appelez-moi Matthias.

- Rose. Sourit la jeune femme.

- Rose, jolie prénom… »

Elle le remercia rapidement alors qu'il l'attirait dans son bureau. Il lui proposa à boire puis de s'asseoir. Elle s'installa, face à lui et à son bureau en pin imposant.

« Donc… Rose, vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir déjà un poste aussi important. En général, on ne confie pas la section 'affaires internationale' à n'importe qui. »

Apparemment, il voulait faire la causette. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sortie première de ma promotion à Poudlard.

- Oh oui, je sais. Optimal dans toutes les matières. Préfète puis préfète en chef. Poursuiveuse de talent. Formation d'un groupe d'aide aux étudiants. Vous êtes… une perle rare. »

Elle rougit un peu. Elle avait toujours été une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, doublée d'une fille plutôt appréciée et populaire, mais ça la dérangeait toujours d'en entendre parler.

« Merci.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander, en plus de vous occuper de votre partie du journal, d'être journaliste sur le terrain. En général, les deux postes ne sont pas compatibles mais je pense que je pourrai faire une exception. Bien sur, nous multiplierons votre salaire par deux. Nous avons quelques éléments qui font de même dans le journal. Alors… si le travail ne vous fais pas peur. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais qu'entendez-vous par travail sur le terrain ?

- Oh, papotage avec des politiques, interviews… vous voyagerez beaucoup. Tout frais payés bien sur.

- Alors, ça me va. »

Il lui accorda un sourire ravi et un peu faux. Déformation professionnelle. Du moins, c'Est-ce qu'elle pensa.

« Je vais vous conduire à votre bureau. »

Elle le suivit dans les méandres du journal, alors qu'il lui présentait une foule de personnes dont elle oublierait sans doute les noms.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, déjà épuisée, et pensa au bon lit qui l'attendait dans l'appartement de fonction qu'on lui avait offert. Elle était pressée de le visiter. En attendant, elle se plongea dans la pile de dossiers que son prédécesseur lui avait laissé.

Elle n'en sortit qu'à dix huit heures. Dans les rues, la fête battait son plein, et elle se souvint brièvement de la date : le 2 mai. Date de la mort définitive de Voldemort. Jour de fête. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, on fêtait Harry Potter. Elle sourit en pensant à son parrain.

Les rues étaient semblables à celles de Londres. Moins grandes que celles de New York, mais bordés des mêmes buildings. Elle leva la tête. Le haut des bâtiments se perdaient dans les nuages. Elle trouva enfin son immeuble. Et dire qu'elle vivait dans une maison entourée d'une bonne parcelle de jardin en Angleterre. Elle se ré empara de son plan. Une clé était scotchée au papier. Appartement 309. Elle y arriva rapidement, grâce à l'ascenseur et entra en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle arriva dans un mini couloir d'à peine deux mètres, et en tournant à gauche se figea face à la beauté de l'appartement. Sur le mur, face à elle, une immense baie vitrée illuminait la pièce. Il y avait une cuisine américaine, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle déjeunerait avec une vision incroyable. À sa droite, il y avait une bibliothèque -remplie de livres rares sur les affaires internationales depuis 1350- un canapé en cuir noir et une télévision. À sa gauche, un bureau en bois noir également et un fauteuil. La décoration était sommaire -seul le stricte nécessaire avait été mis à sa disposition- et un peu trop sombre pour elle, en bonne griffondor qu'elle était. Elle remarqua ses bagages dans un coin de la pièce. Elle visita encore un peu avant de les défaire. La salle de bain était plutôt grande, et elle s'imagina déjà entrain de se prélasser dans l'immense baignoire d'angle. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre. Le lit -un King Size- prenait de la place. Le reste étant occupé par une armoire et un miroir sur pied. Elle retourna au salon et ouvrit ses bagages. Elle avait prit quelques bibelots, et les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus. Les autres sacs étaient remplis de vêtements.

Après un bon bain chaud et un casse-croûte, elle s'empara du téléphone et composa son ancien numéro. Guillaume Finnigan répondit après la première sonnerie. Apparemment, il attendait son appel.

« Ma plume en sucre ?

- Oui, Guy, c'est moi.

- Alors, Rosie, ça te plaît ton nouveau boulot ? Et l'appartement est comment ?

- Parfait. Tout est parfait.

- Et New York ?

- Grand. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Ah… Tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi. »

Elle sortait avec Guillaume depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Il était le petit ami parfait -hormis les surnoms stupides qu'il lui donnait.

« Et toi, quoi de nouveau ?

- Rien de spécial… Je me sens très seul sans toi. »

Elle sourit bêtement comme une adolescente lors de son premier flirt.

« Moi aussi… et tu n'imagines pas à quel point le lit est grand… Il faudrait que tu viennes l'essayer un de ces jours… »

Elle l'entendit déglutir à l'autre bout du téléphone. Le problème qu'il lui posait, c'était qu'il était assez prude. Quand elle l'avait dit à Lily, sa cousine, cette dernière lui avait intimé l'ordre de le plaquer. Mais pour Lily, le sexe était la chose la plus importante dans une relation.

« Guy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viendras me voir, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Rosie, dès que j'ai un moment. J'ai déjà demandé un congé à mon patron, mais pour l'instant… Mais dès que c'est possible, tu me vois débarquer. Tu pourras venir aussi ?

- Bien sur. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis elle finit devant la télévision. Elle s'endormit rapidement, attendant avec une certaine impatience la journée du lendemain.

O0°0O

Il sortit du lit en prenant une cigarette. Il contempla rapidement le corps nu de la déesse avec qui il avait couché cette nuit. Il sortit sur le balcon et tira quelques fois sur sa cigarette. La beauté du paysage tropical lui arracha un sourire.

Il adorait ces voyages fraîchement payés par son boulot dans des îles. Par contre, les voyages plus officieux dans les pays froids ne lui procuraient aucune joie. Il se pencha à la barrière et lança sa cigarette dans le sable quelques mètres plus bas. L'hôtel était parfaitement situé sur l'île Maurice. Océan Indien.

Il regarda la mer d'un bleu turquoise étonnant, comme ses yeux. Il avait bien envie de plonger tête la première dans ce décor de carte postale. Il ébouriffa négligemment ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré hérité de sa mère. Ils étaient un peu ondulés sur la longueur et tombaient devant son regard azur.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à une magnifique blonde. Elle était mannequin. Miss Magie de cette année. Il était censé l'interviewer mais avait finit par la baiser.

« Bonjour, Scorpius… »

Il ne se souvint pas de son prénom. Il n'était même plus certain de le lui avoir demandé. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le souvenir du nom de son dossier. Interview de quelque chose qui commençait par un K.

« Salut. » dit il simplement.

Elle n'avait enfilé qu'un string, celui de la veille. Il avait vraiment un problème parfois. Mais dieu que ça faisait du bien d'oublier sa vie. Et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'une top model à moitié nue à califourchon sur lui.

« Alors, tu as trouvé de quoi faire pour ton interview ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit une nouvelle cigarette pour s'occuper les mains avant d'avoir envie de …

« Ouais… je trouverai. J'inventerai. »

Il était plutôt doué pour ça. L'habitude. Son plus beau coup avait été la vice présidente du complexe immobilier Sorcier Immo. Elle était mariée, et était censée être coincée. Pourtant… Il avait écrit un article très plaisant sur elle. Ça avait ruiné sa réputation, avait foutu son mariage en l'air et lui avait fait perdre son boulot. Il avait eu une promotion.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille. »

Elle fit la moue

« T'as pas encore un peu de temps à m'accorder? »

Il fit non de la tête. Il voulait nager un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se rhabilla rapidement

« Tu peux peut-être me passer ton numéro ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Non, désolé. »

Il ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment. Il sortit en récupérant son bloc note et revint à sa chambre. Il enfila son maillot et alla à la plage. Il plongea sans réfléchir. Il était tôt. L'eau était froide. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il nagea jusqu'à la frontière autorisée, là où les vagues se brisaient sur la barrière de corail.

Il sortit, remonta à sa chambre, se rhabilla : chemise et jean. Il fit rapidement ses bagages et transplana. Il arriva à New York, au centre de transplanage sorcier en un millième de seconde. Son chauffeur/garde du corps l'attendait déjà. Oscar Wells, un baraqué d'un mètre quatre vingt dix au crâne rasé.

« Mr Malefoy. Dit-il en s'emparant de son sac.

- Oscar. Des messages ?

- Mr Porkins vous préviens de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle collègue. Elle était à la même école que vous et il espère que vous pourrez l'accueillir au bureau dès aujourd'hui. Elle est arrivée hier.

- Ok. Quoi d'autre ?

- Votre père désirerait vous voir dès ce week-end avec Hayden.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Grogna Scorpius.

- Que vous étiez occupé.

- Merci. Souffla le blond en repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Autre chose ?

- La nourrice de Hayden a donné sa démission. »

Scorpius se figea

« C'est pas vrai! Qu'Est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a mit le feu… » soupira Oscar avec un sourire.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est resté avec lui ?

- Non. Ma femme s'est occupée de lui depuis hier.

- Merci.

- Oh vous savez, avec sept enfants, un de plus ou un de moins… »

Scorpius sourit et enfonça ses mains dans son jean.

« J'irai le prendre. Je l'emmènerai au boulot. Je lui trouverai bien une occupation. Tu peux m'organiser des rencontres avec des nounous ?

- C'est déjà fait. Demain après midi. »

Scorpius le remercia du regard alors que l'homme ouvrait la portière. Il entra dans le véhicule. Une Porsche flambant neuve, cadeau de son cher père. Le long de la route, il observa des groupes de jeunes en train de cuver. Il se souvint que la veille était le jour de fête en commémoration à la fin de la guerre.

« C'était bien, hier ? Demanda-t-il à Oscar.

- Oui. Harry Potter a fait un discours à la radio. Il parle bien.

- Ouais, je sais. »

En tant que Malefoy, il ne pouvait supporter Potter. En tant que journaliste, il appréciait le style d'écriture du Survivant. Ces discours qu'il faisait chaque année -en temps que symbole mondial de la paix magique- était toujours vraiment bien écrits. Même émouvants. Il soupira, retenant son envie de tabac. Pas de cigarettes devant son fils, jamais.

« On arrive bientôt ?

- Dix minutes. »

Drago sortit son paquet. Il avait bien le temps de s'en griller une. Il aperçut le regard d'Oscar dans le rétroviseur, et se rétracta. Finalement, il rongea ses ongles pour évacuer son stress. New York. Il aimait cette ville la nuit. Elle était comme lui, elle ne dormait jamais. Il arriva devant un immeuble. Oscar sortit de la voiture et lui demanda de l'attendre. Il quitta quand même l'habitacle rassurant pour prendre un peu l'air. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il avait toujours été un peu claustrophobe. Il s'appuya contre la voiture, appréciant le contact du soleil de printemps sur sa peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit une petite bouille blonde courir vers lui avec un grand sourire de dents de lait dont certaines étaient tombées.

« Papa! »

Scorpius se mit à genoux, et ouvrit les bras où Hayden vint se blottir.

« Tu m'as manqué! »

Il n'était parti que deux jours, mais ce compliment lui alla droit au cœur. Il porta l'enfant, et l'installa dans la voiture alors qu'Oscar revenait derrière le volant. Il s'assit à coté de son fils de 5 ans en lui mettant sa ceinture.

L'enfant avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, les mêmes yeux aussi. Mais sa peau était moins pâle, plus caramélisée. Il était plutôt petit et maigrichon pour son âge. Scorpius rit en remarquant qu'ils étaient habillés de la même manière.

« Alors, Monsieur ? Où allons-nous ?

- À la gazette s'il te plaît. »

Il se tourna vers son fils alors qu'Oscar démarrait.

« Alors, comme ça, on met le feu ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête.

« J'ai pas fait attention. Et puis, de toute façon tu sais bien qu'à mon âge, on ne contrôle pas bien les pouvoirs! » expliqua-t-il très sérieux.

Scorpius ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour ce genre de choses. Il était bien trop fier de lui.

La voiture se gara sur la place, près de la fontaine.

« Allez, viens. Merci, Oscar.

- Monsieur. »

Il sortit avec son fils et regarda sa montre.

« Bon, on a cinq minutes. On va aller t'acheter un jeu, ok ? Pour que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop.

- Je vais rester avec toi ? Sautilla Hayden.

- Oui.

- Trop bien! »

Il sautillait sur place. Il adorait aller au travail avec son père. Toutes les secrétaires et collègues le chouchoutaient. Il prenait un air angélique et finissait avec un tas de sucreries.

Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main vers un magasin de jouet. Il lui acheta un jeu de Quidditch miniature.

Ils retournèrent à la Gazette. Il s'approcha de l'accueil.

« Bonjour, Amber.

- Oh… -Elle changea de posture et mit sa poitrine en avant-. Mr Malefoy. Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai des messages ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

- Oh, oui… Alors… »

Elle sortit un bloc de feuilles et les lui tendit avec un sourire.

« Tu es pris ce soir ? » Susurra-t-elle.

Il serra les dents et siffla

« Y a mon gosse de cinq ans à coté, Amber. Évite ce genre de réflexion. »

Il lui prit le bloc des mains en lui lançant un regard furieux. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son patron et entra sans frapper.

L'homme releva la tête.

« Scorpius! Et voici Hayden! »

L'enfant lui adressa un gentil sourire. Scorpius le posa sur un fauteuil et serra la main de son patron

« Monsieur.

- Scorpius. Alors, cette Miss Kessy Karlingston ? »

Scorpius sourit: ainsi c'était ça son prénom.

« Bien, bien… Je vous écris l'article pour le journal de demain ? »

Matthias Porkins acquiesça.

« Parfait. Donc, vous avez eu mon message concernant notre nouvelle recrue ?

- Oui.

- Elle sera un très bon élément. Alors, j'aimerai que tu t'occupes un peu d'elle. Fais lui visiter New York, présentes lui du monde… Charmes la pour lui donner envie de rester. Je sais que tu as un certain talent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les secrétaires t'appellent le charmeur de serpents.

- Vous voulez que je la drague ? Grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui tripotait déjà la boite de son jeu.

- Non! Pas sensuellement parlant en tout cas. Juste, deviens son ami. »

Scorpius acquiesça brièvement. Ami ? Avec une femme ? Il aurait préféré la draguer finalement.

« On m'a dit qu'elle venait de Poudlard ? »

Matthias se leva et l'invita à le suivre

« Viens, je vais te la présenter. »

Il le suivit, en prenant Hayden dans ses bras. Matthias frappa à la porte vitrée d'un bureau. Une voix féminine les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent.

Scorpius sourit. La jeune femme était de dos, et rangeait un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds. Sa masse de boucles brunes descendait sur ses épaules. Sa jupe en jean lui arrivant aux genoux moulait ses fesses admirablement bien formées. Elle s'étira un peu plus, et son pull bleu clair remonta un peu, dévoilant le bas de son dos.

Scorpius cessa de respirer en le voyant : un tatouage. Deux minuscules ailes avec un cœur au centre. Il l'avait vu tant de fois. Sur son dos à _elle_.

Elle se retourna pour les accueillir après avoir rangé son livre et se figea en le reconnaissant.

« Scorpius…

- Rose. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

_New York… Mon tout nouveau cauchemar._

**Note de l'auteur: Tam Dam XD Bien ? Pas bien ? J'avoue que c'est une de mes fics de moi préféré xD J'ai meme écrit deux fins... Ici, je posterai la plus longue version (avec 3parties... vous comprendrez pourquoi...) et quand j'aurai posté la partie 1 là je posterai l'autre version sur mon blog (une version happy écrite exprès pour ma Zooyyé XD) ! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas... elle n'est pas triste non plus... :p**

**Bref, j'aimerai vos avis sur ce début de nouvelle fic Rose /scorp (qui est réellement un de mes couples préféré maintenant) ? alors juste un mot REVIEW! étant donné qu'elle est entièrement écrite, je la posterai plutot rapidement (environ 2chapt par semaine... :p) Le prochain avec réactions et tout (parceque quand meme là, je joue les sadiques XD) ... samedi surement (là je déménage donc faudra patienté un peu...) **

**KiTTy**

**(**_mon adresse de blog et mon adresse msn pour ceux qui veulent sur ma présentation**)**_


	2. Partie 1 Chapter 2

**En passant par...**

**_Partie 1: New York, chapitre 2._**

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, le souffle court. Elle était toujours aussi belle et ça lui brisa le reste de cœur qu'elle lui avait laissé la première fois.

Matthias les regarda bizarrement et s'écria, ravi

« Oh, mais vous vous connaissez ! »

Rose releva son regard d'un bleu plus foncé que le sien vers Scorpius.

« Oui. Oui, On se connaît. »

Elle avait dit ça comme elle aurait pu parler d'une vieille connaissance. Il eut envie de lui crier. « Eh oh, on a passé plus de six mois à faire l'amour dans des salles de classes vides quand personne ne pouvait nous voir. » Mais il ne dit rien, comme toujours. Elle avait cet étrange pouvoir sur lui. Elle savait le faire taire quand il aurait tant à dire.

Le regard de Rose se posa sur l'enfant et elle fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, le Grand Scorpius Malefoy s'était marié et était père. Elle en fut presque triste. Pour elle-même. Elle chassa ce genre de pensées de son esprit.

Il était mignon. L'enfant. Il devait ressembler un peu à sa mère, mais elle ne vit que les traits de son ancien amant derrière sa bouille enfantine.

Elle regarda à nouveau Scorpius. Il avait pali en la voyant. Elle le savait parce qu'il semblait triste. Et il palissait toujours quand il était triste. Une habitude : comme son père qui rougissait.

Matthias engagea.

« Et bien, ça facilitera un peu les choses! C'est très bien… Vous aurez pas mal de voyages à faire ensemble. »

Il exaltait proprement dans ses vêtements trop modernes et avec son sourire à trois milles gallions de réparation.

« Ah, c'est magnifique. Si vous ne vous étiez pas entendu, j'aurai eu tellement de problèmes! »

Scorpius essaya de sourire, mais en fut incapable. Il avait tourné le dos à l'Angleterre. Un peu par sa faute, il devait se l'avouer. Et là, elle débarquait. Il eut envie de lui hurler de rentrer chez elle, de lui laisser sa vie, le peu de vie qu'il lui restait, de ne pas respirer le même air que lui parce qu'encore une fois… elle le détruirait. Mais comme il n'arrivait pas à sourire, il ne réussit pas à parler.

La secrétaire de Rose entra et lui déposa une pile de papiers. Quand elle passa près de Scorpius, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Mr Malefoy. »

Il ne réussit pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de leurs prénoms. De toutes les femmes avec qui il avait fait l'amour, il ne s'en souvenait que de deux. Et la première, la seule qui ait vraiment compté, se tenait devant lui alors qu'il portait celui qu'avait engendré la seconde.

« Alors, je vais vous laissez ! Je suis sur que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire ! Des souvenirs… Ah la la, les amitiés de lycée, on ne les oublie jamais vraiment! »

Il s'approcha de Scorpius et prit Hayden dans ses bras.

« Allez, Hayden, on va les laisser se retrouver et tu vas venir avec tonton Matt, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

L'enfant sourit à son père alors qu'ils disparaissaient quand Matthias ferma la porte.

Pendant plus d'une minute, Rose et Scorpius restèrent silencieux, sans oser se regarder.

Elle avait honte. Lui avait mal.

Tout était de sa faute, à elle après tout.

Son père l'avait prévenu qu'on ne pouvait tomber amoureux. Que ça faisait plus de mal que de bien, et il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il y avait vraiment cru. À en mourir…

Elle releva doucement la tête, et il eut envie de lui sauter dessus comme il le faisait si bien autrefois. C'était presque la même ambiance : le bureau, les livres, l'excitation de se faire prendre… Tout y était. Sauf le plus important. L'amour.

Il avait bien sur couché avec elle bien avant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'était même comme ça que leur histoire avait commencé. Mais ensuite… Il avait réfléchit tant de fois à ce qui avait tout gâché. Et bien, c'était ça. L'amour s'était insidieusement mêlé à tout ça, sans leur demander leur avis au préalable. Et les avait détruits doucement, lentement…

Il admira la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Elle avait changé. De jeune fille un peu maigrichonne, elle était passée à vraie femme avec des formes. Elle était belle. Aussi belle que quand il l'avait quitté. Plus même. Toutes les fois où il avait pensé à elle, il avait espéré qu'elle serait devenue une grosse dondon avec une ribambelle de chérubins atrocement laids comme leur père. Elle serait devenue mère au foyer et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le récupérer. Mais non. Elle semblait toute jeune encore. Et n'avait pas les formes préposant une grossesse. Elle portait une bague cependant. Il avait été stupide d'imaginer qu'elle aurait pu arrêter de travailler. Rose Weasley n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Elle avait quitté sa vie, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à son passé. Le seul passé auquel elle ne voulait surtout pas se confronter. Elle sentait une boule de stress lui monter à la gorge. Elle l'aimait… Huit ans auparavant. La vie avait tellement changé en huit ans…

Il avait été la partie 'rébellion' de sa vie. Avait couché avec lui pour, à l'origine, défier son père, bien qu'il n'en ait finalement rien su. Et avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Il était beau quand il souriait. Il trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Il savait la charmer, la consoler… Il n'était pas le jeune homme froid qu'elle croyait.

Et maintenant, cette partie rébellion était bel et bien finie. Elle était rapidement redevenue la Rose Weasley à papa, avec ses bonnes notes et son envie de réussir. Celle qui réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, qui avait passé huit ans avec le même homme sans l'épouser encore… parce qu'elle avait le temps. Celle qui gardait les enfants des cousins et cousines. La bonne tante. La bonne Rosie Weasley, fierté familiale.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et se décida enfin à parler.

« C'est … bizarre de se revoir. »

Il serra les dents.

« En effet. »

Elle rougit face à son ton si sec et froid.

« Tu… tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- Oui. Mentit-il. Et toi ? »

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, de peur de s'écrouler.

« Je ne vais pas te cacher que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

- Moi, j'espérai ne jamais te revoir. » coupa t-il, la gorge serré.

Elle se cramponna au bureau. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Même pas après leur rupture où il ne la regardait plus en face. Elle s'était dit que c'était par colère. Il savait que c'était par tristesse. Elle soupira.

« Écoutes, nous allons travailler ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps alors… On ferait mieux d'oublier toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Cette histoire ? Répéta-t-il, haineux.

- Notre histoire… » chuchota t-elle.

Il serra les poings. Il avait envie de la frapper. De taper dans n'importe quoi. De lui faire mal. De se faire mal. Il finit par tourner les talons.

« De quel histoire parles-tu, Weasley ? »

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Malefoy. Il avait toujours été doué pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes. Il saurait oublier tout ça. Il espérait oublier tout ça.

Mais il n'avait rien oublié en huit ans… Pourquoi l'aurait il fait maintenant ?

* * *

Rose s'assit derrière son bureau, le souffle court, la gorge serrée. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant ses pouces contre ses tempes et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale, comme on lui avait appris à le faire pendant ses cours de yoga. Un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme si il désirait s'échapper… En tout cas, sa locataire aurait bien voulu s'échapper rapidement du bureau… du pays même.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment pensé à lui en huit ans. Parfois en lisant les articles qu'il écrivait : il était plutôt doué, elle devait l'admettre. Elle avait entendu une discussion de son père et de son parrain sur Drago Malefoy qui avait des problèmes avec son fils… Mais rien d'autres. Sa vie, ses amies, sa famille, Guillaume, son travail… Tout ça avait prit une importance primordiale ne laissant pas de place pour les souvenirs. Et surtout ceux là.

Elle n'avait jamais espéré le revoir. Espéré ? Redouté. Et maintenant, il était là. Elle qui croyait sa vie si stable, si net, se rappelait qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours été.

Elle avait aimé cette période un peu douteuse, un peu anarchiste même. Mais maintenant… Elle aimait la stabilité, haïssait l'imprévu… Et là…

Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. De toute façon, ces idioties de yoga moldu n'avait jamais fonctionné. Avec un pareil stress, elle ne pouvait espérer grand résultat.

Alors, elle tenta sa thérapie habituelle et se plongea dans son travail. Et étrangement, fut ravie de l'aboutissement.

* * *

Il s'assit sur son bureau, les pieds croisés se balançant légèrement. Dans un coin de la pièce, Hayden jouait déjà. Il l'observa et cette vision le détendit peu à peu. Son fils avait des effets thérapeutiques sur lui.

Il inspira calmement, et tenta de chasser Rose de son esprit. Difficilement. Il finit par prendre son bloc note et commença à rédiger l'interview, inventée de toute pièce, qu'il était censé avoir fait. Hélas, la seule chose dont il se rappelait sur la miss, c'était sa façon de gémir, le tatouage sur sa cheville et qu'elle n'était pas très débrouillarde (quinze minutes pour déboutonner une chemise parce que les boutons étaient sois disant trop petits)… Il devait bien pouvoir écrire quelque chose avec ça.

Il écrit donc ce que le public préférait : la pauvre petite fille traumatisée par la mort d'un de ses parents, qui s'était réfugié dans le mannequinât et avait finit par avoir une vie merveilleuse grâce à beaucoup de travail et de chance. Bref, les clichés habituels : le crapaud transformé en princesse… Il étoffa un peu le tout, et commença à le taper à l'ordinateur.

Il entendit son fils bien avant de le voir, trop plongé dans le travail pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour.

« Papa ?

- Oui ?

- La madame de tout à l'heure…

- Amber ? L'interrogea-t-il sans lever les yeux, absorbé par son écran.

- Non, l'autre. La belle fille. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea

« Quelle belle fille ?

- La madame que Mr Porkins t'a présenté.

- Rose ? »

L'enfant acquiesça. Scorpius soupira, vaincu

« Oui ?

- C'est la fille que tu avais dans ton album photo ?

- Quel album ? S'étonna l'adulte.

- Celui de ton école. Celle qui t'a laissé un mot à la dernière page.

- Ah oui, Se souvint Scorpius. C'est elle.

- C'était ton namoureuse ?

- Oui. Il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… parce que… on sortait ensemble parce qu'on…

- Non! Coupa Hayden en faisant la moue. Pourquoi elle est plus ton namoureuse maintenant ? »

Scorpius revint vers son ordinateur

« Bonne question… »

* * *

Rose sortit de son bureau à vingt heures trente, pour être certaine de ne pas avoir à croiser Scorpius dans un couloir ou dans l'ascenseur.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir éviter quelqu'un…

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, et entendit des pas derrière elle.

« Salut. »

Elle ne put retenir un grognement en reconnaissant le timbre de son ancien -et certainement meilleur- amant. Elle se retourna. Il portait son fils dans ses bras, l'enfant dormait profondément et elle sourit, attendrie. Elle oublia momentanément toute animosité et gêne vis-à-vis du père et lui demanda

« Il a quatre ans ?

- Cinq. Corrigea-t-il. Il fait petit. »

Elle se retourna vers l'ascenseur, trop lent à son goût. Elle l'entendit demander.

« Et toi, tu as des enfants ?

- Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'elle en voulait quand elle était jeune.

« Non définitif ou non pas encore ? »

Elle revint vers lui, déroutée par sa question

« Et bien, ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

- Toujours avec Finnigan ?

- Oui. »

Il conclut

« Et il n'en veut pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Si, je crois… Mais, on est encore jeunes, on a le temps. »

Il rit doucement.

« Tu parlais déjà de nos enfants quand on avait dix sept ans, Rose. »

Elle frémit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais aimé son prénom, mais sortant de sa bouche à lui il sonnait autrement. Et ce qu'il avait dit était vrai… Elle se rappelait encore de leurs prénoms. Elle voulait deux garçons et une fille : Charly, Raphaël et Sarah. Elle avait des rêves nouveaux et différents avec lui… Plus maintenant. Elle n'imaginait pas une vie de couple marié et une bande de chérubins braillards avec Guillaume. Ce serait tellement… normal. Elle ne voulait pas le faire juste parce que c'était ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait.

« Rose ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- L'ascenseur est là. » pouffa t-il.

Elle leva les yeux, et remarqua qu'il disait vrai avant de s'engouffrer dans la machine. Elle regarda à nouveau l'enfant

« Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Hayden.

- C'est joli. Chuchota t-elle avec un sourire. Pas de nom à résonance animale cette fois… Drago, Scorpius… »

Il fit la moue

« Non, pas encore… J'ai assez de mal, je ne voulais pas lui accorder la même tare.

- En tout cas, il te ressemble beaucoup. »

Il l'observa attentivement. Parler d'autre chose que d'eux pouvait se montrer très instructif.

« C'est un compliment ?

- Bien sur. Rigola-t-elle. Sinon, j'aurai dit qu'il ressemblait à ton père. »

Il fit la grimace. Elle était la seule personne au monde à avoir compris pourquoi il ne s'entendait pas avec son père, qui était toutefois loin d'être aussi dur, froid et méprisant que Lucius. Il revint à elle, et à sa famille surtout

« Alors, tu es mariée ?

- Non. Couina-t-elle, comme si cette idée était abominable à envisager. Fiancée. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« C'est pour se marier qu'on se fiance, non ? »

Elle le regarda

« Sans doute… Et toi, marié ?

- Divorcé.

- Désolée. S'excusa t-elle.

- Rien de grave. Et puis, elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Chuchota t-il en montrant son fils d'un signe de tête. Ça n'a pas d'importance, vraiment. »

Elle sourit à nouveau devant son ton très sérieux et en même temps si tendre. L'ascenseur arrivait déjà au premier étage et ils sortirent tout les deux hors des bâtiments. La voiture de Scorpius attendait déjà. Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'Oscar en sortait.

« Je le prends ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Hayden.

- Oui, merci. »

Oscar prit l'enfant et le posa à l'arrière du véhicule. Scorpius se tourna vers Rose qui rit doucement

« Je croyais que tu étais contre toutes les formes d'esclavage?

- Je le paye. Et plutôt bien je crois. N'Est-ce pas Oscar ? »

L'homme revint vers eux

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Rose.

- Et bien, Rose, je peux vous assurez qu'on me paie bien. Vraiment. »

Il lui sourit, et retourna à s'asseoir à l'avant. Scorpius demanda poliment

« Je te ramène quelque part ?

- Non, ça va aller… Je crois que je devrais me repérer. » Soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du véhicule encore ouverte. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte avant et lui lança une œillade.

« Viens, installe toi derrière. On te ramène. »

Elle sourit, le remerciant simplement et s'assit. Oscar la regarda dans le rétroviseur alors que Scorpius s'asseyait.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Rose, où habitez vous ?

- Avenue Albus Dumbledore. Au 117.

- L'immeuble ? Demanda Scorpius en se retournant pour la regarder.

- Oui.

- J'habitai là bas au début, quand je suis arrivé. C'est les appartements de fonction. C'est pas mal pour commencer. Mais y a des maisons très intéressantes à l'extérieur du centre. »

Elle se pencha un peu pour voir la route qui défilait

« Je ne compte pas rester longtemps. J'aime trop l'Angleterre. »

Oscar éclata de rire

« Oh, Miss… Quand vous aurez visité New York et notre quartier vous ne pourrez plus supporter l'Angleterre. Ici, c'est la vraie vie. »

Scorpius rit lui aussi.

« Justement, Oscar… Rose Weasley n'aime pas la vraie vie… Elle aime son cocon. »

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, et elle regretta de l'avoir suivit avant de voir le clin d'œil qu'il lui envoya dans le rétroviseur.

« On est arrivé. Déclara Oscar en se garant.

- Merci. »

Elle sortit de la voiture, et s'avança vers l'immeuble.

« Rose! »

Elle se retourna, il avait baissé la vitre. Elle revint vers lui

« Oui ?

- Je suis censé te faire visiter. Te présenter du monde… Enfin, Mr Porkins voudrait que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. »

Elle ne put retenir la réflexion qui lui brûla les lèvres.

« Je crois que nous nous connaissons de manière assez ample, Scorpius. »

Il rit, charmeur, et elle crut entendre Oscar faire de même.

« Rose, c'est mon boulot… Et puis, ça fait huit ans… Nous avons changé tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien… » soupira t-elle, gênée.

Il parut sincèrement déçu.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait faire abstraction de tout ça ? Il va falloir qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble désormais. Nous pouvons faire des efforts, nous n'avons plus dix sept ans. »

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'il savait qu'il la baratinait complètement. Il ne pouvait abstraction, et n'avait pas vraiment changé… Tant qu'aux efforts… Elle le coupa dans sa réflexion intérieure.

« D'accord, Scorpius. On verra demain. »

Il sourit.

« Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi, et vous aussi Oscar.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Rose.

- Et à Hayden. »

Elle lui accorda un dernier signe de la main avant de partir vers son appartement. Oscar se tourna vers Scorpius

« Vous êtes sortit avec elle ou juste…

- Tu es mon ami ou mon chauffeur, là tout de suite ?

- Ami si cela vous convient ?

- Sans problème.

- Ok, alors, tu as juste … avec elle ou vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

- Sorti. C'est elle, Oscar. Déclara-t-il.

- Qui elle ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Elle ! La fille de Poudlard. Rose Weasley. »

Oscar écarquilla les yeux.

« Ouah… Et tu vas la laisser filer ? »

Scorpius leva le regard vers le haut de l'immeuble ou il vit une lumière s'allumer.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

* * *

Rose sauta sur le téléphone et composa avec une rapidité hors du commun le numéro de sa cousine. C'est Paul, son petit ami, qui décrocha.

« Allo?

- Paul, c'est moi ! Dit-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Eh, salut Rosie, ça va ? Alors, le boulot et l'appart ? Et sinon…

- Passes moi Lily ! Vite ! »

Elle entendit un silence.

« Merci, Rose, moi aussi je suis ravi de t'entendre »

Elle pouvait sentir son exaspération malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

« Désolée, Paul mais c'est une urgence !

- Ok, Rosie. Et bien, je te la passe. À plus tard…

- Désolée, Paul. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, ma puce, moi aussi. »

Elle entendit un bruit, des pas puis la voix de sa cousine

« Rose ?

- C'est moi ! Alerte rouge ! Vraiment ! Je suis très très mal barré ! C'est abominable ! Hurla-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Lily.

- Devines qui travaille avec moi ! Je peux même pas te le dire tellement c'est horrible. Comment ça peut m'arriver à moi ? Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça, si ? J'ai pas mérité ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je…

- Rose ! Rosie ! Calmes toi ! Cria la jeune femme. Dis-moi exactement ce qui se passe ! Qui travaille avec toi ?

- Malefoy. Scorpius… »

Elle écouta le silence prolongé de sa cousine qui telle qu'elle la connaissait devait être très contente. Elle finit par dire

« Oh, putain!

- Comme tu dis! Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui… C'est Scorpius! Je veux dire… c'est …

- Respire un grand coup! Premièrement : tu ne peux pas quitter ton travail, c'est impossible! Deuxièmement : personne ne te connais à New York. Et ensuite, personne n'a jamais rien su de ce qui se passait entre vous, sauf moi! Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord! Fais comme si tout était normal… »

Rose commençait déjà à se ronger les ongles. Lily soupira.

« Il est toujours aussi beau ?

- Lily! S'écria Rose.

- Quoi ? C'est qu'une question…

- De pure rhétorique en plus… Un Malefoy est forcément beau. Il est papa. Ajouta-t-elle pour oublier qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle trouvait Scorpius attirant.

- Merde! Grogna Lily. Marié ?

- Divorcé.

- Ouf!

- Pourquoi ? Tu décides de quitter mari et enfant pour lui ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. C'est Scorpius! Tu te rappelles comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois ?

- Hélas, je m'en rappelle trop bien…

- Et bien… Il faut rattraper le temps perdu. Conclut Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Scorpius est là bas, et Guillaume est ici! Profites-en! T'es pas encore mariée et tu te conduis comme une vieille fille. Couche avec Scorpius. »

Rose se figea.

« Quoi ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'avec Guillaume, c'était pas vraiment ça niveau sexe…

- Lily! S'exclama-t-elle. Paul écoute ?

- Oui, et il est mort de rire. Bref…

- Tu lui as dit pour Scorpius ?

- Oui, mais il ne le connaît pas alors… Il sait juste qu'il ne faut pas en parler. C'est une vraie tombe quand il veut.

- Ok…

- Bref, étant donné qu'avec Guy c'est bof, profite un peu de Scorpius qui je te rappelle était super doué à dix sept ans! Il a du s'améliorer, alors… Envois-toi un peu en l'air. »

Parfois, Rose détestait la façon de se comporter de sa petite cousine qui, de bien des cotés, avait plus d'expérience qu'elle. Elle avait toujours été un peu surexcitée et fonceuse, contrairement à Rose qui réfléchissait vingt ans avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Lily s'était calmée depuis son mariage trois ans plus tôt avec Paul -de sept ans son aîné- et surtout depuis la naissance de Camille, sa fille de deux ans. Elle restait tout de même du genre à donner des conseils très étranges, comme de tromper son petit ami s'il n'assurait pas. D'après cette réflexion, Rose en avait conclu que Paul devait vraiment bien s'en tirer.

« Lily, je ne peux pas faire ça! Je suis fiancée.

- On s'en fiche. Et puis, personne n'en saura rien! »

Rose serra les dents.

« Non! Je voulais juste que tu me trouves une solution pour que je n'aie plus à le supporter.

- Désolée, Rosie mais là… je ne peux rien pour toi… »

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

« Alors… comment va Camille ?

- Bien… Elle parle tout le temps, et a fait léviter une assiette hier. Elle a tout renversé par terre… Mais tu connais Paul… un vrai papa poule. »

Rose sourit. Paul était vraiment le mari et père parfait, tout en restant un vrai gamin très surprenant parfois.

« Et James et Albus ?

- Tu es partie hier matin, Rosie. Tout va bien. On peut se passer de toi. T'inquiète. Papa était déçu que tu ais raté son discours.

- Je l'ai entendu à la radio. Tu pourras lui dire qu'il était magnifique.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu me rappelles ?

- Promis.

- Tu me manque ma Rosita.

- Toi aussi ma Lilliputienne. »

Elles rirent en même temps, se rendant compte qu'elles n'avaient pas utilisé ces surnoms depuis le collège.

« Embrasse Paul et Camille. Et puis, tout le monde. Si tu vois mes parents ou Hugo aussi.

- Ok.

- Bye! »

Elle raccrocha, sentant les larmes affluer. Elle rêvait d'être dans les bras réconfortants de son père ou de sa mère, comme quand elle avait six ans.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de se promettre de tout faire pour que ça se passe bien avec Scorpius… sans oser trop l'espérer.

* * *

Scorpius rentra calmement chez lui, dans une immense maison à la sortie de la ville. Il n'imaginait pas vivre dans un appartement. Contrairement à son père ou à son grand père -et aux serpentards en général- Scorpius détestait vivre dans des espaces clos et retreints. Il avait besoin d'espace, de son jardin, de pouvoir laisser les fenêtres ouvertes la nuit. S'il aimait le bruit de la ville, il aimait encore plus de silence du quartier.

Il déposa Hayden dans son lit, et s'installa sur le canapé de son salon. Sur le rebord de la cheminée trônaient une photo de ses grands parents -du temps où Narcissa était encore vivante- et une autre de ses parents et lui quand il était adolescent. La dernière était celle de son fils –alors âgé de deux ans-, de son ex-femme Diane et de lui. Diane était plutôt belle, grande, blonde, trop mince -pour lui- et avait l'air un peu sèche et trop froide.

Il étala ses pieds sur la table basse et alluma la télé d'un coup de baguette. Il était devenu bêtement accro aux séries télé moldu devant lesquelles il s'avachissait tous les soirs après le travail. Il appréciait particulièrement les émissions où il y avait de la magie ou de science fiction, se moquant un peu de la manière dont les moldus voyaient tout ça.

Il ouvrit son courrier que sa bonne avait glissé sur la table basse et lut rapidement la lettre de sa mère -le blabla habituel-, et des factures, plus -bien évidement- une lettre de son ex femme exprimant le désir de voir son fils. Ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort. Hayden ne voulait pas la rencontrer sans son père et encore moins si son nouveau mari était là. Il ouvrit la dernière enveloppe provenant de Marcos Del Castenios, un attrapeur très connu qu'il avait interviewé quelques années plus tôt et avec qui il avait gardé le contact. Il l'invitait à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il lui avait envoyé une vingtaine de billets. Scorpius sourit. Il aurait facilement pu avoir une place ou deux, mais vingt! Il les observa rêveur, se demandant qui il pourrait inviter. Et un seul visage se grava sur sa rétine. Rose. Elle adorait le Quidditch.

Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle accepte… Sans trop l'espérer.

**Note de l'auteur: Bijoureuh à tous :p Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps... déménagement oblige Je suis dans mon tout nouvel appart, et oui et oui! tamdam ) Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier. je vous remercie pour vos reviews! J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça! ça m'a fait plaiZZir pour un 1er chapt d'en recevoir autant ) **

**Gros Bisous bisous bisous! à... vendredi je pense :p**

**Kitty**


	3. Partie 1 Chapter 3

**En passant par...**

**_Partie 1: New York, chapitre 3._**

Rose s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler alors que Scorpius hésitait devant la porte. Il finit par frapper et attendu son accord avant de rentrer

« Bonjour. Dit-il, tout timide.

- Salut. »

Elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire ce qui l'encouragea à rentrer complètement.

« On a un dossier à faire ensemble, sur Harry Potter. Et vu que c'est ton oncle…

- Un dossier pour quoi ?

- L'édition du mois de juillet, sur son anniversaire. Matthias veut qu'on y bosse à fond. Il voudrait-Je peux m'asseoir ? (Elle l'acquiesça)- une sorte de réel hommage. Ça fait trente quatre ans maintenant. Il avait dix sept ans quand ça s'est passé, les gens ont envie de s'avoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça maintenant qu'il…

- Vieilli ? Pouffa Rose.

- Exactement. Il veut qu'on sorte toutes les archives, une nouvelle interview, des photos… Bref, un vrai dossier ultra complet sur tout ça. »

Rose avait noté tout ce qu'il fallait pendant qu'il parlait.

« Pour l'interview, tu peux le faire quand ? »

Il sortit son agenda de sa besace

« Euh… La semaine prochaine ? Mercredi ?

- Ok. »

Il la dévisagea. Elle paraissait très concentrée, comme au temps de Poudlard quand il l'observait travailler. Elle était belle à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une solution à un problème.

« Scorpius ?

- Oui ? »

Il cessa de trop la regarder.

« Tu sais… Je voudrais un peu voir ma famille quand je serai là bas. Tu crois que ce sera possible ? »

Il serra les dents, vexé qu'elle veuille passer du temps sans lui alors qu'ils devaient travailler ensembles. Elle ajouta.

« Et puis, pas besoin d'hôtel pour moi. Je dormirai chez moi, enfin… dans mon ancienne maison avec Guillaume. »

Il acquiesça sèchement. Le temps où elle ne voulait voir que lui était bel et bien fini, et il le regretta amèrement. Depuis qu'elle était là -et il y avait pensé toute la nuit- il ne cessait de se demander quels choix auraient pu changer leurs vies, s'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble pour toujours, avoir des enfants, se marier… Il savait que oui, et ça le frustrait d'autant plus.

Elle lui jeta une œillade.

« Autre chose, Scorpius ?

- Non, non… Je te laisse travailler. Ça te dérangerait que j'amène Hayden?

- Non, bien sur que non! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Cool, merci. On se voit plus tard. »

Il lui sourit et sortit, ayant une fois de plus du mal à respirer. Il espérait vainement que cette impression de manque d'air qu'il ressentait en étant avec elle se dissiperait peu à peu. C'était franchement ridicule, il n'avait plus seize ans… Pourtant… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans le bureau une autre personne suffoquait.

La semaine qui passa fut la plus étrange que connu le journal. Tous savait qu'il s'étaient passé quelque chose entre la nouvelle et le 'charmeur de Serpent', et tous ressentaient que ça dérangeait les deux concernés. Tout le monde les évitait de peur de se retrouver entre eux deux. Ils passaient soit leur temps à se regarder sans rien dire, soit à se chamailler. Ils n'avaient jamais le même avis sur quoi que ce soit, si bien que tous finirent par croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Les seuls à s'amuser de cette situation étaient Matthias et Oscar. Le rédacteur en chef du journal trouvait les relations de ses deux meilleurs éléments très divertissantes. Quant à Oscar, il s'entendait très bien avec Rose qu'il ramenait tous les soirs chez elle, même quand Scorpius ne sortait pas en même temps qu'elle. Il préférait tout de même les avoir tous les deux car leurs disputes constantes ou leurs silences pesants en disaient long sur la nature de leurs sentiments.

« Rose ? »

Hayden secoua virulemment le bras de Rose qui était quelques secondes plus tôt plongée dans les bras de Morphée. L'enfant était assis entre Rose et Scorpius. Le père admirait le paysage à travers le hublot de l'appareil en vol alors que Hayden dessinait un peu. Rose était habituée à dormir en avion. Elle adorait les vols quand elle réussissait à trouver le sommeil. Scorpius voulait transplaner, elle avait refusé aimant trop l'avion. De plus, les autorisations légales de transplanage d'un pays à un autre coûtaient les yeux de la tête. Rose observa la bouille d'Hayden.

« Oui ?

-Tu vas dormir avec nous à l'hôtel, hein ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, je vais dormir chez moi.

- Tu es mariée ?

- Non, fiancée. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

« C'est quoi la différence ?

- Et bien… pas grand-chose sur les sentiments. C'est surtout de la paperasse. Et puis, je porte toujours mon nom de famille.

- C'est tout ce que ça change ?

- Oui, plus ou moins.

- Alors, pourquoi ils se marient les gens ? »

Scorpius s'était tourné vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres de voir Rose si patiente. Lui-même avait du mal à supporter les questions sans arrêt de son fils. La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

« Et bien… je ne sais pas trop. Pour le mariage en lui-même, je suppose. La robe blanche, les bijoux, les cadeaux, le gâteau. »

Hayden acquiesça, apparemment satisfait, et retourna à son dessin. Scorpius se pencha.

« Rose ?

- Quoi ?

- Potter, il sait que je viens aussi, hein ? Je veux dire, il ne va pas me chasser de chez lui ou un truc du genre?

- Je lui ai expliqué que je venais avec mon collègue. Mais Harry n'est pas du genre à chasser les gens. Ton nom importe peu tant que tu te comportes bien. Tu es un journaliste comme les autres, d'accord ? »

Scorpius acquiesça rapidement, puis se pencha un peu plus

« Tu te souviens l'article que j'avais écrit sur lui dans le journal de Poudlard…

- Oui. Dit-elle simplement avec une moue moqueuse

- Il l'avait lu ?

- Oui. Répéta-t-elle.

- Il n'était pas très élogieux, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Surtout des phrases chocs comme : « Son cerveau a du mourir à sa place lors du sortilège de Voldemort. », « Sa cicatrice va s'élargir si il continu à prendre la grosse tête » et aussi… « Londubat était stupide, Weasley pauvre et Potter -pire des gryffondors- d'une arrogance inhumaine. ». »

Il ferma les yeux, soudain stressé. Surtout du fait qu'elle l'ait cité mot pour mot. Peut être qu'ils en avaient beaucoup parlé chez elle à l'époque et que Potter lui en voulait encore. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mon parrain n'est pas arrogant, et a un sens de l'humour très développé, encore aujourd'hui. Il a beaucoup rit en lisant ton article et a ajouté que tu avais un très bon style.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna le blond.

- Oui. Ginny utilise ce genre de phrase quand il ne veut pas l'aider dans la maison. C'est pour ça que je te dis ça. »

Il posa sa tête sur l'appui tête.

« Rosie ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il réutilisait ce surnom avec elle depuis qu'ils se revoyaient, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Oui, Scorpius ?

- Tu crois que si les choses avaient été différentes… on serait dans cet avion pour des raisons différentes? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Bah… pour rendre visite à tes parents par exemple, avec nos trois enfants : Charly, Sarah et Raphaël. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, qu'il se souvienne de ces prénoms et surtout qu'il se pose ce genre de questions.

« Je n'en sais rien, Scorpius. Soupira-t-elle, éludant ainsi une réponse concrète.

- Mais tu crois que ça aurait été possible ? Je sais que les choses ont changé, qu'on ne s'entend plus vraiment tous les deux… Mais je voulais savoir si tu pensais, à l'époque, qu'on aurait pu finir ensemble. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Le bleu contre le bleu. Elle s'était toujours dit que si ils avaient eu des enfants, tous les deux, ils auraient eu les plus beaux yeux que le monde ait connu. Elle y avait pensé, ça voulait bien dire qu'elle avait envisagé de passer sa vie avec lui.

« Oui. Avoua-t-elle, disant une vérité qui changeait tout. Oui, je crois que ça aurait pu marcher. Qu'on aurait pu se marier, avoir des enfants… tout ça… »

Il la remercia pour sa réponse et se replongea dans la contemplation du hublot. Elle ferma les yeux, ayant tout de même le temps de voir le sourire d'Hayden.

Ils transplanèrent devant le portail des Potter. Le mercredi, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les chances de croiser James, Albus et Lily. Et ça lui plaisait assez. Bien sur, Scorpius ne serait pas aussi ravi qu'elle. Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée et c'est un petit garçon de six ans environ qui débarqua en courant

« Tata Rosie!

- Salut Noah. »

Noah était le fils de James et Emma, sa femme. Il avait aussi une petite sœur : Lotty, âgée de quatre ans, ainsi qu'un petit frère -Harry- qui avait à peine quelques mois. Le petit brun regarda sa tante, puis s'intéressa d'avantage aux nouveaux arrivants. Harry arriva derrière lui.

« Rose! »

Il remarqua soudainement la présence de Scorpius, et fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, quel étrange collègue tu nous ramènes là. » dit il simplement en les invitant à rentrer.

Il les poussa jusqu'au salon vide.

« Les autres sont dans le jardin. Expliqua-t-il. Alors… Scorpius Malefoy.

- Mon collègue à la Gazette. Annonça Rose.

- Le monde est petit. Chuchota Harry. Et… (Il sourit à Hayden qui était perché dans les bras de son père), cet enfant est …?

- Hayden, Mr Potter. Mon fils. »

Hayden répondit au sourire d'Harry dont le regard revint vers le père.

« Il est mignon. Peut être voudra t-il aller jouer avec les autres enfants ? De toute façon, l'interview sera pour plus tard. C'est l'heure du thé. » Dit-il, très sérieux.

Rose sourit. Harry plongea à nouveau son regard émeraude dans celui de Scorpius.

« Alors… Mr Malefoy… Ma cicatrice s'est elle élargie dernièrement ? »

Le sourire professionnel du beau blond se fana. Il bafouilla quelques mots. Rose fusilla son oncle du regard.

« Harry!

- Quoi ? Pouffa le concerné. Très bien, oublions tout ça -bien que c'était un excellent travail- appelle moi Harry. »

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

« Euh… Et bien… appelez-moi Scorpius. »

Harry sourit et les conduisit à l'extérieur.

C'est Lily qui arriva la première et sauta dans les bras de Rose.

« C'est horrible une semaine sans toi, Rose! »

La brune éclata de rire, alors que la rouquine la lâchait.

« Et Scorpius!

- Lily. »

Elle l'enlaça brièvement en prenant garde à ne pas écraser Hayden.

« C'est ton fils ?

- Oui.

- Il est trop chou! »

Hayden fit la moue.

« Je suis pas… »

Scorpius le fit taire en lui pinçant la hanche. James et Albus arrivèrent vers eux et jaugèrent le blond du regard. Rose les devança.

« Scorpius travaille avec moi à la Gazette. Inutile de vous précisez que si vous en parlez à mon père, il va vouloir que je démissionne et tout… »

Scorpius la coupa.

« A cause de moi ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et Scorpius reformula.

« Il préférerait que tu sois au chômage plutôt que de te voir travailler avec moi ? »

Rose le regarda et, d'une voix moqueuse, annonça.

« Il préférerait qu'on me coupe les jambes et les mains avant de m'enterrer vivante que de me voir travailler avec toi. »

Lily éclata de rire alors que Ginny, Paul, et Emma se rapprochaient d'eux avec les enfants. Ils firent rapidement les présentations, et Paul adressa au blond un sourire entendu. Scorpius posa Hayden par terre. Lily le regarda.

« Tu es marié ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse très bien la réponse.

- Divorcé. »

Ginny le regarda en souriant.

« Jeune pour être divorcé avec un enfant. »

Ils se rapprochèrent de la table de jardin où ils s'assirent tous. Lily demanda à Scorpius.

« Et vous avez divorcé pour quoi ?

- Lily! Cria Rose.

- Pas grave… Pas de raison particulière, juste… on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, et je n'avais aucune envie de finir comme mes parents. »

James observa Hayden qui gigotait sur les genoux de son père.

« Fallait peut-être y penser avant de faire un gosse… » Remarqua-t-il sans prêter attention aux coups d'œil assassins de sa cousine.

Même Harry n'apprécia cependant pas la réflexion. Scorpius, lui, fit comme si il avait dit ça poliment, sans le juger.

« Je suis heureux de vivre avec lui… Et je crois qu'on s'en sort beaucoup mieux sans elle. »

Hayden hocha vigoureusement la tête et Lily sourit.

« Quoi, tous les enfants aiment leurs mamans, non ? »

Hayden, peu habitué à ce que les adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'adressent à lui de façon si directe, se cacha le visage sur le torse de son père. Scorpius soupira.

« Et bah, bonhomme ? On a oublié la politesse ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules et Scorpius le repoussa doucement en lui chuchotant quelque chose qui apparemment le rassura. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté.

« On n'est pas obligé d'aimer sa maman, si ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Bah… non… on n'est pas obligé. Mais, pourquoi on n'aimerait pas ses parents ? »

L'enfant se pinça ses lèvres, comme si ça l'aidait à réfléchir.

« Les papas et mamans ne sont pas tout le temps bons… enfin… y en a des pas gentils… on doit pas les aimer juste parce que c'est la famille. Papa, il aime pas grand père. Dit-il comme pour illustrer sa réflexion. Et ma maman, elle prend l'argent de papa. »

Scorpius le dévisagea. L'enfant baissa la tête.

« Tu l'as dit à tonton Oscar.

- Ça s'appelle la pension alimentaire, Hayden. Et tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer ta maman juste parce qu'elle est un peu… »

Il chercha un mot simple et par trop péjoratif. Rose conclut.

« Vénale. Vous avez été marié, quoi ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ?

- Deux. Elle est remariée.

- Et tu lui payes une pension ? S'étonna Albus. Tu t'occupes de lui, ou elle le prend de temps en temps ? »

Hayden baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Veut pas aller chez elle, moi.

- Elle est censée le prendre. Expliqua Scorpius. Mais Hayden ne veut pas. Je ne me force pas à aller voir mon père… Je ne peux le forcer à voir sa mère. »

Hayden annonça.

« De toute façon, quand j'y vais, elle demande à Maria de s'occuper de moi et elle s'enferme avec Paolo. »

Scorpius le regarda. Il semblait un peu en colère maintenant.

« Tu ne l'approches plus jamais, là c'est certain. Elle insiste pour te voir, et demande à sa bonne de te prendre en charge. Elle est encore plus… »

Il cessa de parler, ne voulant pas envenimer la relation entre son ex et son fils. Albus soupira.

« Je peux m'en occuper. Je m'occupe souvent de ce genre d'affaire au ministère. Il y a une femme qui a rendu son mari minuscule et ne voulait pas lui rendre sa taille normale. Elle ne veut pas divorcer alors qu'il ne rêve que de ça. »

Ils rirent tous. Harry se tourna vers Rose et Scorpius.

« Alors, cette interview… J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore me traiter de prétentieux, Scorpius.

- Je ne crois pas non… sourit le blond. Mais je ne cache pas la vérité au public… Je parlerai autant de vos défauts que de vos qualités. À vous de décider ce que vous montrez. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Parfait. Alors, pour l'instant… Je m'en sors comment ?

- Plutôt bien, je crois…Mais comme je viens de le dire : je montrerai la vérité sur le Grand Harry Potter. »

Rose rit doucement.

« La vérité, hein ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Euh… oui.

- Et sur Miss Magie, quelle vérité as-tu montré ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai interviewé, il y a deux ans. Elle a des parents riches et toujours en vie qui plus est. Elle a eu une vie de rêve! Et tu as raconté une histoire bidon sur la pauvre petite orpheline qui s'était réfugiée dans la mode! »

Il grimaça alors que Lily s'était mise à rire.

« Pourquoi t'as raconté n'importe quoi ? Tu pensais que ça se vendrait plus ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« En fait… je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de l'interviewer. »

Rose fit une tête bizarre.

« Attends, tu as passé deux jours sur une île pour une interview d'une heure maximum et tu n'as même pas prit cette heure! Mais qu'Est-ce que t'as bien pu faire ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Bah bien sur! Que faire sur une île tropicale en plein été ? La plage, les cocotiers, l'hôtel cinq étoiles tout frais payés, la piscine, le rhum, encore la plage… Et après des tas de choses dont je ne parlerai pas avec toi! Deux jours, ce n'est pas assez!

- Mais… tu profites de ton travail pour t'offrir des vacances! S'écria-t-elle.

- T'étais plus rapide à la compréhension à Poudlard! » Se moqua-t-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'en pris… Dis-moi que tu as au moins rencontré cette fille! »

Il retint un rire.

« Oui, je l'ai… rencontré. »

Elle grommela.

« Et t'as pas prit le temps de lui poser une ou deux questions ? »

Il fit la grimace, en lâchant Hayden qui ne pouvait plus rester en place.

« Pas vraiment. »

James comprenait où il voulait en venir. Avec le physique qu'il avait, il devait facilement sortir avec des mannequins. Rose répéta.

« Même pas une ou deux questions ?

-Non. On n'a pas vraiment… parlé. »

Même Harry ne put retenir un rire. Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Mais alors qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait? »

Scorpius se tourna vers elle, gardant difficilement son sérieux et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Il la lâcha, trop conscient de ce qu'il avait ressenti en touchant sa peau.

« Non.

- Et tu fais souvent ça avec des sujets d'interviews ?

- Des sujets ? Répéta-t-il. On dirait que tu parles d'une expérience bizarre.

- N'élude pas la question.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Grommela-t-il.

- Que je sache si je dois m'attendre à devoir inventer des trucs quand on devra interviewer des femmes parce qu'elles seront trop occupées avec toi!

- Les voyages durent deux jours, Rose! Riposta-t-il. Je te les laisserai deux ou trois minutes. Plaisanta-t-il.

- T'as quel âge déjà ?

- Et puis… Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles sont rarement jolies. »

Elle parut choquée.

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu ne fais ça que par leur physique ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-il, pas le moins du monde repentant.

- Non mais je rêve.

- J'ai interviewé Dolores Ombrage une fois. Dit-il soudainement. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis dingue à ce point! »

Harry grimaça.

« Là, faut vraiment être désespéré.

- Et aveugle. » Rajouta Scorpius.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Rose, Scorpius et Harry s'échappèrent vers le salon pour faire l'interview. Ils lui posèrent beaucoup de questions, surtout Scorpius qui avait l'air d'essayer de le piéger en lui posant des questions étranges. Mais il fut désolé de voir qu'Harry savait répondre à tout et était d'un calme olympien. Plus d'une heure plus tard ils terminèrent.

« Harry, j'aimerais vraiment que tu n'en parles pas à papa. » dit Rose à Harry alors que Scorpius rangeait ses affaires.

Harry la regarda bizarrement

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu le connais. Il va devenir parano et m'appeler tous les jours.

- Mais, il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour, Rose.

- Pas maintenant. »

Harry observa distraitement Scorpius.

« Il est très beau. Fais attention à toi.

- Harry! Soupira la brune.

- Je ne fais que te conseiller comme ton père l'aurait fait. Bien qu'il l'aurait sûrement dit avec moins de douceur. Alors, fais attention. D'accord ?

- Oui, Harry. »

Il sourit en voyant Scorpius s'approcher avec un regard qui en disait beaucoup sur la nature de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de sa nièce.

« J'ai été ravi de, réellement, vous rencontrer, Harry. »

Harry serra la main qu'il lui tendait

« Moi aussi, Scorpius. Vous êtes bien différent de votre père.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'en est un » assura Harry.

Ils retournèrent au jardin et récupérèrent Hayden au jardin.

« Vous dormez à l'hôtel ? » Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il s'était tramé une histoire entre ces deux là au temps de Poudlard, comme elle sentait à nouveau qu'il se passait quelque chose. Rose fit non de la tête.

« Je vais aller voir papa et maman et ensuite je dormirai chez moi. Enfin, avec Guillaume.

- Et vous, Mr Malefoy? S'enquit la rousse

- À l'hôtel avec Hayden. »

Rose se tourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais, je pensais que tu irais voir ta famille.

- Non, moins je les vois mieux je me porte. »

Elle fit la grimace et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'anxiété.

« Et tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas… Je ne voulais pas… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine défaite.

« Rose, je suis un grand garçon, je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

- Mais, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? »

Il fit non de la tête, et elle soupira, ennuyée.

« Certain ?

- Oui. Je voyage toujours seul. Et là, j'ai Hayden. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers sa famille.

« J'essaie de revenir bientôt, promis. »

Ils l'enlacèrent tous rapidement, dirent au revoir aux Malefoy et les trois visiteurs s'en allèrent.

« Je vais de ce coté là. » chuchota Rose devant la maison.

Il lui sourit.

« Je voyage toujours seul, Rosie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai besoin d'un truc, je t'appelle. Et vice-versa. »

Il observait du coin de l'œil Hayden qui courait après un chien dans le jardin des voisins des Potter. Elle lui dit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas lâchement t'abandonner. »

Il serra les poings dans son pantalon de lin blanc.

« C'Est-ce que tu fais de mieux pourtant. » murmura-t-il.

Elle se figea et palie. À chaque fois qu'une barrière tombait entre eux, à chaque fois qu'ils s'entendaient un peu mieux, l'un d'eux venait à nouveau tout gâcher. Elle baissa la tête lentement, sentant les larmes affluer derrière ses paupières. Elle observa elle aussi Hayden qui sautillait à présent sur le trottoir.

Il s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir dit ça comme ça, si brutalement avec l'intention évidente de la blesser. Il tendit la main vers sa joue comme pour la caresser, mais se rétracta, sachant très bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Désolé, Rose. »

Elle le regarda, son regard bleu légèrement humide. Il avait toujours détesté la voir pleurer. Il avait su la consoler dans le temps, mais maintenant…

Elle savait que de tels mots n'auraient pas du la toucher venant de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ingurgiter chacune de ses paroles, et d'y réfléchir des heures le soir dans son lit quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Il avait toujours un certain pouvoir sur elle, parce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'ampleur de ces sentiments et ne voulait pas les connaître.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais y aller. On se voit demain à l'aéroport ? »

Il acquiesça et, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, osa embrasser sa joue pour lui dire au revoir. Elle frémit et se raidit un peu mais accepta son baiser comme si ce n'était pas important. Il laissa ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps que prévu sur sa peau, sentant son corps s'électriser comme autrefois. Il finit par se détacher, à regret. Il n'avait jamais autant espéré quelque chose tout en sachant qu'il lui était impossible de l'obtenir.

« Au revoir, Rosie.

- Au revoir, Scorpius. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'Hayden revienne vers eux en courant pour dire qu'il avait faim. Rose se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« On se voit demain, bonhomme ?

- Tu restes pas avec moi ? Marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Non, je vais voir mon fiancé.

- Oh. »

Il lui fit un câlin auquel elle répondit de bon cœur. Rose se releva, leur sourit une dernière fois et partit. Scorpius prit Hayden dans ses bras et transplana.

Harry à la fenêtre, fronça les sourcils. Ron en ferait une attaque si ces deux là sortaient ensemble. Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ils s'aiment beaucoup tous les deux. Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Grommela l'ancien brun qui avait maintenant les cheveux grisonnants.

- Et alors ?

- Ron va la tuer. Répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

- Je crois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble du temps de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien… tous les secrets qu'elle faisait… Sa réaction en le voyant après les vacances de Noel… Elle avait beaucoup changé.

- Elle a un fiancé je te rappelle. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Guillaume est pour Rose ce que Dean aurait pu être pour moi. La sécurité. Et si elle est vraiment une Weasley, ça ne lui suffira pas. »

Finalement, Rose se rendit directement chez Guillaume. Il travaillait dans son bureau quand elle arriva. Elle se glissa derrière lui et embrassa son cou. Il sursauta et se retourna avant de lui sourire en la reconnaissant.

« Rosie. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il posa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans un langoureux baiser. Il la repoussa gentiment.

« Et bien, je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle l'embrassa pour seule réponse en faisant courir sa langue. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, mais ne prit pas les devant. C'était toujours elle qui commençait. Elle le poussa sur le canapé et ils firent l'amour bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'être toute seule…

**Note de l'auteur: voili, voulou :p J'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant :p Et remerci pour vos reviews (surtout ma zoyé à moi xD oui, oui , tu m'appartiens xD pour le plus long review que le monde ait jamais connu xD)**

**Biz biz **

**Kitty**

**(pas d'inspi aujourd'hui pour blablater xD dsl :p)**


	4. Partie 1 Chapter 4

**En passant par...**

**_Partie 1: New York, chapitre 4._**

Scorpius ouvrit douloureusement les yeux alors que son réveil lui intimait l'ordre formel de se réveiller. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange où Rose et lui étaient dans un jacuzzi.

Il sortit du lit, doucement et contempla son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il était presque pressé d'être au travail. Le mois de juin était déjà bien entamé et il avait décidé de proposer à Rose des places pour Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait à la fin du mois en Californie. Il en avait déjà offert trois à Oscar et sa femme, ainsi qu'à Matthias. Et bien sur il en gardait deux pour son fils et lui. Il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Rose.

Ils s'entendaient un peu mieux depuis quelques temps, bien qu'ils ne cessent de se chamailler pour des broutilles. Mais il savait que c'était plus pour rire qu'autre chose. Elle déjeunait parfois avec lui. Il ne tergiversait plus autant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue ou de la toucher amicalement. Et plus que tout, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la toucher, l'embrasser… tout en ayant envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il savait qu'elle inviterait toute sa petite famille étant donné qu'elle lui donnerait tous les billets qu'il lui restait. Ils se retrouveraient dans la même tribune. Elle devrait préparer le terrain, et il était certain qu'elle irait voir sa famille le week-end suivant.

Il alla se doucher, et prépara ses affaires, sans oublier les billets. Il attendit que la nouvelle nounou arrive pour s'occuper de son fils et partit.

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Une chaleur moite différente de celle de l'Europe. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être sale avant même d'atteindre sa voiture. Il s'installa à l'avant. Il avait besoin de l'ami et non du chauffeur ce jour là.

« Salut, Oscar.

- Et bien… C'est quoi cette tête ? » Se moqua gentiment l'homme qui démarra avec douceur.

Scorpius sortit les billets de sa poche.

« Je vais lui demander aujourd'hui. »

Oscar sourit.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis quand ? »

Scorpius regarda à travers la fenêtre comme pour chercher le souvenir d'une quelconque relation. Mais depuis quand avait il besoin de réfléchir ? Autrefois, il lui suffisait de se rappeler de quelques jours plus tôt.

« Depuis… qu'elle est revenu. Confia-t-il.

- J'en étais sur. » S'écria Oscar.

Scorpius plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Elle est fiancée… répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Et alors ? T'es papa! T'as plus d'attaches qu'elle je crois. »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Elle est belle… et intelligente.

- Je sais, Scorpius, tu me le dis tous les matins depuis qu'elle est là. »

Scorpius battu l'arrière de son crâne sur l'appui tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

Rose s'assit derrière son bureau, lisant et relisant le mail que lui avait envoyé Scorpius la veille au soir. Il voulait lui proposer quelque chose apparemment. Elle entortilla ses boucles brunes autour de son majeur. Elle repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille. Scorpius et elle y étaient très peu vêtus et surtout très excités. Elle sentit elle-même son souffle se heurté dans sa poitrine. Scorpius avait changé. Et elle aussi. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensembles.

Il entra sans frapper, dans sa chemise blanche fraîchement repassée

« Bonjour! »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle.

« T'as reçu mon mail ? »

Elle acquiesça prudemment, priant pour qu'il ne lui propose rien incluant des sous vêtements. Sinon, dieu lui en était témoin, elle lui sauterait dessus. Cependant, elle se dit que si il venait l'invité à une relation moins amicale, il n'aurait pas parut si détendu et sur de lui.

« Rose…

- Oui ? »

Il semblait vouloir la faire attendre.

« Tu connais Marcos Del Castenios ?

- Le joueur du Brésil ? Oui, je le connais. Il est excellent comme attrapeur.

- Et bien, disons que c'est un ami à moi. Il m'a envoyé des places pour la coupe du monde. »

Elle fit une tête bizarre, et retenant difficilement son envie d'accepter, se montra plutôt raisonnable.

« Scorpius… je ne peux pas. »

Il sembla avalé quelque chose de dur.

« Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne serait pas bien… On fait comme si on était amis mais on restera toujours d'anciens amants… je ne peux pas quitter la ville avec toi, dormir dans ta tente… ce ne serait pas honnête envers mon fiancé par exemple ou mes parents. »

Il éclata de rire

« En fait, j'ai pas mal de places. Alors, je pense que tu pourras invité qui tu veux! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux

« Vraiment ?

- J'avais vingt trois billets et il m'en reste dix huit. Ça te suffira ? »

Elle se leva de son siège et lui sauta dessus, entraînant le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis avec eux. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues, étalé proprement sur lui

« Merci, merci, merci! Répétait elle avec véhémence. Mes parents vont être super contents, et puis… mon oncle et mes cousins et … Bref, tout le monde! Tu es génial. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait euphorique et ne remarquait pas que son corps pressant contre le sien avait provoqué chez lui un trouble qu'elle seule pouvait déclencher ces derniers temps. Il détailla sa poitrine -recouverte d'un soutien gorge bleu- par-dessous sa chemise. Elle était belle. Il eut envie de l'embrasser.

Elle remarqua enfin que sa chose dure pressant contre son ventre n'avait rien d'un objet dérangeant. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

« Scorpius ?

- Oui ?

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est ? »

Il l'observa alors qu'elle rougissait. Il décida de la taquiner un peu

« Vérifies si t'es cap. » proposa-t-il comme un gamin de primaire.

Elle le défia du regard

« Comme tu veux. »

Il était certain qu'elle se dégonflerait. C'était sans compter son caractère digne des meilleures Griffondor. Elle s'assit sur lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ses cuisses encerclaient ses genoux. Elle reluqua rapidement son entre jambes. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait raison mais ne voulait pas se montrer timide. Elle appuya sa main sur sa braguette. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrir tout aussi rapidement en serrant les dents. Elle sourit. Elle sentait elle-même son pouls s'accélérer et espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle avait du mal à conserver son calme. Elle avait très envie de l'embrasser.

Elle se pencha sur lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, frôlant sa peau pale. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et il fit de même pour qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis. Il embrassa sa joue, puis la commissure de ses lèvres avant de toucher enfin la terre promise. Il sourit. Elle se laissa allé à son baiser. Elle regrettait déjà, sachant très bien que c'était mal, mais ne pouvant se défaire de son étreinte. Elle avait oublié qu'il embrassait si bien.

Soudain, elle se détacha

« On en peut pas faire ça… Ce n'est pas moral. Et j'aime Guillaume. »

Il la fusilla du regard

« T'en es certaine ? »

Il avait tant de fois retourner le problème dans son esprit qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son fiancé.

« Pourquoi ? Bien sur que j'en suis certaine! Riposta-t-elle avec fougue.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis huit ans et tu n'es toujours pas mariée. Tu n'as pas non plus d'enfants. Alors que quand tu sortais avec moi, tu inventais leurs prénoms, et toute notre vie… On s'aimait. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement

« On avait dix sept ans… on… ne savait pas encore ce que c'était qu'aimer.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on le sache beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. »

Elle se releva, remarquant qu'il n'était plus excité. Il se mit debout, et sortit les billets de son sac, le visage fermé

« J'espère vraiment que tu l'aimes. Et que tu n'es pas avec lui juste parce que c'Est-ce que les gens attendent de toi. Je ne tenterai plus rien, d'accord ? »

Il semblait extrêmement triste à cette idée.

« Faisons comme si de rien n'était… On est doués pour ça. J'espère tout de même te voir à la Coupe du Monde. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit après avoir remis la chaise en place.

Et elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas lui courir après.

O0°0O

Elle était assise sur un transat et écoutait la discussion entre Emma et Lily qui bronzaient avec elle. Elles parlaient enfants. Un sujet qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre personnellement.

« En fait, Rose, commença Emma. Les enfants c'est pour quand ? »

Rose ouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil et remarqua que sa cousine et sa belle cousine ne la quittaient pas du regard.

« On n'est même pas mariés avec Guillaume. Constata-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pour quand le mariage, alors ? » Demanda une voix plus calme.

Kim, la femme d'Hugo s'installa sur le transat libre.

Toute la famille Weasley au grand complet était là, ainsi que les Potter. Molly et Arthur, maintenant très âgés, couvaient leurs petits enfants des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Chuchota Rose. Y a le temps.

- Le temps ? S'exclama Emma. Tu as vingt cinq ans, ma belle. Tu es avec Guillaume depuis huit ans! Tu attends quoi? Le déluge ? Une incarnation divine ? Une pluie de sauterelles ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'attend d'être sure. Et on vit à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, je te rappelle! C'est impossible pour l'instant. »

Lily se leva et lui tendit la main

« On va se balader ? »

Rose accepta de bon cœur pour échappé à la 'belle famille'. Les deux femmes montèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'adolescente de Rose.

« Avec Scorpius, comment ça se passe ? L'attaqua Lily dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

- Et bien… On s'est embrassé. »

Lily poussa un petit cri suraigu.

« C'est pas vrai! Quand ? Comment ? »

Elle lui raconta rapidement toute la scène qui s'était déroulé dans son bureau trois jours plus tôt. Lily éclata de rire

« Tu lui fais de l'effet dis donc!

- Ne ris pas! C'était très gênant.

- Tu vas coucher avec lui ?

- Je suis avec Guillaume. Et je … je l'aime. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas, non.

- Scorpius m'a dit la même chose… Je crois que… je lui ai fait plus de mal que je le pensais à Poudlard.

- Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Se moqua Lily. Il a passé la fin de l'année en se traînant comme un rat mort. Même les profs s'inquiétaient pour lui!

- Je sais… mais… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de pourquoi j'ai rompu. J'étais raide dingue de lui, et …

- Guillaume t'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et t'as accepté parce que ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Conclut Lily. Sauf à toi, et à Scorpius. C'est l'histoire de ta vie! Vraiment, Rose, tu ne pourrais pas penser à toi un peu pour une fois ? Couche avec Scorpius! Au moins pour te rappeler le bon vieux temps et pour vérifier quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu l'aimes encore. Et si tu aimes vraiment Guillaume, comme tu le dis, tu seras incapable de faire l'amour avec Scorpius, quelque soit la façon merveilleuse dont il s'y prendra. »

Elle sortit en la prenant avec elle et elles descendirent déjeuner. Rose décida que c'était le bon moment pour proposer les billets du match.

« Devinez quoi ? »

Ron la regarda bizarrement en interrompant la discussion qu'il avait avec Harry.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai des billets pour la coupe du monde. »

James, Hugo et Albus se levèrent en un bond.

« Mais, comment t'as fais ? Cria James.

- Les billets sont réservés depuis des mois! Rajouta Albus.

- J'n'ai même pas pu en avoir malgré mon boulot! » S'offensa Hugo.

Ron souriait à sa fille, fier comme si elle avait gagné le prix Nobel de la paix.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Elle se recula un peu sur sa chaise, consciente d'être le centre de toutes les attentions.

« Et bien… d'abord, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione, en maman poule malgré elle.

- Et bien… à mon travail, à New York… J'ai un collègue et… »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si dur. Mais elle avait l'étrange impression que le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Scorpius était gravé sur son visage.

« Vous le connaissez. »

Les Potter lui souriaient, comme pour l'encourager.

« Et c'est qui ? Demanda Charly.

- Scorpius Malefoy. »

Guillaume sursauta

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? S'écria-t-il.

- Pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Tel que je vous connais, vous m'auriez fait démissionné.

- Malefoy! Répéta Guillaume. Ce mec était déjà un crétin à l'époque de Poudlard! »

Harry l'interrompu

« En fait, il est très différent de Drago. »

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui

« Tu le connais ?

- L'interview que j'ai donnée à Rose. Il était également présent. »

Ron fusilla sa fille du regard

« Tu quittes ton boulot!

- Papa! Riposta Rose. Il n'est pas si méchant, je t'assure. Il est même plutôt gentil. C'est lui qui m'a offert les billets. Il connaît l'attrapeur de l'équipe du Brésil.

- Sûrement des faux billets. Grommela Bill sous les coups d'œil furieux de Fleur.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Puis ce que je vous dis qu'il est sympa. Il m'a donné dix huit billets pour que je puisse invité ma famille! Je bosse avec lui huit heures par jour, et il n'est ni méprisant, ni rien de tout ça. Je vous assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Et bien, nous irons.

-Quoi ? Grogna Ron.

- Nous admirons ce match en famille et nous pourrons le rencontrer. »

Ils se disputèrent tous pour les places, et finirent par s'arranger. Seul Noah, le plus vieil enfant eut le droit à un billet. Ron ronchonna un peu avant qu'Harry lui rappelle que le match se déroulait en Californie et qu'ils auraient sûrement moins d'argent à dépenser car les prix étaient différents.

O0°0O

Ils commençaient à faire la queue pour rentrer sur le terrain. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, James, Emma, Hugo, Kim, Paul, Lily, Albus, Rose, Guillaume, Noah, Arthur, Bill, Fleur et Charly formaient un des plus grand groupe. Une bouille blonde arriva en courant vers Rose.

« Rose! »

Elle se retourna et il sauta dans ses bras, alors qu'elle le rattrapait au vol. Ron regarda l'enfant avec une moue suspecte. Il semblait trop Malefoy pour être honnête.

« Hayden, voici ma famille. La famille, Hayden; le fils de Scorpius. »

L'enfant leur adressa un sourire et même Hermione y répondit. Ron lui resta de marbre. Rose demanda à l'enfant

« Où est ton papa ?

- Il est pas encore là. Il était au travail… C'est ma nounou qui s'occupe de moi. Elle est nulle. »

Une femme d'une vingtaine arriva vers eux en courant.

« Hayden! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! Tu es fou!

- Je peux m'occuper de lui, si vous voulez. Proposa Rose.

- Vous êtes qui; _vous_ ? Demanda la nounou.

- Je travaille avec son père. On est dans la même tribune. »

La femme la jaugea, et voyant que l'enfant était collé à Rose, finit par acquiescer

« C'est un vrai monstre. Bonne chance. Et quand vous verrez Mr Malefoy, dites lui que je démissionne! »

Elle alla se perdre dans la foule, alors qu'Hayden descendait des bras de Rose et leva le pouce en l'air en signe de victoire.

« Quinze. Dit il simplement.

- Quinze quoi ?

- C'est la nounou numéro 15. Je l'ai fais partir en quatre jours. Mon record. »

Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Je l'aimais pas beaucoup. Expliqua l'enfant en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Mais, ton père va faire comment, maintenant ?

- Il va m'emmener au travail avec lui! J'aime bien venir au journal… »

Rose lui prit la main alors que tous les observaient.

« Tu restes avec moi, tu te sauves pas. Je ne pense pas que ton père apprécie que je te perde. »

Hayden fit signe que oui avec de grands mouvements de tête. Elle lui présenta rapidement tout le monde. Ils avançaient doucement dans la file, et à quelques pas du guichet Hayden se stoppa en se cachant derrière les jambes de Rose.

« Y a ma maman! Gémit il.

- Où ça ? »

Il lui montra une femme blonde quelques mètres plus loin. James commenta

« Elle a l'air super coincée.

- James! S'écria Hermione.

- Je l'aime pas. Chuchota Hayden. Veux pas la voir. »

Rose se tourna vers lui et se baissa pour être à sa taille.

« T'inquiètes pas. Elle parle avec le monsieur là bas.

- C'est son mari. Paolo.

- Et elle ne va pas nous voir, je suis sure. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Hermione l'interrogea du regard, et elle haussa les épaules. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'entré quand la mère d'Hayden le reconnu.

« Mon chéri. »

Hayden semblait proprement au bord des larmes. Rose soupira

« T'inquiètes, je reste avec toi. »

La femme arriva vers eux et lança un regard glacial à Rose.

« Diane Milton. Que faites vous avec mon fils ? »

Rose comprit immédiatement pourquoi Scorpius n'était pas resté avec elle. Cette femme dégageait un mépris et même une répugnance pour autrui incroyable.

« Rose Wealsey. Je travaille avec son père.

- Oh. Je suppose que vous faites plus que ça si vous tenez mon fils. »

Lily grommela un insulte que tous entendirent, même si la dénommée Diane ne répliqua pas. Rose répondu

« Non, je ne fais que travaillé avec lui. Il n'est pas arrivé et je m'occupe d'Hayden, c'est tout.

- Et bien, je vais prendre le relais si vous voulez bien. »

Rose baissa la tête vers Hayden qui la supplia du regard

« Désolée mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. Dit simplement la brune.

- C'est mon fils.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez sa garde. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de vous suivre. »

La femme la fusilla du regard

« C'est mon enfant.

- Je ne vais pas le forcer. » Répliqua Rose avec force.

Diane allait prendre l'enfant de force quand Scorpius arriva derrière Rose.

« Ah! S'écria-t-elle simplement. Tu laisses ton fils de cinq ans avec une de tes poules, le juge adorera.

- Une de ses quoi ? » Grogna Rose.

Scorpius prit Hayden des bras de la brune.

« Désolé du retard. Bonjour. La nounou est où ?

- Elle a démissionné. »

Scorpius soupira, comme sérieusement désespéré. Diane annonça

« Je veux le prendre pendant le match. »

Scorpius étouffa presque un rire.

« Je crois pas non. »

Il sortit son billet de sa poche et se retourna vers Rose

« Je peux passer avec vous ? »

Elle acquiesça. Diane répéta

« C'est mon droit de le prendre!

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- J'appelle le juge! Le menaça-t-elle.

- Appelle même le Ministre de la magie si tu veux, Diane. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ta névrose! »

Il tendit son billet au contrôleur et entra avec Hayden, suivit par tous les Weasley et Potter. Ils grimpèrent tous jusqu'à la tribune où Matthias, Oscar et Lou- sa femme- étaient déjà installés, ainsi que quelques autres personnes.

Scorpius installa son fils sur une des chaises au premier rang et se tourna vers les Weasley. Guillaume le jaugea du regard

« Malefoy.

- Finnigan. » Soupira Scorpius.

Rose fit rapidement les présentations, bien qu'ils se connaissaient quasiment tous de vue. Lily remarqua

« Elle a l'air… sympathique.

- Qui ?

- Ton ex. »

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu ne l'a pas vu avec de la vaisselle entre les mains. C'est dans ses moments là qu'elle est la plus charmante. Le mieux c'est quand elle t'insulte après avoir un coup dans le nez. »

Même James éclata de rire.

« Elle a l'air fêlée.

- Je confirme.

- Comment t'as fait pour la supporter pendant deux ans ?

- Deux ans ? Ah oui, deux mois en fait, après je suis resté pendant la grossesse et me suis barré ensuite. L'année en plus, c'était la procédure de divorce. »

Albus sourit

« Sympa. »

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il paraissait gêné. Surtout que Ron ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait le haïr plus que tout.

Rose demanda rapidement

« Pourquoi tu étais en retard en fait ? »

Il baissa la tête

« L'interview avec Kerst est annulé. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se balança un peu d'avant en arrière.

« Scorpius ? Insista-t-elle.

- Tu vas rire…C'est très drôle en fait... Enfin, tu vas peut être pas trouvé ça si marrant, mais... Tu te souviens de Miss Magie ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« Et bah… c'est son beau père. »

Harry éclata de rire. Mais Rose ne trouva même pas matière à sourire

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Il ne veut pas de moi comme journaliste. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant nerveusement. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

« T'es vraiment le pire crétin de cette planète, Malefoy!

- Malefoy ?répéta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui, Malefoy! »

Hayden arriva et se plaça entre eux

« J'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Scorpius lui fit signe d'attendre et répliqua à Rose

« C'est lui le crétin dans cette histoire. On aurait pu lui faire une pub d'enfer.

- Non, Malefoy! C'est toi le crétin! Je comprends Mr Kerst! Il a peut-être peur que tu couches aussi avec lui! »

Elle prit la main d'Hayden

« Viens, je t'amène. »

L'enfant sourit et se laissa entraîné. Scorpius fit remarqué

« Eh, c'est mon fils!

- Va te faire voir! »Cria Rose.

Albus éclata de rire, et Scorpius claqua des dents

« Bon, ok… »

Harry pouffa

« C'est quand même pas de chance. Le beau père… »

Le blond soupira

« Ouais… vraiment pas de chance. »

Matthias s'approcha avec Oscar et Lou

« Et bien, Scorpius que se passe t-il ? Vous avez fait une distribution de billets ou quoi ?

- Plus ou moins… J'en avais trop. »

Oscar lui sourit

« Pourquoi Rose est partie ? Je voulais lui présenter Lou. »

Scorpius baissa la tête. Oscar ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel

« Vous êtes vraiment dingues tout les deux. Vous vous disputez tout le temps. »

Scorpius haussa les épaules

« Elle s'énerve pour un rien. Il suffit que je respire trop fort pour qu'elle me frappe. »

James éclata de rire. Ron lui ne quittait toujours pas Scorpius des yeux. Lui et sa fille semblaient trop proches… Beaucoup trop proches. Ils se parlaient naturellement et leur dispute avait des airs de chamailleries de couple. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui avait l'air de penser la même chose. Il espérait vraiment se tromper. Mais il connaissait sa fille, non ? Elle était calme, posée et surtout très intelligente. Pas du genre à sortir avec un crétin insolent juste par ce qu'il était particulièrement beau.

Matthias demanda à Scorpius

« En fait, pour l'interview de Kerst, tu as réglé le problème ? »

Rose revint avec Hayden.

« Non, il ne l'a pas réglé! »

Scorpius sortit son portable de sa poche et le lui lança

« Règle le problème si t'es si intelligente! La défia-t-il.

- D'accord. »

Elle alla rapidement dans ses contacts. Il grimaça

« Vas y te dérange pas. »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et trouva enfin le numéro de Robert Kerst, remarquant son numéro au dessous. Il avait mis Rosie. Pas Rose. Elle rougit, sans s'avoir vraiment pourquoi et cliqua sur le nom de Kerst pour l'appeler.

Elle s'éloigna pour parler. Scorpius ne la lâcha pas du regard, et fut surpris de la voir revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il accepte.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

Il la regardait avec une pointe de surprise mêlée d'admiration. Elle lui rendit son téléphone

« Non. Il ne veut pas te voir. Mais tu peux venir quand même. Enfin tu dois venir par ce qu'il est en vacance à la Réunion et ne veut pas quitter l'île pour me rencontrer. Je ne parle pas bien français, alors j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il sourit, fier

« Tu peux répéter la dernière phrase ?

- Quoi ? »

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Ok ? Tu veux que je le redise ? Que je t'applaudisse ? Ou peut-être que je me mette à genoux et que j'embrasse tes pieds ? »

Il sourit et finit par lui tirer la langue. Elle remarqua

« Très mature, vraiment! »

Oscar éclata de rire alors qu'un coup de sifflet retentissait. Ils s'installèrent tous. Rose s'empêcha de s'asseoir avec Scorpius, bien qu'elle en ait très envie, et se mit avec Guillaume. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra

« T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- On travaille tout le temps ensemble. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est normal.

- Peut être mais je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont il te regarde. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, regardant rapidement Scorpius qui avait posé son fils sur ses épaules, l'enfant agitant un drapeau aux couleurs du Brésil.

« Guillaume, il me regarde comme il veut. C'est son problème. Mais on est fiancés. Alors… il sait que c'est impossible.

- Mais je crois qu'il a envie de … »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« De quoi ?

- De coucher avec toi. »

Elle le fusilla du regard

« Et alors ?

- Alors, c'est Malefoy. C'est un crétin. Qui sait de quoi il est capable ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, retenant une réflexion. Elle était en colère et Guillaume le sentait. Elle lâcha sa main et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle figea son regard sur le terrain. Scorpius se retourna, et lui sourit rapidement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais celui du jeune homme se fana en voyant le regard de Guillaume. Rose se tourna vers lui et d'une voix froide annonça

« Si tu continu comme ça, je te jure que je vais m'énervé. Vraiment. On est plus à Poudlard. Et Scorpius est quelqu'un de bien. Ne le provoque pas.

- Quelqu'un de bien ? » Répéta-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et le match commença. Elle le regarda sans participer aux explosions de joie de la tribune quand le Brésil battu la Chine.

Elle ne sourit qu'une fois, en voyant Scorpius soulevé Hayden et le jeter en l'air provoquant les rires de l'enfant.

O0°0O

Rose enleva ses chaussures, et glissa ses pieds dans le sable. Les grains roux se faufilèrent entre ses doigts de pieds et sous ses ongles. L'hôtel où elle logeait avec toute sa famille était juste face à la mer. Le soleil se couchait sur la baie, et elle apprécia les derniers rayons sur sa peau nue. Elle avait envie de plonger, mais n'avait pas prit son maillot de bain. Elle eut même envie de se déshabillé et d'allé nager même si elle était nue, mais les bruissement des pas sur le sable derrière elle la figèrent dans son élan.

« Je serai bien partant pour un bain de minuit ». Chuchota Scorpius d'une voix douce.

Elle se retourna, le vent balayant se boucles brunes, les ramenant sur son visage. Scorpius était torse nu et avait remonté le bas de son pantalon pour en faire un pantacourt. Elle admira son torse alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard rivé sur l'horizon

« Tu veux te baigner? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle le regarda en souriant, croyant qu'il plaisantait, puis quand elle comprit qu'il parlait sérieusement, fronça les sourcils

« Je n'ai pas prit de maillot de bain.

- Moi non plus. Pouffa-t-il.

- Tu rêves. Soupira Rose avec une grimace.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- C'est donc ce que tu espères ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Oh non… j'espère beaucoup plus. »

Elle rougit et même dans la faible clarté il le remarqua. Il s'installa à ses cotés, projetant du sable autour de lui et sur elle.

« Rose ? »

Elle reporta son regard sur le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon. Elle n'osait pas le regarder car quand il commençait une discussion en prononçant son prénom, ça ne présageait rien de bon

« Oui ? »

Il la dévisageait en souriant. L'orangé du soleil couchant se projetait sur la peau de la jeune femme, la rendant plus brillante.

« Tu es magnifique. » annonça-t-il simplement.

Elle sourit, le regard toujours absorbé par le soleil. Il avait très envie de la toucher, l'effleuré sa peau couleur miel, de plongé son visage dans ses cheveux, d'embrasser ses lèvres couleur pêche. Il aurait tout fait pour revenir huit ans auparavant et faire des choix différents.

« Rose ?

- Oui ? »

Il suivit son regard et lui aussi le planta à l'horizon. Il ne faisait rien pour faciliter les choses, mais il aimait la faire attendre, surtout en sachant qu'elle était d'une patience plutôt limité.

« J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Oui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant avec anxiété les paroles du beau blond. Il était d'une magnificence sans égal. Même le paysage merveilleux faisait pale figure à coté de lui.

« Rose ?

- Oui ? »

Il se tourna et planta ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable dans les sien

« Je t'aime. »

Elle cilla, et retourna son regard vers l'océan sentant déjà les larmes lui brouillé la vue. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, avait juste voulu lui faire comprendre, lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aurait du lui déclaré ça huit ans plus tôt mais n'en avait pas eut le courage à temps. Alors, il le faisait avec un peu de retard. Il se leva, entraînant un peu de sable dans ses poches, la laissant seule face à ses souvenirs.

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà ... :( triste hein ? xD elle aurait quand meme put lui répondre la méchante fille!! Grrrrr xD voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus... :p**

**BiZZZZZ**

**Juste un mot (car toujour en manque d'inspi pour le blabla): Reviews :p please**

**Kitty**


	5. Partie 1 Chapter 5

**_En passant par..._**

**_Partie 1: New York, chapitre 4._**

Rose s'installa sur le canapé, le visage entre ses paumes. Elle avait tenu à passer quelques heures chez elle avant d'aller à la Réunion. Elle craignait ce qui pourrait lui arriver, avec Scorpius, sur une terre inconnue et libre de toute entrave. Il y était allé en transplanant. Elle avait pris l'avion, faisant une halte à Londres, puis en ferait une à Paris avant de prendre un allé simple 'Paris / Saint Denis'.

Elle sentit un poids à ses cotés sur le canapé. Tous étaient dans le jardin mais Hermione s'était échappée pour parler à sa fille qui semblait ailleurs.

« Rosie ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête pour dévisager sa mère qui paraissait inquiète.

« Oui, maman ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air étrangement absente depuis quelques temps. »

Rose fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Je vis à l'autre bout du monde.

- Je ne parlais pas des kilomètres entre nous… Mais, tu as changé ces derniers temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu redeviens la jeune fille que tu étais en dernière année à Poudlard. Tu te souviens, après ta dispute avec ton père, l'été de tes seize ans, tu as passé des mois sans nous donner de nouvelles. Et quand tu es revenu pour Noel, tu avais beaucoup changé. Je m'en rappelle parce que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, tu avais l'air plus heureuse… Différente… comme si ta vie avait changé, comme si tu cachais quelque chose. Et puis, l'été suivant tu étais redevenu toi-même. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier les deux semaines de vacances de décembre où j'avais eu l'impression que tu t'étais enfin trouvé. »

Rose dévisagea sa mère qui lui souriait comme si elle avait tout compris, et elle sut que c'était le cas.

« Tu le savais ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je savais que tu étais amoureuse. Je ne savais pas de qui. Je ne l'ai compris que la semaine dernière en voyant Scorpius. »

Rose se tassa dans son canapé et sa mère lui prit la main, la caressant doucement.

« Tu aimes Guillaume au moins ? »

La réponse fusa.

« Oui. »

La mère ne se laissa pas berner.

« Rose ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, maman, j'aime Guillaume.

- Et Scorpius ?

- Je… »

Elle cessa de parler, l'air perdu.

« La semaine dernière, sur la plage, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit avant… même du temps de Poudlard… Et ça m'a fait tout drôle… J'ai eu envie de lui dire que moi aussi mais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Et bien… ce n'est pas facile à dire… Je ne sais pas si je l'aime réellement au jour d'aujourd'hui ou si ce sont mes anciens sentiments pour lui qui ressortent maintenant que je le revois. Parce que je sais que je l'aimais vraiment à l'époque. Plus que Guillaume sans doute. Enfin, disons que c'était différent. C'était secret, dangereux, interdit… excitant. Maintenant, c'est juste … la vie. Rien de bien palpitant. »

Hermione sourit.

« Et tu penses que la vie est comme ça, vraiment ?

- Bah… oui. Avoua Rose.

- Et bien non. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être interdit pour être excitant. »

Rose la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Donc, tu penses que je n'aime pas Guillaume ?

- Pas comme tu pourrais aimer un homme. Tu l'aimes comme un ami, je pense… Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire pour nous plaire, Rosie. C'est ta vie. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te cache pas que si tu épousais un homme comme Scorpius… Je serai très déçue. Enfin, je suis ta mère, aucun homme ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi. »

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant dans un câlin.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

Hermione éclata de rire, devant cette déclaration. Elle eut l'impression de revoir sa petite Rose de dix ans qui n'avait pas de mal à dire ce qu'elle pensait… Elle avait changé…

O0°0O

Scorpius éclata de rire en voyant Rose plonger dans l'océan indien en riant. Il retira rapidement son t-shirt pour la rejoindre. La plage était noire de monde, et le soleil brûlait les peaux. Il courut jusqu'à la mer et rejoignit Rose qui était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres de la rive.

Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi nue depuis huit ans, et ça l'électrisait réellement. Il se rapprocha d'elle qui se laissait ballotter par les vagues. Elle était magnifique dans son maillot deux pièces bleu, ses cheveux entortillés autour de son visage ravi.

« C'est génial! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu n'étais jamais venu ici ?

- Non. Pouffa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé. Juste l'Egypte, les Etats-Unis, et quelques pays d'Europe. Mais je ne m'étais jamais baignée dans un tel décor de carte postale. »

Il sourit à nouveau devant sa joie presque enfantine. Elle paraissait si gamine en cet instant. Il la regarda observer la plage.

« Y a tellement de monde. C'est dommage… C'est un paysage tellement paradisiaque. Ça serait mieux s'il n'y avait personne. »

Lui aussi aurai voulu être seul, avec elle mais pour des raisons différentes. Ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres du monde qu'ils connaissaient. À des milliers de kilomètres de leur vie. Et il savait qu'il devait profiter de ces quelques jours de liberté. Une vague poussa Rose contre lui et il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu dis ça parce que je suis quasiment nue. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha vers elle, et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. C'était le paradis et il allait l'embrasser. Elle pensa à son père et recula. Il grimaça.

« Ok. Je te force pas. »

Il haussa les épaules et, sentant que la déception allait le faire devenir méchant, plongea. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, le sel lui picotant les yeux, mais il put admirer les jambes nues de Rose, et passa ses doigts sur son bas de maillot de bain avant de se ressortir la tête. Elle fit mine d'être en colère.

« Ne me touche plus jamais comme ça. »

Il embrassa gentiment sa joue et déclara à nouveau

« Tu es aussi belle quand tu fais semblant d'être en colère après moi. »

Elle passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son collègue. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis fatiguée. Je préfère que tu me portes. » Susurra-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait. Mais après tout, elle était loin du monde et voulait s'amuser un peu. Sans aller trop loin, bien sur. Il tentait vainement de contrôler le désir qui le tiraillait. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour dans cette position, là, dans l'eau. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il glissa sa tête dans son cou, et mordilla sa peau, là où elle était toute fripée sous le menton. Elle balança sa nuque en arrière, le laissant faire. Elle avait bu un verre avant de venir à l'eau. Du rhum. Elle n'en avait jamais bu avant et ne tenait pas à l'alcool. Elle n'en ressentait les effets que maintenant, sûrement à cause du soleil tapant sur son crâne.

Elle sentit les doigts de Scorpius sur sa poitrine et se décida enfin à le repousser. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en pris Rose, décides toi! C'est oui ou non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et nagea jusqu'à la rive, le laissant seul. Il partit dans l'autre sens, atteignant facilement la barrière de corail. Il se sentait nauséeux, et fut content de ne pas avoir à faire l'interview finalement.

O0°0O

Il était assis au bar de l'hôtel et la regardait boire. Elle riait aux éclats, complètement saoule. Lui avait arrêté de boire au cas où il devrait la remonter dans sa chambre.

« Rose, tu devrais te calmer sur le rhum. C'est fort tu sais, le rhum des îles, les gens ont l'habitude mais toi… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard vitreux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut! »

Elle se pencha vers lui.

« J'ai envie de toi. Avoua-t-elle en riant.

- Tu es saoule. »

Elle fit des grands signes pour dire non, mais elle avait du mal à tenir sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je vais te dire un secret! »

Elle rit à nouveau alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Le barman retira le verre de devant la jeune fille.

« Elle a assez bu, non ? »

Scorpius acquiesça pour le remercier, avant de se retourner vers Rose.

« On ferait mieux de monter. Je vais te mettre au lit. Tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain. »

Il se leva mais elle s'accrocha à lui.

« Assieds-toi! Je t'ais pas dit mon secret. »

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce et la regarda. Elle loucha un peu.

« Guillaume, et bah… il est pas doué du tout! Il sait même pas me baiser correctement, t'imagines ? »

Elle n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça en temps normal et il fit la grimace. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Alors, je veux que tu le fasses! Que je goûte une dernière fois aux joies du sexe avant de finir ma vie… Parce que tu sais ?

- Non, quoi ? rit il.

- Et bien, quand je serais marié… je devrais passer toute ma vie à simuler! »

Scorpius retint un rire. Si elle se souvenait de tout ça le lendemain, elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face. Elle se mit debout, vacillant un peu. Elle se raccrocha à ses genoux.

« Scorpius… Je veux que tu viennes dans ma chambre ce soir! Et qu'on couche ensemble. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« C'est ça, Rose. Bon, on va monter, et tu vas te coucher… »

Il prit son bras et l'attira à l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées, la jeune fille se rua sur lui, s'attaquant à sa chemise avidement. Il retint ses mains.

« Rose, on se calme.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Il passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Non, Rose. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu le regretteras demain matin. »

Elle tremblait un peu, et colla sa tête au torse de Scorpius qui caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je regrette déjà tant de choses… Soupira-t-elle. Une de plus ou de moins… Et pour une fois, ce sera pour moi. Pour mon bien… C'Est-ce que je veux. »

Il embrassa le haut de son front, sentant sa certitude que le faire serait mal, alors qu'elle parlait. Les portes se rouvrirent et il lui prit ses clés pour ouvrir. Il dormait dans la chambre d'à coté et le lui rappela au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, en tripotant la braguette de Scorpius qui commençait à se sentir un peu excité.

« Bonne nuit, Rose. »

Elle passa sa main autour de son cou et l'attira brutalement vers lui.

« T'en as envie, alors fais le! » le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa alors en mordant ses lèvres avec acharnement avant de l'attirer dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et le poussa sur le lit, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Il essaya de la repousser, mais sans conviction il ne parvint pas à grand-chose. Elle avait mit une main de chaque coté de son visage et ne détachait pas ses lèvres des siennes. Il se laissa aller. À quoi bon lui résister ? Elle avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui… Et ce ne serait pas différent cette fois ci. Cependant, il savait que ce serait la seule et unique fois où il pourrait faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il décida d'en profiter, et surtout de lui en faire profiter.

Il glissa ses mains sous sa robe et la releva pour l'enlever. Il la poussa pour être dessus alors qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise. Il ouvrit les yeux pour l'admirer. Elle était toujours aussi belle, dans ses sous vêtements noirs tranchant sur sa peau couleur miel. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond un peu dans le vague. Elle entoura les hanches de Scorpius de ses jambes comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans l'océan. Elle frotta son bas ventre contre le sien, et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son dos, lui arrachant un grognement d'une sensualité étonnante. Elle se sentait dans un ailleurs où la peur et l'hésitation n'avaient plus leur place. Et un peu moins saoule aussi. Leurs souffles étaient hiératiques, et ils étaient totalement irrationnels… Mais ça les rendaient plus vivants, et plus heureux.

Il détacha l'attache de son soutien gorge d'une seule main, et embrassa ses seins, parcourant de ses lèvres ses tétons tendus par l'excitation.

Elle sentait la virilité de Scorpius sur son intimité, et l'aida à enlever son pantalon, en profitant pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Seuls leurs sous vêtements faisaient barrière, et ils s'en débarrassèrent très rapidement. Il caressa son intimité d'une main experte et elle se cramponna à ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de savoir s'y prendre aussi bien. Il se laissa glisser, embrassant sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril puis descendit plus bas, provoquant une foule de frissons chez la jeune femme.

« Viens. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et chaude.

Il obéit, se releva sur elle et lui écarta doucement mais fermement les jambes. Il la fit attendre un peu, et entra lentement en elle pour lui faire profiter de chaque instants.

« Rose ? Grogna-t-il.

- Oui ? Gémit-elle.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. »

Il rit et l'embrassa avant d'accélérer le mouvement en elle. Rose se cramponna à lui, serrant ses bras autour de lui, puis ses jambes. Elle se pencha en avant et mordit le dessus de son épaule alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le septième ciel. Et tout était plus fort, parce que plus neuf… Depuis quand n'avait elle pas joui ? Au moins huit ans. Et là… il continua un peu, et elle fut rapidement terrassée par un second orgasme. Il se consuma en elle, le souffle court et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Ouah… »

Elle relâcha ses jambes et ses bras, et s'étala sur le lit.

« Comme tu dis… »

Il rit.

« C'était parfait… »

Il se releva un peu pour la regarder et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la recouvrit d'un drap, s'allongea à ses cotés et l'observa toute la nuit… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre lui aussi dans un sommeil profond d'alcool et de désir.

O0°0O

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil vint filtrer à travers les rideaux. Elle se retourna un peu et se blottit contre le corps bouillant de … Scorpius ? Elle se releva d'un coup et le dévisagea. Il dormait à point fermé. Elle souleva le drap et remarqua qu'elle était nue. Elle se pencha et vit que lui aussi était nu. Elle grogna. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, quand il distingua son visage baissa la tête et se leva en récupérant son caleçon. Elle soupira.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et demanda.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Elle eut envie de pleurer, de lui dire que non, mais la culpabilité la rongeait proprement.

« Je suis fiancée. Dit-elle pour seule explication.

- Je comprends. »

Il enfila ses vêtements et la regarda une dernière fois, les larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Rose se rallongea et se serrant sous les couvertures. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il lui avait fait ses adieux ? Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle se mit à pleurer.

O0°0O

Rose se pencha vers l'homme de l'accueil et bredouilla les quelques mots en français qu'elle connaissait.

« Mr Malefoy laissait un mot à moi ? »

Il acquiesça et lui dit, en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Il est parti et a payé la note. Il vous a dit au revoir. Et qu'il espérait que vous l'aimiez vraiment. Et que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix. »

Elle comprit l'essentiel du message et sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle prit ses affaires et transplana jusqu'au Terrier où ses grands parents vivaient encore. Elle savait qu'en ce dimanche toute sa famille y serait. Elle entra dans le jardin, et en effet une vingtaine de personnes y étaient assises. Les enfants jouaient plus loin, alors que les adultes papotaient entre eux.

C'est Lily qui la remarqua en premier et se rua sur elle.

« Tu devais pas rester plus longtemps ? Les paysages paradisiaques ne te conviennent pas ? »

Elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la mine pâle de sa cousine.

« Rose ? C'est Scorpius, c'est ça ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rose haussa les épaules et tenta de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Elle se dirigea vers sa famille, posant son sac sur le perron. Guillaume s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

« Alors, c'était bien ? »

Elle acquiesça rapidement et se dégagea de son étreinte. Sa mère lui lança un coup d'œil angoissé. Même Harry -pourtant pas très doué pour ce genre de chose- remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais elle ne dit rien, alors ils la laissèrent rapidement tranquille.

Elle passa deux jours chez sa famille, et chez elle où elle fit plusieurs fois l'amour avec Guillaume, juste pour oublier la sensation de la peau de Scorpius sur sa peau.

O0°0O

Rose rentra dans son bureau avec l'intention évidente de finir son article. Comme toujours, quand elle était triste, elle se plongeait dans le travail. Matthias entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour! La salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Matthias. »

Il se rapprocha du bureau et posa une pile de dossiers sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Tous les dossiers que nous a laissé Scorpius. »

Elle releva la tête, et sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

« Comment ça ? »

Il haussa les sourcils puis comprit qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« Scorpius a démissionné hier. Enfin, on l'a transféré à la Gazette Française. »

Elle serra les dents, et il sentit son trouble.

« Rose, ça va ?

- Je… »

Elle sentait son souffle lui manquait, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je peux te donner son numéro si tu le souhaites ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Scorpius avait facilité son choix. Elle n'avait plus à hésiter entre lui et Guillaume. Il avait choisit pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau compliquer les choses. Elle soupira.

« Non… il ne vaut mieux pas. Merci quand même. »

O0°0O

Rose s'allongea sur le canapé du salon, alors que son père -saoul- chantait des chants de Noel. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi et Guillaume -assis à ses cotés- fit de même.

Elle était enceinte de quelques mois déjà. Et elle se marierait dans huit mois.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Ça se voyait qu'elle pensait qu'elle perdait la tête. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Guillaume. Après le départ de Scorpius, elle avait enfin décidé d'avancer dans la vie… Pourtant, elle se sentait de moins en moins vivante…

O0°0O

La médicomage lui disait de pousser, et elle se demandait si ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Elle se dit que sa mère avait du la détester si elle lui avait fait subir tout ça… Elle poussa encore, sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonner.

Elle entendit un cri. Un pleur. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, alors que la médicomage lui montrait un bébé minuscule.

« Miss Weasley, vous avez une merveilleuse petite fille. »

Rose sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, mais sa vue se brouillait. Elle aperçut sa fille. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond -plus froid que les siens-, une peau pâle -plus pâle que la sienne-, un petit nez tout fin, et des cils blonds… Elle pensa à Scorpius, puis plongea dans les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la mort puisse être une telle délivrance.

La médicomage s'approcha de la famille Weasley. Hermione se rua sur elle, et James demanda.

« Fille ou garçon ? »

La médicomage baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à dire à une personne qu'elle était malade ou autre. Mais dire à une famille complète que leur fille était morte. Surtout en accouchant. Mourir en donnant la vie. Quelle ironie.

« C'est une fille. Finit-elle par dire. Mais… Il y a eu des complications pendant l'accouchement. »

Hermione s'accrocha au bras de Ron qui la soutint difficilement. Harry répéta.

« Des complications ? »

La médicomage les regarda rapidement. Ils étaient si nombreux. Et en plus, ils faisaient partie des personnes ayant le plus participé au combat contre Voldemort. Elle avait tout fait pour sauver Rose mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Ces gens avaient sauvé le monde, et elle n'était même pas capable de sauver leur fille.

« Rose a fait une rupture d'anévrisme. C'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas prévoir… Nous avons tout fait pour la sauver. Mais… je suis désolée, elle… »

Lily éclata en sanglots, bercée rapidement par Paul qui pleurait lui aussi. Guillaume se rassit dans la salle s'attente, la tête entre ses mains. La médicomage se força à finir sa phrase.

« Elle est décédée. »

**Note de l'auteur:... 3minutes de silence. Vous me haissez. ? non ? oui ? peutêtre ? **

**La deuxième partie... concernera la fille de Rose. Vous retrouverez aussi la version Happy End (écrite pour ma Zoyyé XD) sur mon blog... dès ce soir je pense. Ou demain matin. L'adresse est sur ma page de présentation. Je vous conseille d'allé la lire... Avant de lire la suite je pense que ce sera mieux. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews... et pour ceux qui vont venir hein ? xD 55 ? non ? xDj'espère ... 3**

**A bientot (mercredi je pense... et oui je vais poster très vite maintenant :p) pour la seconde partie: _Paris..._**

**_Kitty See _**


	6. Partie 2 Chapter 1

**_Noe de l'auteur. Et oui, voici voilà la deuxième partie :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Bon, soyons réalistes, Rose et Scorpius ne sont plus les héros de cette histoire mais leur fille -avec tout les traits de caractères que ça comporte- si, et bien sûr elle a 17ans alors les zamoureux xD. _**

**_Sinon, bah je dédis cette suite de fic à ma Zoyé national xD -j'ai meme donné son prènom à l'héroine pour vous dire! xD parce qu'elle l'a lu en avant prem's, qu'elle m'a corrigé et aidé et puis voilà (voyons soyez pas jaloux :p donnez moi votre prénom, et vous ferez une apparition xD au cas où vous avez pas compris, je suis en manque d'idées de prènoms pour mes fics xD alors si vous avez un prénom original -ou pas...) bref, merci ma zoyé (oui oui, elle m'appartient xD enfin zoé fait ce qu'elle veut mais zOyé c'est pas pareil :p et puis en plus elle a pas le sang bleu xD no coment), que je yémeuh. Bisous _**

**_En passant par..._**

**_Partie 2: Paris, chapitre 1._**

**_Après l'enfance, en même temps qu'on prend possession de la vie elle nous quitte..._**

« Zoé Weasley. »

La voix au micro la fit se lever et s'avancer vers le podium pour recevoir son diplôme de fin d'étude. Elle sortait première de sa promotion et devrait faire le discours de fermeture. Elle voyait toute sa famille dans le public. Ils prenaient à eux seuls trois rangées de sièges. Elle retint un rire et se plaça derrière le micro après avoir pris son diplôme que lui tendait le professeur Teddy Lupin. Elle lui accorda un dernier sourire, et son regard parcourut la foule.

« Bonjour à tous. Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous -élèves ou parents- ce jour est la fin d'une vie. Pour les parents, vous allez voir vos enfants commencer une nouvelle vie, peut-être même loin de vous. Pour les enfants… Et bien, je suppose que comme moi vous attendez avec joie de ne plus avoir vos parents sur le dos. »

Un rire parcourut la salle, et le regard de Zoé se posa sur son père. Elle revint à son discours avec peine, sachant très bien que la discussion qui l'attendait dans la soirée allait être la plus dure de sa vie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Nos années à Poudlard ont certainement été, et resteront toujours, les plus belles années de notre vie. Et cette journée en marque la fin. La fin de notre enfance, ou adolescence comme vous voulez. Nous allons démarrer la vraie vie, y entrer brutalement, ce à quoi Poudlard nous a préparé pendant sept années. Certains d'entre nous réussiront. D'autres pas. Mais c'est désormais à nous de faire nos propres choix, de prendre des décisions pour nous même et pour notre avenir. Nos erreurs, nos échecs ou au contraire nos réussites ne dépendront que de nous… Alors, je voulais vous souhaiter à tous bonne chance. J'espère que vous réussirez dans la vie, que vous saurez faire les bons choix et que vous trouverez le bonheur. Ou au moins, que vous vous trouverez. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois sous les applaudissements -plus forts du coté de sa famille- et descendit de l'estrade, serrant son diplôme contre sa poitrine.

Les élèves et parents commencèrent à quitter la grande salle pour rejoindre la cour. En chemin, Zoé croisa Teddy qui l'enlaça rapidement.

« Alors, notre meilleure élève fait quoi l'an prochain ? » demanda-t-il une fois dehors.

Guillaume, Ron, Hermione et Hugo étaient avec elle, et c'est son père qui répondit à sa place.

« Elle va faire des études pour devenir Médicomage. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais faire du journalisme. Après tout, tu t'es occupée du Poudlard Hebdo pendant pas mal de temps… »

Zoé ouvrit la bouche mais encore une fois Guillaume la distança.

« Non, des études de journalisme ce n'est pas très réel. Et puis, de plus en plus de jeunes font ça et se retrouvent au chômage. »

Zoé baissa la tête, remarquant rapidement le regard soucieux de Teddy.

« Zoé est une excellente élève, elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'en sortir quel que soit le domaine dans lequel elle souhaiterait évoluer. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement. Guillaume répliqua.

« Et bien, elle a choisi la médecine magique. »

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite fille.

« Et elle est bien assez intelligente pour réussir là dedans! Comme sa grand-mère et son père, ce sera parfait. »

Zoé baissa la tête. Teddy fronça les sourcils, alors que sa fille - Destiny, âgée de dix sept ans- venait vers lui en courant.

« Salut papa! Zoé, tu viens ? »

Elle s'échappa avec joie de la discussion sur son avenir et suivit sa meilleure amie. Elles s'installèrent sous un arbre, à quelques mètres du lac.

« Alors, tu leur as dit ? » demanda Destiny en s'appuyant sur le tronc du saule pleureur.

Zoé soupira.

« Pas encore… ils vont être tellement déçus.

- Et alors ? Zoé, c'est ta vie! Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Imagine moi en train de suivre les conseils de mes parents ? »

Elles rirent ensemble, alors que Destiny sortait deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de son sac. Zoé en prit une et elles se mirent à boire. Destiny finit avant elle et déclara

« Je vais arrêter mes études moi. »

Zoé recracha tout ce qu'elle avait bu par le nez et s'étouffa.

« Quoi ?

- Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser.

- Tu vas te marier avec mon cousin! Cria la jeune fille, toujours sous le choc. Et il te demande d'abandonner tes études en plus! Je vais le tuer. »

Destiny la retint alors qu'elle faisait mine de partir.

« Il m'a rien demandé du tout. Mais, je vais bosser dans la librairie de maman. Et puis, Harry est sur la liste principale pour ses études d'auror. Dans deux ans, il aura fini! On s'installera ensemble…

- Mais, tu veux pas … travailler ? Faire un truc qui te plais… Et puis, te développer, grandir avant de tout plaquer pour un mec! »

Destiny sourit, ce qui étonna grandement Zoé.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Zoé. C'est pas dans le boulot que je vais m'épanouir. Je veux des enfants, un mari… Une vie de famille quoi. Alors que toi… Tu es la fille la plus intelligente et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu vas tout démolir dans ta vie, et tu vas battre tout le monde. Tu vas devenir une super héroïne de la Gazette! »

Elle fit tinter sa bouteille sur celle de Zoé, comme pour sceller leurs avenirs. Deux avenirs radicalement opposés.

O0°0O

La jeune fille démêla rapidement ses cheveux d'un châtain clair presque blond. Elle avait hérité sa tignasse de sa mère, qui la tenait elle-même de sa grand-mère. Sa peau était d'une couleur de porcelaine translucide, qu'elle avait hérité de dieu sait qui, et ses yeux, d'un bleu inhumain, se détachaient sous sa frange déstructurée. Elle était belle. Plus belle que quiconque habitant cette bourgade insignifiante. D'une beauté inhumaine également. Elle ne le savait pas. Et ça la rendait sans doute encore plus fascinante. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et sortit de sa chambre, prête à braver son destin tout tracé - pas par elle cependant- et surtout à le modifier.

Zoé sourit en observant la banderole 'Félicitation Zoé!' accrochée dans le salon du Terrier dont avait hérité son grand père. Arthur et Molly étaient morts quelques temps après sa naissance. Elle n'avait quasiment aucun souvenirs d'eux. Ginny, Percy et Bill les avaient rejoint pendant l'enfance de la jeune fille.

Elle s'installa à table avec toute sa famille. Guillaume la regarda bizarrement. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et craignait vraiment qu'elle l'annonce ce soir là.

Hermione lui servit une bonne cuillère de purée pomme de terre, et lui rajouta trois tranches de bacon.

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Zoé la remercia. Guillaume ne la quittait pas des yeux, et plus elle le regardait -par intermittence- plus elle se disait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il était terre à terre et n'était pas du genre à réaliser ses rêves. Elle, elle ne pensait qu'à ça, à toutes les manières de les réaliser, même les plus fantaisistes. Elle aimait être différente, lui se fondait dans la masse. Ils étaient deux parfaits opposés.

Elle se gratta la gorge et commença.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Lily fut la première à se tourner vers elle suivit de peu par le reste de sa famille.

« Quoi ? » gronda Guillaume.

Elle inspira à nouveau fortement et Harry lui sourit. Il l'aimait beaucoup, autant qu'il avait aimé sa mère. Elle était comme elle, avec une fougue et un mépris pour les règlements, qualités héritées de son père. Elle ressemblait à Scorpius, et seules quelques personnes avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Guillaume. Et Guillaume n'en faisait apparemment pas partie.

« Je … Je me suis inscrite à une école de journalisme à Paris. Je dois faire un stage pour la Gazette tout l'été. À paris aussi. J'ai été admise. Seuls cinq personnes sur toutes les candidatures ont été acceptées. C'est une chance énorme… alors… »

Guillaume se leva d'un bond.

« Du journalisme ? répéta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Je ne payerais pas un seul gallion pour que tu fasses du journalisme.

- J'ai une bourse. Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Et…

- Du journalisme ? Dit il une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête de répéter ça! On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer que je veux me prostituer! Maman était journaliste! »

Guillaume haussa le ton et elle se leva de sa chaise à son tour.

« Ta mère avait des idées folles sur un tas de sujets! Sur le journalisme par exemple! Tu ne changeras pas le monde, Zoé!

- J'ai quand même le droit d'espérer, non ? Et puis c'est ma vie !

- Et tu ne vas pas la bousiller! Paris en plus! Tu vas vivre où, tu peux me le dire ?

- Je trouverai! Je n'ai pas six ans, je peux me débrouiller. »

Il se figea et d'une voix plein de haine lui annonça.

« Si tu deviens journaliste, ne compte pas sur moi pour assurer tes arrières! Tu te débrouilleras comme tu veux, mais pas d'argent. Tu trouveras un logement, de quoi t'habiller et te nourrir où tu voudras, mais je ne serais pas derrière toi tant que tu n'auras pas retrouver la raison! »

Elle serra les dents. Si il ne lui donnait pas un minimum d'argent, elle ne pourrait pas suivre son programme. Mais avec son caractère et sa détermination légendaire, elle déclara.

« Parfait. Je me débrouillerais. »

Elle sortit de table et, bousculant sa chaise qui se renversa, remonta dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle souleva son oreiller pour lire la lettre que lui avait envoyé la secrétaire du rédacteur en chef de la gazette parisienne.

« Miss Weasley,

En vue de vos surprenants résultats scolaires et de vos multiples investissements dans différentes activités, notre journal serait ravi de vous accepter comme élève pendant quelque temps pour, par la suite, vous proposer éventuellement un travail. Vous serez affecté à la section de notre choix dès votre arrivée. Les deux mois de stage vous permettrons de vous familiarisez avec le milieu pour ensuite faire votre année d'étude dans notre école.

Nous espérons une réponse dans les plus brefs délais pour -au cas où vous ne seriez plus inte… »

Bref, le blabla habituel. Elle avait une chance inouïe d'avoir été acceptée. Et maintenant… Elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Elle se leva. Le stage commençait dans deux semaines. Elle voulait être à Paris bien avant, pour, déjà, trouver où se loger. Elle se leva d'un bond, et sortit sa male de Poudlard de sous son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas encore entièrement vidé, et elle fut plus rapide à remplir. Elle enfonça rapidement tout le contenu de son armoire dans le bagage avant de se diriger vers le tiroir de son bureau et d'en sortir un petit carnet noir où elle avait toujours tout noté. Sa vie complète. Rien de très précis, ni de daté mais elle se comprenait, c'Est-ce qui comptait.

Elle l'enfonça dans sa male, enfila un gilet par-dessus sa robe et transplana au centre devant Gringotts, retira tout son argent et transplana à nouveau au centre de transplanage de Londres.

Elle se rendit à l'accueil et demanda le droit de transplanter à Paris, paya son 'billet', et quitta le pays.

Elle arriva et entendit son portable sonner dans sa poche. Ils avaient fait vite. Mais trop tard, elle n'était déjà plus là.

Elle se faufila parmi la foule de sorcier et prit un taxi. Ils étaient identiques aux taxis moldus, sauf qu'ils allaient dans des endroits différents. Elle tendit au chauffeur quelques gallions.

« Vous pourriez m'indiquer un hôtel ? » demanda-t-elle dans un français parfait.

Il la conduisit à l'hôtel le plus proche et elle y passa la nuit, attendant impatiemment le jour pour enfin visiter la ville dont elle rêvait depuis toujours. En se réveillant, elle prit son carnet et l'ouvrit à la page du milieu où se dressait une liste. _Les cents choses à faire avant de mourir_. Elle cocha la case : _Aller à Paris_, avec un grand sourire.

**Et oui, elle ne sait pas qui est son père... mais, Paris, ça vous dit rien ? xD Au prochain chapt, vous découvrierez la nouvelle vie de Scorpius (et la nouvelle femme de sa vie... désolée, je préviens parce que vous allez me hair de l'avoir fait oublié Rose , enfin pas vraiment oublié non plus), un Hayden très... malefoyien xD, et un charmant garçon (qui ferait de moi tout ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, comme il veut, où il veut :p)**

**Biz biz**

**Reviewez **

**Kitty**


	7. Partie 2 Chapter 2

_**En passant par...**_

**_Partie 2: Paris, chapitre 2._**

_Paris… Les rues pavées contrastaient étrangement avec les avenues, plus grandes… Je marchais tranquillement dans les ruelles parisiennes…_

_Paris… C'était mon rêve… Depuis toujours… La tour Eiffel. Je la voyais de loin mais n'osais pas trop m'en approcher de peur qu'elle disparaisse en un nuage de fumée._

_Paris… J'observais les gens. Ils étaient différents… Plus vivants, aux terrasses des cafés. Ils fumaient tous aussi…_

_Paris… Je regardais les vitrines de boutiques chics des rues chics et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer un peu plus d'argent…_

_Paris… J'aimais cette ville comme si j'aurais toujours du y vivre… comme si là était ma place…_

_**Paris.**_

Elle avait soif. Elle marchait depuis de début de la matinée et le soleil se couchait derrière Notre Dame. Elle flâna encore un peu près des Bouquinistes et s'arrêta à la terrasse d'un café. Elle avait de l'argent moldu qu'elle avait transformé le matin même. Elle commanda un café et s'installa. Elle passa sa main sur son front couvert de sueur. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, mais la pluie Londonienne ne lui manquait en rien. Elle ralluma son téléphone portable. 18 appels manquants. Elle ne les rappellerait pas maintenant.

Elle but une gorgée de son café. Elle avait toujours préféré ça au thé. Elle détestait le thé. Elle détailla un peu plus le bar, et remarqua qu'on ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années la mangeait littéralement du regard. Il lui sourit en continuant à l'observer. Elle finit par détourner le regard et se plongea dans sa tasse, les yeux rivés sur la mousse de son cappuccino.

Elle sentit qu'on tirait la chaise face à elle. Le jeune homme s'était assis, négligemment, l'air sur de lui. Il devait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait des yeux d'un vert étourdissant, nuancé par des pépites dorés. Son nez était trop droit, et trop fin. Ses lèvres étaient plutôt minces également. Il ressemblait à ces mannequins dans les pubs pour les parfums moldus. Il était large des épaules, et plus mince à la taille. Il portait une de ces chemises blanche trop bien repassées qui caractérisait si bien les gens ayant les moyens. Son jean déchiré par contre, ainsi que ses converses lui donnaient un air de jeune moyen. Il lui lança un sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour. Je me suis permis de m'asseoir.

- Je vois ça. » répliqua-t-elle coupant court à toute réplique supplémentaire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je m'appelle Benjamin. »

Elle finit son café, et posa sa tasse avec fracas sur la table avant de se lever. Elle posa un billet de cinq euros sur la table et quitta le café.

Il la suivit et elle eut soudain peur qu'il soit un de ces malade mental qui kidnappe les jeunes filles pour en faire Dieu sait quoi.

« Hey! L'interpella-t-il.

- Quoi ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Si nécessaire, elle savait se défendre. Un coup de pied bien placé ferait l'affaire.

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, alors qu'il ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

« Et je ne vous le donnerez pas. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit rapidement, le laissant seul au milieu de la rue. Elle l'entendit crier.

« On se reverra! J'en suis certain! »

O0°0O

« Hayden! »

Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se faisait virulemment secouer par son meilleur ami.

« Putain, Hay! Il est huit heure du soir. T'as foutu quoi la nuit dernière? »

Hayden finit par consentir à ouvrir les yeux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Benjamin.

« Quoi, qu'est' tu veux ? »

Benjamin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il m'est arrivé un truc génial.

- Tu t'es enfin tapé une fille dont t'étais pas amoureux ? Grogna le blond avec un sourire.

- Très drôle, vraiment. Non, j'ai rencontré une fille. Magnifique. Merveilleuse. Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Hayden le regarda intensément et finit par éclater de rire.

« Ok, je me lève. Mais arrête de raconter des conneries. »

Il se leva en caleçon et ébouriffa rapidement ses cheveux blond cendré en descendant vers la cuisine de l'appartement où il vivait toujours avec son père.

« Alors, Ben… Pourquoi t'es parti si vite hier soir ? C'était la soirée de l'année. De l'extasie traînait. »

Ben leva les yeux au ciel en regardant son ami prendre un verre de jus de fruit

« T'en veux ? Proposa Hayden.

- De l'exta ?

- Non, du jus. »

Ils rirent bêtement et Ben se demanda si son ami ingurgitait plus de jus ou de drogue.

« Je m'ennuyais hier soir…

- C'était génial. Comment t'as fait pour t'ennuyer ?

- J'aime pas les soirées moldus. J'aime pas non plus la drogue moldus. Je risquerai pas ma vie pour planer cinq minutes… »

Hayden sourit, et Ben lui demanda de raconter sa soirée.

« J'ai fini avec deux magnifiques françaises d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Deux ? S'étonna le brun.

- Ouais. C'est ça aussi qui est bien avec les moldues. Beaucoup moins coincée que les sorcières. Beaucoup plus créatives aussi. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Ben éclata de rire, alors qu'Hayden prenait un paquet de céréales et commençait à en manger à même la boite.

« Alors… c'était quoi cette histoire de fille ? »

Un sourire niai se posa sur les lèvres de son ami

« J'ai vu une fille. Je lui ai parlé. Elle m'a jeté. Elle était merveilleuse… Tout simplement …ouah. »

Hayden fronça les sourcils et mâchonna quelques instants les céréales, la bouche ouverte.

« Ouais…donc, t'as vu une fille, elle t'a jeté et tu craques pour elle. Cette fille t'a jeté et tu vas insister ?

- Il faut déjà que je la retrouve!

- Parce que tu veux la retrouver ?

- Oui. Admit Ben.

- Euh… Benjamin Winter, Est-ce que tu pourrais juste une fois dans ta vie, tomber amoureux d'une fille que tu peux avoir ? Ou ne pas tomber amoureux du tout! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme, une femme, et deux adolescents. Scorpius s'approcha de la cuisine américaine où son fils et son ami discutaient.

« Enfin levé ? »

Hayden haussa les épaules alors que sa belle mère récupérait le paquet de céréales de ses mains.

« On va bientôt manger. Tu restes avec nous, Benjamin ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Madame Malefoy. »

Anna Malefoy sortit d'un sac des plats à emporter et les posa sur la table.

« Éric, Clara, on mange. »

Les deux adolescents qui allaient monter dans leurs chambres revinrent vers la table familiale et s'installèrent.

Clara avait quinze ans, et avait hérité de la chevelure angéliquement blonde de son père, mais des yeux marrons chocolat de sa mère. Éric lui avait treize ans, était brun comme sa mère, mais il tenait ses yeux bleus de son père. Ils avaient tout deux hérité de sa peau pâle et de son maintien parfait, mais du caractère plus calme maternel.

Scorpius s'installa en bout de table, Anna face à lui, Ben et Hayden d'un coté, Clara et Eric de l'autre.

« Alors, Ben comment se passe ton école d'art ? demanda Anna en les servant.

- Bien, Madame. Je dois faire un stage, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé où. »

Scopius proposa.

« Tu peux travailler au journal si tu veux. On a toujours besoin d'un dessinateur… Passe au bureau à la fin du mois, c'est à cette période que commence les stages. D'ailleurs, on va recevoir pas mal de stagiaires cette année, plus que d'habitude. Je ne m'en suis pas occupé, j'espère que Missy -ma secrétaire- n'aura pas fait n'importe quoi. »

Hayden soupira.

« Papa, personne ne fait jamais assez bien le travail pour toi. »

Clara pouffa.

« En tout cas, moi aussi je vais y travailler.

- Tu vas m'aider, Clara, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est juste pour que tu ais…

- De l'expérience professionnelle! Je sais papa! » Coupa la jeune fille.

Anna sourit à son époux.

« En tout cas, j'ai vu certains dossiers et ce ne sont que des bons élèves qui ont été choisis. Il y a une jeune fille de Poudlard… Tu verrais son dossier. Tout simplement parfait. »

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sûrement une de ces parfaites petites anglaises ultra coincée. »

Ben acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Dans tout les cas, Mr Malefoy, je serais ravi de travailler pour vous. »

Scorpius sourit.

« Sinon, qu'Est-ce tu as fait de beau, Hayden, à part dormir?

- Je viens de me réveiller. Confia Hayden, penaud.

- Et toi, Ben… Tu as fait des choses plus constructives, rassure moi ? »

Hayden se mit à rire.

« Oui, il a flashé sur une fille. »

Ben lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Pour information, ce n'était une fille. C'était la fille. »

O0°0O

Zoé passa les deux semaines suivantes à dormir dans des hôtels de plus en plus miteux, et ses journées à visiter Paris. Elle n'avait jamais aussi peu mangé. Mais, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre plus d'un repas par jour. Quant à appeler sa famille, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour le faire et préférait continuer à penser qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Elle avait trouvé le monde magique au bout d'une semaine et avait visité tout le monde parallèle appelé Bonaccord Town.

En ce lundi matin, elle gravit, pour la première fois, les marches conduisant à la Gazette. Elle se rendit directement à l'accueil, remarquant d'autres jeunes qui semblaient eux aussi chercher quelque chose. Elle s'avança vers le bureau principal.

« Bonjours, je dois faire un stage ici… »

La secrétaire la regarda pendant de longues secondes.

« Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

- Zoé Weasley.

- Nom complet. Soupira la femme en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

- Zoé Rose Hermione Molly Sarah Weasley Finnigan. »

La femme grimaça, se défigurant alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas très belle.

« Je vois… Neuvième étage, puis huitième couloir à droite, troisième porte à gauche, bureau douze.

- Merci. »

Elle suivit les indications de la secrétaire et arriva dans un bureau, où elle s'installa. Quatre autres jeunes, quatre garçons de son âge débarquèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent et lui lancèrent des coups d'œil intéressés. À croire qu'il n'y avait pas fille potable en France.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une femme, de la petite quarantaine, n'entre dans la pièce et se plante devant eux. Elle était plutôt belle. Brune, les yeux chocolats très foncés, la peau couleur miel doré, petite et plantureuse. Le genre de femme qui avait une merveilleuse aura maternelle. Le genre de femme que Zoé aimait beaucoup.

La femme lui sourit. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être la seule femme dans un monde d'hommes. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes au journal. Bien sur, ce n'était pas pareil aux Etats-Unis par exemple. Mais en France, c'était comme ça.

« Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais d'abord me présenter. Je suis Anna Malefoy, vous me verrez souvent étant donné que je m'occuperez de vous. Si vous avez un problème, ou qu'un employé à un problème avec vous, je m'en charge. Je suis aussi la femme de Mr Malefoy, le rédacteur en chef… Donc vous me verrez d'autant plus souvent. Que les choses soient claires, ici nous aimons que tout soit bien fait et surtout le plus rapidement possible. Il faut également que vous sachiez qu'à l'issue de ses deux mois, nous ne choisirons que deux d'entre vous qui obtiendront un travail ici à la fin de leur année d'étude. Maintenant, je voudrais vous voir un par un pour savoir dans quelle section vous voulez travailler par exemple… Nous allons commencer par… »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Zoé.

« Honneur aux dames. Vous vous appelez ?

- Zoé Weasley.

- Très bien, Zoé. Nous allons aller dans mon bureau. »

Elle la conduisit dans une autre pièce et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

« Alors, Zoé… D'où venez vous ?

- D'Angleterre. D'un village près de Londres.

- Et quel âge avez vous ?

- Dix sept ans. »

La femme lui sourit.

« Alors… Dans quel section voudriez vous travailler ?

- Les affaires internationales. »

La femme se figea et ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Zoé… Nous ne mettons jamais de jeunes dans cette section. C'est un travail très dur, et … Vous ne préféreriez pas travailler dans la section Sport Magique par exemple, ou cuisine, ou mode sorcière… ou…

- Non, vraiment. Je veux travailler dans la section des affaires internationales quand j'aurais mon diplôme de journalisme. Alors… je voudrais voir ce que c'est. »

Elle parlait avec foi, avec détermination, et Anna esquissa un sourire.

« Mon époux travaille dans cette section. Il la dirige même, comme il dirige le journal. Il n'accepte pas de stagiaire normalement mais je vous organiserez une rencontre, si vous le souhaitez. »

Le visage de Zoé se fendit en un large sourire et elle demanda, d'une voix extrêmement joyeuse.

« Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ? »

Anna acquiesça.

« Bien sur. Mais demain plutôt. En attendant, vous pourriez travailler avec moi… et puis vous balader dans le journal. D'accord ? »

Zoé lui sourit à nouveau. Définitivement, elle l'aimait bien.

Elle sortit du bureau avec Anna et elle firent quelques pas avant qu'une adolescente fonce vers elle.

« Maman! »

Anna sourit, et regarda les deux jeunes filles. Elle fronça les sourcils, brièvement. Malgré leurs couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux différentes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Clara, ma fille. Zoé, une nouvelle stagiaire. »

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent mutuellement, le même sourire remarqua Anna. Le sourire de Scorpius.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, ma puce ?

- C'est papa qui voulait te voir.

- Ah, très bien. D'ailleurs je dois lui parler aussi. »

Elle allait partir quand Ben arriva vers elle.

« Madame Malefoy, je … »

Il se figea en voyant Zoé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai. Grommela-t-elle.

- Ravi de te revoir moi aussi. » pouffa-t-il, soudain euphorique.

Anna et Clara les regardèrent bizarrement.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

- Plus ou moins. Grogna Zoé. Faut que j'y aille. »

Elle salua une dernière fois sa patronne et s'éclipsa. Ben lui cria.

« Et, je te l'avais dit qu'on se reverrais! »

Elle passa le reste de la journée à visiter le journal, et alors qu'il la cherchait, elle l'évitait.

Anna, après avoir fini ses rendez vous, alla dans le bureau de Scorpius. L'homme releva la tête et sourit en la reconnaissant. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha avant de l'embrasser en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

« Bonjour. »

Il rit doucement, et elle s'assit sur le bureau, face à lui.

« Alors, tu as besoin de moi il parait ?

- Oui, je voudrais que tu m'organises un repas pour le 1er août. C'est pour fêter les 1000 ans du journal. Et tu as plus le sens de la fête que moi. »

Elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue.

« Dites donc, Madame Malefoy, auriez vous quelque chose à me demander ? L'interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

- Et bien… »

Il plastronna.

« J'en étais sur! »

Elle baissa la tête, et il demanda.

« Alors ?

- Il y a une jeune fille, une stagiaire. Elle voudrait travailler dans ta section. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je déteste ces mômes qui se pensent géniaux. Vraiment, j'ai pas du tout envie de devoir me coltiner une gosse…

- Scorpius. Le coupa-t-elle, agacée.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît. Rencontre la, au moins. Elle a l'air vraiment… C'est une excellente élève. Et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Et… c'est la fille dont Ben a parlé au dîner. Celle qu'il a rencontré dans un café.

- Et ?

- Elle est différente des mômes comme tu dis. Elle a l'air vraiment passionné par ce boulot. C'Est-ce qu'elle veut faire… Je t'en pris.

- Non. »

Elle se baissa vers lui, et déboutonna un de bouton de sa chemise.

« Scorpius… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix volontairement aguicheuse.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle croisa ses jambes et s'étira.

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu la rencontre. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis heureuse… »

Il sourit, et se leva pour l'embrasser.

« Ok, t'as gagné. Mais elle a intérêt à être géniale et à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. »

Anna se leva, l'embrassa et commença à sortir. Il l'arrêta.

« J'espère vraiment que tu seras de bonne humeur. »

Elle reboutonna son chemisier et quitta le bureau d'une démarche avisée.

O0°0O

Ben ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami et se figea en voyant une fille à califourchon sur lui. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence avant de sortir.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une jeune fille sortit de la chambre, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Hayden sortit en caleçon.

« On t'a pas appris à frapper. Grommela-t-il. T'as tout foutu en l'air.

- Désolé. Tu devrais fermer la porte quand même. Imagine que ta petite sœur rentre!

- Elle m'a déjà surpris plusieurs fois, mais bon c'est une vraie tombe quand elle veut. Sinon, qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai revu la fille. C'est une des stagiaire du journal. Je veux que tu viennes la voir demain! Je t'en pris, je veux que tu vois que je suis pas fou. Elle est… parfaite. J'ai envie de …

- La sauter. »

Ben leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas une de mes priorités pour l'instant. Je voudrais déjà qu'elle accepte de me parler.

- Et ?

- C'est pas gagné. »

O0°0O

Anna conduisit Zoé au bureau de Scorpius dès le lendemain. La jeune fille entortillait ses doigts, signe de stress. Anna lui lança un sourire encouragement.

« Il peut paraître un peu… dur au début. Froid, méprisant… Un vrai monstre quand il veut, mais c'est un ange au fond. Alors, ne t'angoisse pas. Restes toi-même, défends toi si il te juge… D'accord ?

- Oui. »

Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Anna frappa à la porte du bureau et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

« Scorpius ? »

L'homme se retourna un livre en main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Son regard se figea sur Zoé, un frisson parcourut son échine et ses mains se mirent brutalement à trembler, si bien qu'il lâcha son livre qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

**Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ça vous a plu... :p Alors, que pensez vous de Ben ? xD Et puis la nouvelle famille de Scorpius ? (moi j'adore anna... elle fait... maman :p ET puis Hayden... Digne Malefoy non ? xD Bref... J'attend vos reviews, en espérant atteindre les 70 xD **

**Sinon... euh... le prochain chapitre jeudi je pense :p (parce que je commence les cours demain... seigneur aidez moi xD)**

**Brefouille... xD souhaitez moi bonne chance :D**

**bizbiz**

**kitty**


	8. Partie 2 Chapter 3

**_En passant par..._**

**_Partie 2: Paris, chapitre 3._**

Anna se rua sur Scorpius.

« Chéri, ça va ? »

Zoé se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant l'homme la dévisager. Elle finit par chuchoter un vague bonjour, et Scorpius tenta de se ressaisir.

La jeune fille ressemblait tant à Rose. Mais pire que tout, elle lui ressemblait également beaucoup. Il serra les dents, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Heureusement que celui-ci était solide sinon il aurait déjà flanché. Il essaya de garder le contrôle, et, en bon professionnel qu'il était, fini par sourire. D'un sourire très faux cependant.

« Excusez moi. Je crois que je fume trop. Mentit-il avec un rictus. Miss ?

- Euh… Weasley. Zoé Weasley. »

Il sourit, sincèrement cette fois. Weasley ? Elle ne portait pas le nom de Finnigan.

« Et quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix sept ans. »

Elle lui ressemblait et les dates correspondaient. Il failli lui demander sa date de naissance mais se dit que ça serait peut-être un peu exagéré.

« Et … vous voulez travailler avec nous ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement. Il soupira.

« Vous avez une raison particulière de vouloir être dans cette section ? Je crois que… il y avait une Weasley dans la Gazette…

- Oui, ma mère. Rose Weasley. »

Il sourit.

« Tu peux venir travailler avec moi. »

Anna le regarda comme si elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale et Zoé sourit, heureuse comme jamais. Elle observa plus attentivement l'homme. Il avait des yeux incroyables. Ses yeux ? Ils y ressemblaient. Elle s'enleva cette idée de l'esprit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Lut' Pa'! »

Hayden se figea sur le seuil en voyant la jeune fille et Ben arriva derrière lui.

« Et salut! » Dit il simplement à Zoé avec un grand sourire.

Elle rougit.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. Mr Malefoy, si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Ben l'attrapa.

« Tu m'a toujours pas donné ton prénom.

- Et je ne te le donnerais toujours pas. »répliqua-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ben prit une profonde inspiration.

« Non mais tu l'as vu, Hayden ? Avoue qu'elle est belle! Magnifique! Merveilleuse! T'as vu ces yeux ? Et ses cheveux ? Et sa peau ? Et sa poitrine ? »

La porte se rouvrit.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié mon sac. » chuchota une Zoé rouge et surtout très guindée.

Elle récupéra la besace et sortit à nouveau.

Hayden éclata de rire, oubliant provisoirement son choc à la vue de la jeune fille.

« Là mon vieux, c'est fini, elle te parlera jamais! » dit il à Ben, qui affichait une mine penaude.

Il se tourna vers son père et recouvra son sérieux. Anna demanda à son époux.

« Je ne pensai pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement. Elle est trop jeune pour toi. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Scorpius et Hayden se regardèrent intensément.

« Anna, Ben, vous pouvez sortir ? » Demanda Scorpius.

Ils obéirent, car malgré l'interrogation le ton était sans appel. La porte se referma derrière eux. Scorpius, blême, soupira.

« Tu as vu ?

- C'est la fille de Rose. Elle s'appelle Weasley.

- Papa… »

Il hésita un instant.

« Tu as vu comme elle te ressemble ? »

Scorpius s'accrocha au bureau.

« J'ai vu. Mais c'est… impossible… je… »

Sa voix était hachée et il tremblait. Hayden s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Papa… tu as couché avec Rose ? »

Scorpius le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es mon fils, je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

Scorpius acquiesça.

« Oh putain… comment j'ai pu être aussi con? »

Scorpius s'assit sur le bureau comme quand il était petit.

« Papa, il faut que tu parles de Rose à Anna. Et à Clara et à Éric. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de doute selon moi. »

L'adulte enfoui sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'en parlerai ce soir. En attendant, demande à Ben de se calmer. »

Hayden sourit.

« Ok. Tu trouves que Ben ne fait pas un beau gendre ? »

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

« La ferme, fiston. »

O0°0O

« Hey! »

Zoé leva les yeux vers Ben qui l'avait suivit jusqu'au café où elle s'était installée pour grignoter ce midi là. Elle avait trop faim pour attendre le soir. Il s'assit.

« Désolé pour ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. »

Elle leva son regard azur vers le sien et il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Ouah! Elle avait un effet incroyable sur lui.

« Tu vas me suivre tout le temps ? Parce qu'on pourrait appeler ça du harcèlement. Sexuel même, étant donné ce que j'ai entendu ce matin. »

Il haussa les épaules et regarda son assiette. Une simple assiette de salade qu'elle mangeait affamée. Il remarqua qu'elle était plus maigre que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à demander la permission.

- Il y a une début à tout. Tu as un travail ?

- Non, juste le stage.

- Tes parents te payent tes études ? »

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire en suivant son regard qui oscillait entre son plat et ses bras maigres.

« Non. Mon père ne veut pas que je fasse du journalisme. Il veut que je devienne Médicomage. »

Il fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de la main au serveur.

« C'est ta vie.

- Et c'est son argent. Du coup… je n'en ais pas. »

Le serveur arriva et le jeune homme commanda.

« Des pâtes à la carbonara pour moi. Et pour toi ? »

Zoé le dévisagea et en voyant son sourire, se retourna vers le serveur.

« Des lasagnes au saumon s'il vous plaît.

- Et à boire ?

- Deux Bièraubeurres. » Proposa Ben alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Le serveur retourna à l'intérieur et Zoé se tourna vers Ben.

« Merci.

- Ce n'est qu'un repas. Et je crois que tu en as besoin.

- Merci quand même… répéta-t-elle.

- Mon père est bourré de fric. Pouffa-t-il. J'adore utiliser son argent pour sauver les jolies et jeunes demoiselles en détresse. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très original vraiment. Dans deux minutes, tu vas me dire que j'ai de beaux yeux. »

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Elle sourit.

« Merci dans tous les cas. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Il releva les yeux, reprenant contenance.

« De rien. Si tu as besoin d'argent, tu peux me demander. Ou à la Gazette. Je suis sur qu'il s'occuperont de toi si tu n'as pas les moyens.

- Je suis là depuis deux jours. Je ne veux pas déjà me faire remarquer. »

Il éclata de rire.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi à tous les étages. Tu es la nouvelle petite stagiaire mignonne du neuvième.

- Mignonne ? Répéta-t-elle alors que le serveur lui déposait un verre.

- En fait, le terme exacte ne te plairait pas. Je préfère le changer un peu. »

Elle le remercia du regard tout en buvant un peu de sa boisson. Il fit de même avant d'engager la conversation.

« Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix sept ans. »

Il grimaça, elle était trop jeune pour lui. Il avait vingt et un an. Quatre ans de différence. Le père de la jeune fille n'apprécierait sûrement pas… Enfin, il devait déjà convaincre la jeune fille.

« Et ta mère… elle en pense quoi du fait que ton père ne te donne pas d'argent ? Elle dit rien ? »

Zoé baissa la tête et il sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Ma mère est morte. Ne dis pas que t'es désolé. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il allait justement le faire. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Elle est morte à ma naissance. »

Il la regarda. Elle en parlait bizarrement, comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Mais il observa ses doigts pâles et fins qui s'étaient ostensiblement resserrés sur son verre.

« Elle te manque ? »

Elle le regarda bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de question, de façon aussi direct.

« Et bien… je n'en sais trop rien. Est-ce que tu crois que quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas connu peut nous manquer ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Oui. Car tu la connais d'une certaine manière. Tu la connais par ce qu'on t'en a dit, par ta famille, ses amis…

- Mais tous ne disent que du bien d'elle. Comment puis-je être certaine qu'on ne me dit pas ce genre de choses pour que je l'aime plus… comment puis-je être sûre que ce ne sont pas des mensonges ? »

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux d'un vert brillant.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses ? Les gens t'auraient menti tu crois ? À quoi ça leur aurait servi ? Elle est morte, les gens se moquent des morts… ils sont trop préoccupés par les vivants. Tu penses qu'on t'aurais menti ? »

Elle remercia le serveur qui posa son plat devant elle, puis celui de Ben.

« Je pense… que je suis différente des gens de ma famille. De mon père plus particulièrement. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Tous disent que je suis le portrait de ma mère… mais il y a autre chose. Sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Des qualités, des défauts, des traits de caractères qui m'échappent… Que je ne retrouve chez aucun membre de ma famille. Des choses que je ne comprend pas très bien. »

Elle commença à manger et il la regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Il suivit peu après son exemple, tout en continuant à parler.

O0°0O

Éric, Clara et Hayden s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, Anna sur une chaise, Scorpius dans son fauteuil.

« Je… »

Il tripotait ses mains, angoissé. _Et si Anna le quittait ? Non, elle n'oserait pas… Et si elle osait ?_

« Chéri ! l'interpella Anna, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

- Euh… désolé… Je dois vous raconter quelque chose et c'est pas facile. »

Clara appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit frère, plus grand qu'elle. Anna encouragea son époux du regard, mais voyant qu'il tremblotait demanda d'une voix douce.

« C'est à propos de Zoé ? La jeune stagiaire ? »

Il la dévisagea.

« Oui… comment as-tu … ?

- Tu la regardais comme on regarde un fantôme. Et elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille de ton album, celle qui t'as écrit un mot à la fin. Et… j'ai peur d'avoir aussi remarquer qu'elle te ressemble. »

Il baissa la tête et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'arrête. Il se leva d'un bond.

« Anna, je suis désolé…

- Dis moi que tu ne le savais pas! » demanda t-elle, presque suppliante.

Il fit non de la tête.

« Je ne savais pas… c'était compliqué…

- Alors… (elle chassa ses larmes d'une main pressante) Explique nous. Comment cette fille peut avoir dix sept ans… alors que tu n'as pas vu sa mère depuis le lycée. »

Il s'installa sur un siège.

« Elle s'appelle Rose Weasley.

- Weasley ? Ceux dont grand père parle tout le temps ? Demanda Clara.

- Oui.

- Il les méprise! Comment en es-tu arrivé à sortir avec elle ? »

Scorpius réfléchit quelques instants.

« Et bien, on avait dix sept ans… et on ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec nos parents. Nos pères surtout. Le père de Rose attendait beaucoup d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était la parfaite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, première en tout avec son groupe de soutien aux élèves en difficultés… bref… le genre de fille que je détestais à l'époque. »

Anna sourit. Elle aussi avait été une de ces Je-Sais-Tout à Beauxbâtons. Scorpius continua.

« Et, il me semble qu'elle s'était disputée avec son père l'été avant d'entrer en septième année. Elle a commencé à me draguer pour le provoquer, je crois, bien que finalement, il n'en ai jamais rien su. Je détestais déjà mon père à l'époque, et j'ai fait pareil, la suivant complètement dans ce délire d'adolescents, soit disant rebelles. On n'était pas si fort que ça puis ce qu'en fin de compte personne -sauf Lily, sa cousine- n'a jamais su qu'on était sorti ensemble. Au fil du temps, le jeu est devenu beaucoup moins drôle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Éric.

- Parce qu'on ne jouait plus. On … enfin… Peut être que ce n'était que moi, mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Et elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Finalement, un garçon de Griffondor -fils d'un ami de sa famille- lui a demandé de sortir avec elle, et on n'a plus jamais parlé tous les deux. Enfin… j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis. Je pensais vraiment ne plus jamais la revoir. Et huit ans plus tard, elle a débarqué.

- Pour te voir ? S'étonna Hayden. Je croyais que…

- Non, pas pour me voir. Elle a eu un choc aussi grand que moi me semble-t-il. Elle était fiancée au garçon de Griffondor. J'étais père célibataire… On a fini par redevenir…

- Amis ? Conclut Clara.

- Pas vraiment… Malgré tous mes efforts, je la voyais encore comme Rose, la seule femme au monde, à l'époque, avec qui je souhaitais avoir des enfants, me marier… On était vraiment amis, enfin selon elle. J'ai fini par lui avouer que je l'aimais encore. Mais elle restait très attachée à sa famille, à ses soit disant lois morales. Elle avait peur de les décevoir, je crois.

- Elle avait quoi, 28 ans ? »

Scorpius sourit tristement.

« Je crois qu'elle m'aimait quand même, vraiment. On a fini par… »

Il grimaça et Hayden pouffa.

« Succomber ? »

Anna sourit à nouveau, et son mari répéta.

« Succomber. Et disons, que le réveil a été un peu brutal. Je lui ai demandé si elle regrettai, et elle a simplement répondu qu'elle était fiancée. Je crois que je l'aurais bien frappé. Ou je me serais bien frappé moi-même. Je n'ais, en tout cas, plus voulu la revoir. Je me suis fait muter et voilà… »

Anna baissa la tête.

« Elle te ressemble vraiment…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu ne savais pas… »

Elle sortit alors un dossier de son sac.

« C'est le dossier qu'elle nous a envoyé. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu avoir sur elle. Et… Un certain Guillaume Finnigan l'a reconnu comme étant sa fille… »

Hayden se leva d'un bond.

« Comment c'est possible ? »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ben arriva, tout sourire.

« J'ai passé la plus belle après midi de ma vie… »

Il s'arrêta en les voyant. Scorpius avait le regard humide, Anna pleurait ou avait pleuré, et les trois enfants semblaient sous le choc.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hayden se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai déjeuné avec elle.

- Elle ?

- Euh… Je lui ais toujours pas demandé son prénom ! Pouffa-t-il, se moquant de lui-même. Avec la stagiaire.

- Zoé. Conclut Hayden.

- Zoé. Répéta Ben, rêveur.

- Ne la vois plus. Grommela Hayden.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est peut-être, et très certainement ma sœur. Demi sœur. »

Ben éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Hayden fit non de la tête.

« Mais attends… Ta mère est sa mère?

- Non, son père est mon père. Corrigea-t-il.

- Mais… elle a un père… enfin, elle en a un. Un vrai con apparemment, mais… »

Scorpius s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé.

« Elle t'a parlé ?

- Oui, pas mal… c'était une des discussion les plus intéressantes que j'ai jamais eu.

- Elle t'a parlé de ses parents ? Questionna Anna.

- Oui.

- Et de sa mère ? »

Ben se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Oui…

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira Clara.

- Elle est morte, en accouchant. »

Scorpius se releva d'un coup sec.

« Elle est quoi ? »

Anna se leva et se blottit contre lui pour le consoler. Qu'importe si il aimait encore cette femme. Elle savait, par expérience, qu'on oublie pas facilement son premier amour. Il tremblotait un peu entre ses bras, et paraissait plus faible que d'ordinaire comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours sut et reconnu comme acquis disparaissait.

Hayden dit d'une voix blanche.

« Assieds toi, Ben. Dis-nous ce qu'elle t'a raconté.

- Pas question… Elle s'est confiée à moi… je vais pas…

- Dis nous juste comment elle vit. »

Ben hésita un peu avant de s'asseoir.

« Et bien…Elle vit seule avec son père, mais passe pas mal de temps chez ses cousins, ses oncles, ses tantes. Elle a une immense famille. Et puis, elle cherche à passer le moins de temps avec son père. Elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup je crois. Enfin, elle se sent différente de lui.

- Si elle savait à quel point… grogna Éric.

- Elle est partie de chez elle il y a deux semaines. Son père voulait qu'elle devienne médicomage. Elle s'est inscrite ici sans son accord. Et quand elle lui en a parlé, il s'est énervé. Elle est partie. »

Anna, toujours aussi prévoyante demanda.

« Mais comment fait-elle financièrement ?

- Elle a pris tout l'argent de son compte, dort dans des hôtels miteux, et mange un seul repas par jour. »

Scorpius grogna.

« Toujours aussi con, le Guillaume.

- Je lui ais payé un repas. Et lui en payerais tous les jours s'il le faut. On a parlé de pleins de trucs… je…

- Elle a dix sept ans. Coupa Anna. Je doute que ce Guillaume apprécie.

- On est juste amis, on ne fait que parler. Et puis, maintenant que je sais qu'elle est … »

Scorpius sourit.

« Je te demande juste de ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle a seulement dix sept ans. Et… d'essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle. D'accord ? »

Ben acquiesça et son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son jean. Il regarda rapidement l'écran et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il appuya sur le bouton vert.

« Allô ?

- Salut, c'est …

- Zoé. Je sais. J'avais mis la stagiaire. Stupide, hein ?

- Un peu oui. Juste, il est tôt et je m'ennuis. Je suis dans un quartier un peu bizarre et …

- Qu'Est-ce que tu entends par 'quartier un peu bizarre' ? la coupa t-il alors que les Malefoy levaient la tête pour le dévisager, l'air soucieux.

- Glauque. Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir. »

Il sourit à nouveau en se levant du fauteuil, s'éloignant de la famille. Hayden ronchonna.

« Merde. Elle lui plaît vraiment. »

Anna sourit.

Ben continua sa conversation.

« Bien sur que ça me dirait. Sauf que je croyais que je te harcelais. Tu vas pas t'y mettre quand même.

- Très drôle. Juste une soirée. Pas de mains baladeuses, rien.

- Même pas un baiser de bonne nuit ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Sur la joue alors. »

Il ne put retenir un rire.

« Tu veux aller où ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui connais la ville. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu peux quand même sortir sans trop de risques ?

- Il fait encore jour, ça devrait aller.

- Ok. Bah, retrouve moi en bas de Snape Road. Tu vois c'est où ?

- Je trouverais.

- Devant l'immeuble tout en verre. Le numéro 15 de la rue. D'accord ? »

Elle raccrocha, et il sut qu'elle viendrait. Il se retourna vers la famille qui l'observait.

« Pourquoi tu lui as donné notre adresse ?

- Au cas où vous voudriez la connaître un peu plus. »

**Note de l'auteur: Bijour comment ça va ? xD Moi, j'ai commencé les cours et j'aime beaucoup ça pour l'instant! sauf le droit/ éco... c'est le meme prof: il parle en marchant de long en large dans la classe (t'a le tournis au bout de 30min et c'est un cours de 2h xD), il a fait trop d'UV (résultat: des joues oranges brulé xD), et ses cheveux on dirait un casque blanc plaqué en arrière (à la Malefoy... avec le devant déguarni en plus mdr)! Bref ça y est suis en week end xD (oui oui, j'ai cours que le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi matin pendant 2h xD, pour ma défense: c'est des journées de 9h de cours --')**

**Bref... j'arrete de blablater (parce que vous vous en foutez complètement ! avouez le xD) pour vous dire que j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu , que rien ne vous déçoi pour l'instant... et que j'aurai un ptit peu de reviews... please: j'ai l'impression que c'est mm pas la peine que j'espère en avoir 70 --' bref... pas grave j'attendrais... **

**Bizbiz**

**kitty**

**(à dimanche)**


	9. Partie 2 Chapter 4

**_En passant par..._**

**_Partie 2: Paris, chapitre 4._**

Zoé descendit la rue que Ben lui avait indiquée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait appelé, mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait lu tous ses livres plusieurs fois, avait zappé sur toutes les chaînes de télé sans trouver quoi que ce soit à regarder. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait, et n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Elle arriva face à numéro 15. La silhouette de Ben se détachait dans les rayons des néons du hall de l'immeuble. C'était un building de riches, ça se voyait.

Ben s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit sa main comme pour la serrer, très sérieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et la lui serra. Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dit que j'aurais droit à un baiser de bonne nuit, pas de bonjour. »

Elle sourit et d'une voix douce et timide demanda.

« On va où ?

- Alors… ça m'étonne moi-même de te poser la question, mais tu veux passer la soirée seule avec moi… ou ça te dérangerais de la passer avec d'autres personnes ?

- D'autres personnes ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Mr et Madame Malefoy, et leurs trois enfants. Je passe les trois quarts de mon temps chez eux alors… »

Zoé hésita un peu.

« Je veux bien… même si ce sera bizarre de passer la soirée avec mes patrons. Tu es ami avec leur fils ?

- Oui, enfin c'est le fils de Mr Malefoy. Issu d'un premier mariage. »

Il prit sa main et l'attira dans le hall. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand leurs peaux se touchèrent. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui fasse autant de bien, mais elle se sentit rassurée tout à coup, mieux qu'elle ne l'était depuis son arrivée ici.

Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur et il s'éloigna d'elle. Zoé le jaugea du regard.

« T'as peur de trop te tenter ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Si tu savais… Pouffa-il, pourtant sérieux.

- Fantasme d'ascenseur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea. Elle avait dit quoi ? Il avait rêvé, pas possible. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois. Elle se moquait de lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle lui plaisait, et se délectait de sa gêne. Il soupira, vaincu.

« Je crois qu'avec toi, tout serait sujet à fantasmer. »

Elle rit.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir bien le prendre…

- Tu es magnifique. Conclut Ben avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu es intelligente aussi… alors… »

Elle rit, un peu gênée.

« Merci… enfin je crois.

-Je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit. »

Elle le regarda, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres sans défaut. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser… Il s'approcha timidement d'elle, et elle recula se cognant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et il sourit.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il avec une moue innocente.

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de contrôler le désir de l'embrasser qui la tiraillait dans cette cabine trop étroite. Elle avait toujours été un peu claustrophobe, mais n'avait pas eu peur une seconde cette fois-ci.

Il reprit sa main et la conduisit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit sans frapper.

Tous se figèrent en les voyant rentrer, et Zoé se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils l'observaient tous étrangement.

Anna, sentant le malaise se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Bonsoir. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop de passer la soirée avec nous…

- Non, pas du tout.

- On n'est pas tes patrons ce soir. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Zoé acquiesça, en souriant. Anna demanda.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? On allait commander des plats à emporter. Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Mais on voulait savoir ce que tu préférais. »

Zoé haussa les épaules.

« C'est comme vous voulez. »

Anna prit sa main et l'attira vers les fauteuils et la table basse avant de lui tendre une fiche où se dressaient les noms de restaurants de plats à emporter.

« Tu préfères quoi : japonais ? Chinois ? Indien ? Mexicain ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

« Vous invitez, c'est pas à…

- Zoé ? Insista Anna.

- Mexicain. »

Anna sourit. Scorpius aussi, c'était également ce qu'il préférait, la nourriture mexicaine. Hayden prit le téléphone pour commander, et Anna présenta rapidement.

« Alors, tu as déjà rencontré ma fille : Clara. Voici mon fils : Éric, et le fils de Scorpius : Hayden. »

Zoé salua rapidement tout le monde, et Hayden se rapprocha d'elle après avoir raccroché.

« Tu ressemble vachement à ta mère. Laissa-t-il échapper. Euh… j'ai vu une photo d'elle dans le journal une fois.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Zoé.

- Ouais… Sur un article sur la famille d'Harry Potter et tout ça… »

Zoé fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu le dis… »

Le portable de la jeune fille sonna et elle serra les dents avant de le prendre dans la poche de son jean.

« Ils pourraient pas me lâcher cinq minutes. » Grommela-t-elle, amère.

Elle regarda le nom s'afficher et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Destiny. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait.

« Excusez moi…

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas leur parler. S'étonna Ben.

- C'n'est pas ma famille. »

Elle décrocha et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Allô.

- Zoé ? Oh mon dieu! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Tiny, ça va.

- T'es à Paris ?

- Ouep!

- Ton père crise complètement! Il devient dingue. Il dit que tout ça c'est à cause de Lily. Qu'elle te parlait trop de ta mère, et que t'as envie de devenir comme elle.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec maman. Soupira Zoé. C'est juste… Laisses tomber. Comment ça va toi ?

- Avec Harry, on est fiancé ça y est. Mon père a hurler pendant dix bonnes minutes qu'on était trop jeunes… bla bla bla.

- Vous êtes fiancés ? Franchement, tu deviens dingue.

- C'est pas moi qui me suis enfuie. D'ailleurs, tu peux me donner ton adresse, histoire que je t'envois un peu d'argent.

- Non, Tiny, c'est pas la peine. Je m'en sors très bien.

- C'est ça oui… je vais te croire. Tu dors où ?

- Dans des hôtels… avoua Zoé.

- Et tu manges ?

- Oui… enfin un peu. Mais j'ai pas d'adresse, alors laisse tomber. »

Soudain, un bout de papier apparut devant ses yeux. Ben lui tendait son adresse. Elle sourit, le remerciant et épela l'adresse à son amie.

« Je vais te laisser.

- Ok. Mais c'est l'adresse de qui ? »

Zoé hésita.

« Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

- Un garçon ? Gloussa Destiny.

- Plus tard. Rougit Zoé.

- Oh! Il est mignon ?

- Destiny!

- Quoi ?

- Arrête. Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Ok. Et pour ton père ?

- Quoi mon père ?

- Je lui dis quoi s'il me demande si j'ai eu de tes nouvelles ?

- Dis-lui de s'occuper de sa vie -si il en a une- pour une fois avant que j'enlève Finnigan de mon nom de famille. »

Scorpius pouffa. Elle avait du caractère. Anna rit sous cape.

« Bon, salut! Conclut Zoé.

- Et bonne chance avec ton jeune homme à l'adresse!

- C'est ça ouais! Bises Destiny.

- À plus tard! »

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps. Ben demanda.

« C'était qui ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. se moqua-t-elle. Ma meilleure amie.

- Tu portes aussi le nom de ton père ? »

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais… J'ai le nom le plus long de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. »

Il rit.

« Vraiment ?

- Cinq prénoms et deux noms de famille! »

Hayden éclata de rire.

« J'ai déjà trois prénoms et j'ai du mal… Non mais vraiment cinq ?

- Zoé Rose Hermione Molly Sarah Weasley Finnigan.

- Ouah.

- Rose, ma mère, Hermione ma grand-mère, Molly mon arrière grand-mère… Bref… on a un sens de la famille très -trop- développé chez moi. »

Anna lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et ils finirent par tous s'installer avec des Bièraubeurres. C'est Scorpius qui engagea la conversation.

« Tu viens de Poudlard c'est ça ?

- Oui. Vous aussi ?

- Exact. Le professeur Binns enseigne toujours ? Rit-il.

- Il est mort. Nous endormir est et restera sa principale occupation. »

Scorpius rit. Anna demanda.

« C'est un prof de quoi ?

- Histoire de la magie. Répondirent Zoé et Scorpius en même temps.

- Et il est nul ?

- Disons que… Ses cours ont des tendances soporifiques. Même moi j'avais du mal à ne pas m'endormir… »

Ils se mirent tous à rire et discutèrent de tout et de rien, principalement des sujets concernant Zoé. Hayden remarqua rapidement que Ben ne quittait pas Zoé des yeux. Même Éric l'avait vu. Ben la dévorait littéralement des yeux au lieu de manger ses tacos.

Zoé, elle, mangeait avidement, sentant le regard de Ben sur elle mais ne voulant pas y faire attention. Son regard vert la brûlait, et elle n'osait pas le regarder.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Anna, et Scorpius et elle avaient des tas de points communs avec l'homme, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup.

La discussion se finit vers les onze heures du soir, quand Clara commença à s'endormir sur le canapé.

« On pourrait sortir ? Proposa Hayden. Zoé, si tu veux visiter Paris de nuit en compagnie de connaisseurs ? »

Ben fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Grommela Hayden.

- Parce que nos soirées… »

Zoé le regarda en souriant.

« Je suis déjà allée à une fête, tu sais.

- Pas à ce genre de fête. » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle se leva d'un bon et repassa son t-shirt avec ses mains.

« Je suis venue ici pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, non ? »

Hayden se leva.

« Tu viens aussi, Ben ou tu vas te coucher tôt ? » se moqua le blond.

Le brun se leva, vexé.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec elle. »

Scorpius soupira.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises. »

Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Zoé. Elle était jolie, et jeune. Elle risquait beaucoup plus. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Ben ne la quitterait pas une seule seconde.

Les trois jeunes quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent dans le monde moldu. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un club privé. Ben avait prit la main de Zoé et ne la quittait pas. Hayden souriait un peu moqueur.

Ils entrèrent dans le club et Hayden se rua sur le bar. L'endroit était sec et enfumé par les cigarettes et autres. Zoé voyait les gens s'échanger des petits cachets multicolores et des sachets de poudre blanche. Ben la dévisageait, attendant ses réaction.

« Hayden, il se drogue ?

- Ouais… pas mal.

- Et toi ?

- Pas à la moldu. Avec la drogue sorcière, on risque beaucoup moins. L'effet est totalement autre, et ça n'a aucun impact sur la durée et sur le corps. Aucun dangers. Alors que les drogues moldues… »

Elle serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne et soupira.

« J'ai pas très envie de rester. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Alors on s'en va. Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de soirée. »

Il la prit par la taille, fit un signe de la main à Hayden qui haussa les épaules et sortit avec Zoé. Ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues. Vers minuit, il demanda.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, le bras de Ben la serrant toujours.

« Non… Je suis bien là. »

Il sourit, et elle se détacha de lui.

« Il est quand même tard, hein ?

- Comme tu dis. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il la conduisit jusqu'à son hôtel, dans un quartier mal famé. L'hôtel était vieillot, et les néons de l'accueil grésillaient. Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir passer du temps ici ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux où une bande de jeunes se tapaient dessus. Elle rit.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Oui. Tu peux venir chez moi. »

Elle se posta face à lui.

« Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Je veux juste t'aider. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas envie de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te verrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je te le jure. Mais… ça me rassure pas de te savoir dans un tel endroit.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Chuchota-t-elle en riant pour cacher son trouble.

Il acquiesça sans honte, et prit sa main pour la conduire à sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Prend toutes tes affaires.

- Tu es sur ? Et tes parents ?

- Je vis seul, Zoé. Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu resteras aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Tu dormiras dans mon lit, moi sur le canapé. »

Elle n'eut qu'à prendre sa malle. Elle ne défaisait jamais son sac. Il prit sa main et transplana avec elle.

Ils réapparurent dans un salon très chaleureux, beige et bleu pastel. Elle sourit.

« Tu travailles ?

- Non, mon père est riche je te l'ai dit. Il suffit que je claque des doigts pour faire apparaître milles gallions. Enfin… presque. »

Elle sourit. Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire et lui lança une bouteille de Bière moldu.

« Merci. »

Il s'étala sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il enleva ses chaussures, l'invitant à faire de même . Elle replia ses jambes sous ses fesses.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu aimes bien les Malefoy ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Mr Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien… Il a l'air tellement passionné par ce qu'il fait, par ce qu'il dit… J'aime beaucoup ce genre de personne. Et Anna… elle fait maman. Elle est très intelligente aussi. »

Il appuya son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille, et passa son bras autour de sa taille, caressant sa hanche.

«Ben… » chuchota-t-elle, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Il stoppa son câlin et embrassa le sommet du crâne de Zoé.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur son torse. Il frémit.

« Tu devrais pas faire ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je risque de réagir. »

Elle rit d'un rire chevrotant qui le fit soupirer.

« C'est pas drôle.

- Désolé, Ben… » susurra t-elle en tripotant la couture du t-shirt.

Il respira profondément. La main de la jeune fille frôlait par intermittence le haut de son pantalon. Il recommença à la caresser, passant sa main sur son ventre plat. Il la sentit se raidir sous ses mains.

« Zoé ?

- Oui.

- Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle s'éloigna un peu, il allait retirer sa main de sa hanche mais elle le retint.

« Laisse-la là. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il entortilla ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu as dix sept ans. Annonça-t-il.

- Oui, je sais… »

Il la regarda.

« Et… je suis plus vieux.

- Ouep. »

Il grimaça.

« C'est pas une question que je pose en général… mais … vu que t'es super jeune… Tu as déjà … ?

- Déjà quoi ?

- Bah tu sais… »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle comprit avant de rire.

« Et bien, non. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit d'actualité. On ne s'est même pas embrassé. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je peux arranger ça. »

Il se pencha vers elle et, légères comme un papillon, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'éloigna rapidement. C'était juste un baiser. Tout petit. Elle sourit en rougissant. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa nuque et l'attira vers elle.

« Je peux t'aider. »

Elle l'embrassa alors vraiment, et il répondit à son baiser avec avidité. Elle se détacha quand il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et les monta un peu trop haut.

« On se calme…

- Désolé. »

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et Zoé finit par s'endormir.

Il la regarda un peu, passa une main sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la recouvrit d'une légère couverture et la laissa dormir.

Quand Zoé se réveilla, elle mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre toute marron et bleu. Elle se leva, sortit du lit et quitta la chambre. Ben dormait sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha et le secoua un peu

« Ben ? Ben ? Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Ouais… grogna-t-il. La porte à coté de ma chambre. Prends une serviette dans le tiroir… »

Il replongea, tête la première dans ses rêves. Elle ouvrit sa malle et en extirpa des sous-vêtements propres et une robe d'été plutôt classe qu'elle avait porté à un anniversaire. Elle se sentit bête. Elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour se rendre plus jolie. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle craquait pour Ben.

Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du…

**Note de l'auteur: ça va etre vite fait parce que j'ai faim - -' et dois me faire à manger xD**

**Juste, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, je vous nééémmmeeuuhhhh, et j'espère en avoir autant cette fois... Atteindre les 100 enfin, j'ai le droit de réver hein xD**

**Bisous bisous**

**Kitty**


	10. Partie 2 Chapter 5

**_En passant par..._**

**_Partie 2: Paris, chapitre 5._**

Zoé était à Paris depuis presque deux mois, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Autant à sa place. Plus elle passait de temps avec son patron, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, qu'ils avaient des tas de points communs -autant physiques que psychologique. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup sa famille. Ils étaient intelligents, ouverts d'esprit… Et elle comprit au bout de quelques semaines que c'était exactement avec ce genre de personnes qu'elle aurait voulu vivre toute sa vie… Ils n'attendaient rien de particulier venant d'elle, lui parlaient beaucoup de ce qu'elle aimait ou voulait faire dans la vie, sans jamais rejeter une seule de ses idées.

Et puis, il y avait Ben. Elle se sentait ridicule, mais se rendait compte que son cœur battait plus vite, qu'elle avait plus chaud, quand il était avec elle. Et surtout, elle avait une irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Ben ne voulait pas qu'ils s'embrassent en public… surtout quand ce public portait le nom Malefoy.

Il faisait courir ses mains sous son t-shirt, et elle ne le repoussait plus. Zoé était installée sur la table de la salle de repos du 9ème étage de la Gazette. Ben debout devant elle l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur perdait toute mesure et elle craignait qu'il ne l'entende. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui se répercuta dans la petite salle. Il sourit sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher d'elle.

« Si ton père me voit là… il me tuera…

- Mon père ? Il est à Londres! Qu'Est-ce que tu veux qu'il vienne faire là ? »

Ben rougit puis blêmit avant de chuchoter.

« Non… il nous verrait pas… enfin… je disais ça comme ça… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ben, tu es sur que ça va ? À chaque fois qu'on parle de mon père, tu as une réaction bizarre. »

Il haussa les épaules, et -heureusement pour lui- quelqu'un frappa à la porte

« On ne ferme pas cette porte à clé ! C'est une salle de repos ! » Hurlait il.

Zoé sauta de la table, rajusta son t-shirt alors que Ben faisait de même en soupirant de soulagement.

Ils sortirent rapidement, alors que l'homme à la porte, avec un sourire pervers, maugréait.

« Ouais… je comprend mieux pourquoi vous vous enfermez! »

Zoé éclata de rire quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir et que l'homme ne pu plus les voir. Ben l'observa.

« Tes cheveux sont tout en désordre…

- La faute à qui ? »

Il sourit, regarda autour de lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Une secrétaire apparut au détour d'un couloir et les regarda d'un air entendu.

« Zoé, Mr Malefoy voudrait te voir. »

Zoé la remercia du regard.

« Je vais faire un détour par les toilettes. »

Il acquiesça, se penchant à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« À plus tard… »

Il s'en alla, retournant à son étage alors qu'elle allait se rafraîchir aux toilettes les plus proches. Clara y était et se remaquiller. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Elles avaient une petite différence d'âge ce qui les avaient rapidement rapproché.

« Alors, toi et Ben ? »

Zoé se figea.

« Comment tu le sais ?

- Je vous ais vu dans le couloir. Pouffa Clara. Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas aux autres ? Hayden sera furax mais à part ça… tant que vous ne vous embrassez pas comme ça devant papa.

- Tu parles de ton père ou du mien ? Demanda Zoé en se recoiffant avec ses mains.

- Euh… n'importe. »

Elle semblait gênée. Zoé changea de sujet.

« Et toi, tu as un petit copain ?

- Non. Papa est super conservateur la dessus. Hayden par contre… il se tape tout ce qui bouge. Ça énerve papa…

- Tu m'étonnes… »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Anna.

« Et bien… conversation au toilette! Quelle originalité! »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent doucement. C'est vrai que c'était cliché.

« Alors, mesdemoiselles, qu'avez-vous donc à vous raconter ? »

Clara soupira.

« Zoé sort avec Ben. »

Zoé arrêta de se recoiffer.

« Hey! Pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

- Parce que! » Pouffa Clara.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée que tu dormes chez lui alors… enfin je veux dire… c'est un garçon, et il est plus vieux que toi… il a sans doute plus… d'expérience que toi… » Bafouillait-elle.

Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de discussions. Zoé sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il est très patient. Et puis… on n'en est pas encore là. Bon, je dois aller voir Mr Malefoy. »

Elle sortit rapidement, et se rendit au bureau de Scorpius. Elle entra sans frapper, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Il lui sourit, comme toujours et elle s'assit face à lui.

« Vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Non… c'est pour parler de ce que tu as écrit pour moi… tu sais l'article.

- Oh… c'est si nul que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je t'avais demandé de me faire une synthèse de ce que je devais écrire… et tu as rédiger tout l'article. Dit il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Oh… désolée… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau et d'une voix douce.

« C'est parfait. Vraiment. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais le publier. »

Zoé ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois.

« Vraiment?

- Oui, tu as un très bon style. Encore un peu jeune peut-être mais c'est normal. Mais tu dis les choses comme tu les sens, sans réellement donner ton avis. Et puis il y a une pointe d'ironie, ce que j'adore. Bref… si tu veux, je pourrais le publier dans notre journal de demain. »

Zoé le regarda en souriant. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vas pas nous faire une crise cardiaque, hein ? »

Elle se mit debout et l'enlaça brusquement.

« Merci, merci, merci! »

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, en souriant. Il était heureux. Elle l'enlaçait comme elle aurait pu le faire tant de fois depuis sa naissance. Elle le lâcha en rougissant.

« Désolée, je me suis laisser emporter.

- Ce n'est rien, Zoé. Je comprends. »

Il embrassa le haut de son front, d'un geste très paternel qui ne lui échappa pas.

O0°0O

« C'est génial! » répéta Zoé pour la millième fois.

Elle aidait Ben à faire la cuisine pour eux deux. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il préparait beaucoup trop de choses.

« Tu as des invités ce soir ?

- Oui. »

Elle le regarda en souriant, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

« Zoé… »

Elle sourit, et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Il la souleva facilement et la posa sur le canapé. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, et elle enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le conduire plus bas. Elle sentit ses lèvres former un sourire contre sa poitrine. Il souleva un peu son t-shirt et baisa son ventre plat. Il allait continuer quand elle l'arrêta.

« Ben…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Il se releva brusquement et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Moi, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu à la terrasse du café. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait…

- Oui, tu l'avais dit. J'ai cru que tu étais un malade qui allait me découper dans une ruelle sombre…

- Vraiment ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Oui… Tu as invité qui ce soir ?

- Les Malefoy. Qu'ils sachent qu'on sort ensemble. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Comment ça ? »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, quittant la position allongée.

« Tu sais… je t'ai dit que j'avais l'impression que mon père n'était pas vraiment mon père… Qu'on était trop différent.

- Oui.

- Et bien, avec Scorpius c'est le contraire… Il m'a enlacé cet après midi, et j'ai … j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il aurait pu être mon père… qu'il convenait parfaitement… il me ressemble tellement… C'est stupide, hein ? »

Il baissa la tête. Quand il la regarda, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air totalement perdu.

« Zoé… c'est … »

Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher.

« C'est ton père. »

Zoé le dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes, sentant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux avant qu'elle n'ait pu les empêcher de couler.

« Tu es sur ?

- Oui. Il est sorti avec ta mère à Poudlard. Et ils ont travaillé ensemble…ensuite. À peut près au moment de ta …conception. »

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement, et Zoé se leva brusquement. Elle s'enferma dans la chambre de Ben, qui la regarda faire impuissant. Il se leva et appuya sur un bouton pour que les Malefoy puissent monter. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'on frappe à la porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à la famille au complet.

« Je lui ai dit. » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Le sourire de Scorpius se fana et Hayden grogna.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Elle se doutait de quelque chose… »

Il s'effaça pour les laisser rentrer.

« Elle est partie ? S'inquiéta Anna.

- Non, elle est dans ma chambre. Enfin sa chambre… »

Hayden soupira.

« Dis-moi que vous dormez pas dans le même lit.

- Je dors sur le canapé. Annonça Ben.

- Ok. Et dis moi que vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

Ben serra les dents.

« Désolé. On sort ensemble. »

Hayden respira bruyamment.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que tu dors pas avec elle ? »

Ben, sentant que son ami s'énervait, riposta violement.

« Je suis pas comme toi, Hayden! Je ne ressens pas un besoin irrépressible de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Clara siffla.

« Et vlan! »

Éric rit doucement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Zoé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Besoin d'aide ? J'arbitre ? »

Ben haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser. Zoé s'avança vers eux.

« Vous avez faim ? »

Elle semblait décidée à éviter le sujet pour le moment, et ils approuvèrent tous. En une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à table. Ben amenait les plats à l'aide de sa baguette et Zoé les servait.

Ils commencèrent à manger, silencieusement. Éric demanda.

« Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?

- Depuis… que j'ai emménagé je suppose. » Pensa Zoé.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Anna interrogea Zoé.

« Ton amie va bien ? Celle qui était fiancée ?

- Oui. Ils se marient à Noël.

- Tu connais son petit ami ?

- Oui. Rit Zoé. C'est mon cousin.

- Lequel ? » Questionna Hayden avec un sourire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils les connaissaient sans doute tous.

« Harry. Enfin, le junior. »

Scorpius soupira.

« Et dire qu'il avait quelques mois à peine quand je l'ai vu… »

Zoé sourit.

« Bah disons que maintenant il est super grand. Le genre grand maigre…Il ressemble beaucoup à Harry. Enfin au grand Harry.

- Et Noah ?

- Il est marié depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et a un fils de quatre ans. »

Anna s'étonna.

« Dis donc, le mariage est de mise dans ta famille.

- Oui, presque obligatoire même, je dirais… Comme les enfants… Et le mariage avant les enfants si possible! »

Hayden chuchota.

« Et… euh… ta mère, elle s'est mariée ? »

Un silence prit place à table, et Zoé finit par répondre.

« Non. Elle devait se marier après ma naissance… Quoique, je suppose que si elle avait été finalement en vie, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle se serait sans doute rendu compte que … je n'étais pas la fille de mon… enfin de Guillaume.

- Sans doute… Conclut Scorpius.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Bredouilla Zoé.

- Bien sur.

- Si elle était revenue, tu serais rester avec elle… Ou tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment ? »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Et bien… étant donné qu'on ne m'a jamais parlé de toi… Enfin, on m'a parlé des Malefoy, mais pas particulièrement de toi. Je ne savais même pas que tu la connaissais. Alors… je me demandais si c'était juste comme ça, ou si tu l'aimais vraiment. »

Elle le regardait comme sa mère le regardait, attendant une réponse mais la redoutant en même temps.

« Je l'aimais vraiment. »

Zoé médita quelques instants sur sa réponse, puis interrogea à nouveau.

« Et elle, elle t'aimait vraiment ?

- Je crois oui, bien qu'elle ne me l'ait jamais dit.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais. Mais j'imagine qu'elle n'aurait pas risqué son couple juste pour … enfin bref. »

Elle sourit encore une fois avant de piocher dans son assiette.

« Et qui était au courant ? Pour vous deux ? Je suppose que si mon père, enfin Guillaume, corrigea-t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu peux dire que c'est ton père. Il l'est, même si ce n'est pas biologiquement vrai.

- Et bien, il me m'aurait pas éduquer s'il avait su. »

Scorpius pencha sa tête sur le coté.

« En effet, je ne pense pas…

- Alors, qui était au courant ?

- Lily, je sais qu'elle le savait depuis Poudlard. Après, toute ta famille savait qu'on travaillait ensemble… Je pense aussi qu'Harry et Ginny avaient compris. En fait, je pense que tous les Potter le savaient plus ou moins.

- Comment ça ?

- On a interviewé Harry tout les deux. Ils ont eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de nous voir ensemble. Alors que j'ai rencontré tes grands parents, les Weasley une seule fois… en présence de Guillaume. Je me tenais un minimum à carreaux.

- J'imagine… Et… ma mère, elle l'aimait vraiment Guillaume ? »

Scorpius grimaça. C'était un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder.

« Je ne… suis pas sur que ce soit à moi de répondre à cette question.

- Je crois que tu es le seul à encore pouvoir y répondre.

- Et bien… étant donné que je l'aimais, je n'étais pas très objectif… Mais, disons qu'elle n'avait pas l'air… emporté par leur relation. Elle est resté fiancée à lui huit ans, ne voulait pas d'enfants de lui… bref… Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle l'aimait comme elle aurait du. Elle l'appréciait sans doute… mais ne l'aimait pas comme on est censé aimer sa femme ou son mari. »

Zoé acquiesça, songeuse.

« Alors, pourquoi n'est elle pas restée avec toi ?

- Disons que ta mère… Elle… Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était d'imaginer que sa famille, ou quiconque quand on y songe, la rejette. Sa famille d'avantage. Et Guillaume était un peu l'homme parfaitement convenable, que ses parents aimeraient forcément.

- Parfait pour les autres, mais pas pour elle. Conclut Zoé. Mais… quoi qu'il en soit… pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris le risque ? Je veux dire… si ta famille ne t'accepte pas comme tu es, ou n'accepte pas tes choix, oublies la. Enfin, je vois les choses comme ça. »

Ben fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dis ça parce que si ton père te repoussait, tu ne ressentirais rien. Et que ta famille, enfin une personne comme ta tante par exemple, enfin Lily… t'accepterais quoi que tu fasses.

- Oui, mais j'aime Lily parce que justement, elle m'appuie dans mes choix. Mon père passe son temps à les corriger et à vouloir faire de moi la fille parfaite. » Expliqua Zoé.

Un long silence pesa, et Ben servit le dessert. Anna demanda.

« Et ton père, il te parle de ta mère ?

- Oui. Il dit que je lui ressemble trop… comme si c'était une tare. C'est toujours mieux que de lui ressembler à lui. Il n'a aucun rêve, aucun but précis si ce n'est de passer la vie sans encombre. Il a pas encore compris que c'était pas ça, la vie. »

O0°0O

La fin du mois d'août se passa sans problèmes, même si Zoé ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter avec Scorpius. Des gestes très paternels venaient souvent à l'homme, et elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

« Zoé ? »

Elle ouvrit douloureuse les paupières. À la lueur de la pleine lune, le visage de Ben était faiblement éclairé.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Sa voix tremblotait un peu et elle se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, passant ses mains autour de sa taille avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Le souffle chaud contre sa peau lui procura une drôle de sensation et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Les bruits frénétiques d'un poing tapant sur la porte d'entrée la réveilla. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ben, qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Il avait passé la nuit à la caresser dans son sommeil, mordillant la peau de son cou ou l'embrassant, câlinant ses hanches et son ventre.

Zoé sortit du lit et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Elle se figea en voyant qui se tenait devant elle.

« Papa ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt -à Ben en plus.

« Zoé. Enfin… »

Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Ben apparaître en caleçon derrière elle.

« Je vois. » maugréa-t-il.

Ben le dévisagea.

« Bonjour.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Coupa Zoé.

- Je suis venu te ramener à la maison. » annonça virulemment Guillaume.

Ben prit la main de Zoé, inconsciemment. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne partirais pas !

- Oh si!

- Non,je suis très bien ici!

- Oh c'est bon Zoé! Tu as passé deux mois ici, ta petite crise est calmée, tu rentre!

- Ma crise ? Riposta Zoé.

- Je suis ton père, je te dit de revenir à la maison, tu reviens!

- Non! »

Ben observait la discussion, en ayant très envie de frapper Guillaume. Soudain, l'homme s'empara du poignet de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui.

« Tu rentres! Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre!

- Je ne rentrerais pas! »

Il lui tordait désormais le poignet et Ben s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

« Lâchez la. »

Guillaume serra plus fort, et dans un souffle… transplana.

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà, la fin de la partie Paris... ChoK ? xD bref, il reste les 2chapitres de la partie Londres et un épilogue... J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'atteindrais les 110reviews... (150à la fin, j'espère )**

**Bisous bisous les gens' **

**Kitty**


	11. Partie 3 Chapter 1

_**En passant par...**_

**_Partie 3: Londres, chapitre 1._**

**_'Là où on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit.'_**

_Londres… Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi mal dans une maison censé être la votre…_

_Londres… Je regardais les passants et me rendaient compte que même en été, ils paraissaient déprimés et inchangés… Mais moi, j'avais changé…_

_Londres… Ma famille tentait vainement de m'aider… mais je me sentais mourir dans cette ville pluvieuse… c'était absurde d'accepter ça…_

_Londres… Je sentais les larmes glisser sur mes joues comme les gouttes de pluie sur les carreaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre où j'étais quasiment enfermée depuis deux semaines…_

**Londres. **

Zoé s'allongea sur son lit, faufilant ses mains sous son oreiller moelleux. Elle posa sa tête sur le coussin et laissa les larmes dégringolé sur ses joues. Elle avait l'habitude de pleurer depuis son arrivée chez elle. Chez elle. Ces mots n'avaient plus aucun sens… Mais en avait il eut un un jour ? Elle laissait les dernières gouttes de délicieux espoir s'échapper de son corps. Même l'espoir, elle ne l'avait plus. C'était la seul chose qui l'avait fait vivre durant dix sept ans dans cet endroit avec un père qui n'était en fin de compte pas le sien, avec une famille dont seuls quelques membres la comprenaient… Mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur absolu, à l'amour d'une vraie famille lui ressemblant, à l'amour d'un garçon aussi, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout oublié. Elle ne pouvait pas oublié…

Elle songea que parfois il valait mieux ne pas connaître la joie, que de la connaître pour la perdre ensuite…

Elle essuya courageusement ses larmes en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Elle espéra que ce serait Destiny ou peut-être Lily au moins. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Son 'père' était déjà là et elle soupira de mécontentement en voyant Ron apparaître.

Elle n'avait rien raconté de ce qui c'était passé à Paris à sa famille, rien de ce qu'elle avait apprit sur elle et sur sa vie… Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ça toute seule, avait besoin de son vrai père et de Ben -surtout de Ben- pour dire cette vérité.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, le cœur encore plus lourd que quand elle l'avait quitté, et n'entendit que la voix de son grand père

« Elle ne t'a toujours pas pardonné ? »

Non… et elle ne le ferait jamais.

O0°0O

Ben s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux ailleurs… Il prit une bière. L'alcool moldu avait de bien meilleurs effets sur lui depuis quelques temps. Il but quelques gorgée, sa gorge le brûlant peu à peu sur le passage du liquide. Ça lui réchauffa aussi le cœur.

Il se leva, prit un plat micro onde et le mangea après l'avoir cuit d'un coup de baguette. Et dire que les moldus pouvaient attendre deux minutes trente. Il fila sous la douche et se mit au lit.

Il se sentait désespérément seul. Il aurait pu appelé Hayden qui étrangement le comprenait. Mais ça n'aurait rien résolu. Ils seraient allé dans un club, auraient pris une drogue -douce selon Hayden- et auraient couchés avec des jolies filles aux courbes parfaites.

Mais les seules courbes dont il voulait étaient à des kilomètres de lui… Il ne savait pas exactement combien, et ne préférait pas savoir pour ne pas trop se tenter.

Scorpius voulait attendre un peu, laisser les choses se calmer avant d'intervenir. Mais ça faisait deux semaines… les choses avaient sûrement changés…

Il pensa à Zoé, seule à des kilomètres de lui… Peut-être qu'elle s'était remise après tout… Il espéra égoïstement que non.

Le poids sur sa poitrine ne s'estompait pas depuis le départ de la jeune fille… il poussa un sourire découragé avant de prendre son téléphone pour composer le numéro d'Hayden.

O0°0O

Anna rejoint Scorpius dans le lit conjugal. Il lisait -comme toujours depuis deux semaines- un manuel juridique concernant les droits des enfants et les droits de garde.

« Il faudrait une preuve que c'est bien ma fille.

- Elle a dix sept ans, Scorpius. Il n'est pas censé avoir encore des droits sur elle étant donné qu'elle est majeur.

- Oui, mais il reste son père aux yeux de la loi. Et je veux… »

Elle sourit

« Tu veux qu'elle soit ta fille dans tout les sens du terme ?

- Oui… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… »

Elle l'embrassa

« Non. C'est ta fille, c'est normal. Et puis, je l'aime beaucoup. On a bien assez de place pour un enfant de plus. »

Il passa son bras autour de son épaule

« Tu es une femme géniale, Anna.

- Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il acquiesça

« Est-ce que tu aimais plus Rose que tu m'aimes moi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Et bien, c'était totalement différent. J'étais plus jeune déjà, et plus … Enfin, notre histoire à Rose et moi n'était faite que de passions, de déceptions aussi… c'était violent, fort, brutal… Alors qu'avec toi. On était plus adultes, on avait déjà bien vécu tout les deux, on était plus sérieux aussi… C'était une relation différente. Je vous aimais toutes les deux, et je vous aime encore autant toute les deux encore aujourd'hui. Mais d'une façon complètement autre. »

Anna sourira

« Mais si elle était revenu au tout début de notre relation, avant qu'on ai des enfants… Tu serais retourné avec elle ?

- Sans doute. »

Il ne lui mentait jamais, et elle fut heureuse qu'elle ne le fasse pas non plus cette fois ci.

« Mais tu m'aimes ?

- Oh oui! rit il. Plus que tout. Toi et les enfants, vous êtes ma vie. Les éléments les plus importants de ma vie entière. »

Anna se blottit contre lui

« On devrait allé chercher Zoé, Scorpius. C'est ta fille, et d'une certaine manière c'est devenu aussi la mienne pendant tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici. Alors, il faut la faire revenir. »

O0°0O

Zoé s'assit distraitement sur le fauteuil du salon, alors que Guillaume enfilait une veste. Il faisait chaud et il avait froid. Était il si inhumain ?

« Zoé ? »

Elle ne lui répondait pas. Elle n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis son arrivée à Londres, sauf pour l'insulté. Et bien sur pour discuter avec le reste de sa famille, de sujets inutiles. Seule Destiny savait toute la vérité.

« Zoé, tu ne vas pas m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours quand même ?

- Et bien si, justement. » grogna-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Je suis ton père. »

Elle se leva d'un bond sec et se dirigea vers le pied de l'escalier

« Et bien, conduis toi comme tel ! »

Elle passa tout le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, des dents si serrés qu'elle lui firent mal.

Scorpius arrêta sa voiture devant la maison des Potter. C'était la seule adresse qu'il connaissait. Lui, Anna, ses trois enfants et Ben sortirent du véhicule.

« Jolie maison. Souffla Anna.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens. » Confia Hayden en s'approchant de la porte.

C'est Scorpius qui appuya sur la sonnette.

Ils entendirent des pas puis une bouille brune ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour! »

Hayden retint un rire. L'enfant ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry, les yeux verts en moins.

« Bonjour. Répondit Scorpius. Tu pourrais appeler ton père, ou ton grand père… ou ton arrière grand père ? »

Mais Harry arrivait déjà derrière l'enfant, boitillant et s'appuyant sur sa cane. Il leur adressa un immense sourire en reconnaissant Scorpius.

« Laisses les entrer, Jim. »

L'enfant s'effaça pour laisser le passage. Et Scorpius, sa famille et Ben suivirent Harry jusqu'au salon.

« Alors, Scorpius, tu fais les présentations ? »

Scorpius sourit devant l'habituelle franchise du vieil homme.

« Et bien, Anna ma femme. Hayden…

- Oui, je l'avais reconnu.

- Clara et Éric mes enfants. Et Ben, un ami d'Hayden.

- Et de Zoé si je ne me trompe pas… J'ai entendu une bribe de conversation à son sujet entre Zoé et Destiny -une amie à elle. »

Ben baissa la tête, inquiet du genre de conversation qu'aurait pu tenir la jeune fille. Harry pouffa avant de toussoter

« Elle ne disait que du bien de vous, ne vous en faites pas. »

Ben esquissa un sourire et le vieillard se retourna vers Scorpius

« Je suppose que tu es là pour elle ?

- Oui.

- J'étai certain qu'elle t'avait rencontré à Paris. Elle a tellement changé. Déjà bien Malefoy, mais alors à son retour c'était encore pire! Une vraie Serpentard. Enfin, surtout avec Guillaume… Ta présence ici explique assez bien pourquoi elle ne le supporte plus.

- Elle ne le supportait déjà pas, papa. Annonça Lily en entrant. Bonjour, Scorpius. Et bonjour à vous tous. »

Scorpius se leva et elle le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai vraiment tenté de te retrouver pendant quelques temps. Soupira-t-elle. Mais je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être refait ta vie -je ne m'étai pas trompé- et que ça te la gâcherait plus qu'autre chose. »

Il haussa les épaules et elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Elle te ressemblait déjà avec quatre cheveux sur la tête… »

Scorpius se rassit avec un sourire

« On voudrait avoir son adresse.

- Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, Scorpius! Répliqua Lily.

- Et j'attend quoi alors ? Le déluge ? Je crois avoir assez attendu, Lil'.

- Il va te casser la gueule… grommela Harry.

- Je crois la lui avoir fracassé plus d'une fois à Poudlard. Et c'est une fille, pas un objet. Elle viendra si elle le souhaite. Je ne vais pas faire comme lui, l'attraper par le bras pour la faire transplané je ne sais où. »

Lily acquiesça

« Je vais demander à Noah de vous conduire. Ce n'est pas loin. »

En à peine dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent sur la rue de banlieue sorcière où vivaient les Potter.

« Guillaume vit un peu plus bas. Expliqua Noah. Alors, Hayden… pas marié ? »

Le blondinet rit moqueur

« Oh non, et j'espère ne jamais l'être! C'est de coutume de se marier chez toi. Moi, pas question… je suis encore jeune. »

Noah leva les yeux au ciel

« Mouais… ça durera pas vingt ans les bars, l'alcool et les filles qui se déshabillent dès qu'elles ont un coup dans le nez. Désolé de te décevoir. »

Ben éclata de rire, et Hayden baissa la tête. Scorpius sourit discrètement à Anna qui retenait à grand peine son envie de rire. En cinq minutes environ, ils arrivèrent devant une maison. Petite et toute blanche, entourés de pins.

« Il va vous virez. Chuchota Noah.

- On est plus nombreux. » menaça Hayden.

C'est Noah qui frappa d'un coup sec sur le bois de la porte. Des pas retentirent dans l'escaliers, mais d'autres pas plus proches parvinrent et ouvrirent la porte. Guillaume se figea.

« Bonjour. Salua Noah. On peut rentré ?

- Je ne crois pas non. »

Il allait refermer la porte quand la main de Scorpius se posa sur son volet.

« On peut rentré. » Conclut il.

Il ne s'était pas servi de ce ton menaçant depuis l'époque du collège, mais apparemment il fonctionna toujours car Guillaume recula légèrement avant de se reprendre. Mais entre la porte et l'homme, Zoé se faufila rapidement en ce ruant sur son père puis chuchota

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

Guillaume blêmit

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Zoé enlaça rapidement le reste de 'sa' famille avant d'embrasser Ben à pleine bouche.

« Tu m'as manqué. » susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou avant d'y déposer quelques baisers.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La voix de son 'père' la coupa dans l'effusion des retrouvailles.

« Zoé, tu rentres. »

La jeune fille le défia du regard

« Non merci. »

Guillaume allait s'approcher d'elle quand Scorpius s'interposa.

« Elle a dit non. Aux yeux de l'Etat, elle est majeur, tu n'as pas à lui imposer ce genre de décisions. »

Guillaume éclata de rire

« Et voilà, Scorpius Malefoy se décidant enfin à nous gratifier de l'honneur de sa présence de papa! Bravo, Malefoy tu n'auras prit que 17 ans avant de t'en rendre compte. »

**Note de l'auteur: voili voulou... j'espère que ça vous plais toujours. Il reste deux chapitres. enfin, un chapt et un épilogue :p**

**j'espère atteindre les... euhh 125/130 :p Bref, toujours 150avant la fin xD**

**Bref, bisous, bisous les d'jeun's xD**

**Kitty. **

**(la suite mercredi ou jeudi. puis samedi ou dimanche... Et fini xD)**


	12. Partie 3 Chapter 2

_**En passant par...  
**_

_**Partie 3: Londres, chapitre 2.**_

Zoé s'arrêta de respirer alors que Scorpius assimilait les paroles de son ancien ennemi d'école

« Tu le savais ? » Finit il par dire.

Le brun éclata à nouveau de rire, un rire un peu dément mais surtout très cruel.

« Et bien oui! Franchement, elle n'a rien de moi et un caractère atrocement identique au tien! Mais il faut croire que pour une fois, j'ai gagné, Malefoy!

- Tu as gagné quoi ? Gronda le blond qui semblait animé d'une rage folle.

- Et bien après avoir perdu la coupe de Quidditch face à toi, puis après que tu m'ais battu aux examens… Et pire que tout, que tu ais réussit à la faire tomber amoureuse de toi. Vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de vivre avec une femme qui pense à quelqu'un d'autre… Bien sur, c'était beaucoup plus présent quand tu es réapparut, mais pendant huit ans… Tu vois, tu aurais tout gagné finalement. Mais j'aurai fini par t'enlever quelque chose! Tu auras passé dix sept ans sans ta fille, et ça tu ne le rattraperas jamais. »

Zoé respira bruyamment

« Et tu as pensé à moi ?

- J'ai autant pensé à toi que ta mère à moi quand elle a écarté les… »

Le poing de Scorpius s'abattit violement sur le nez du brun qui n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Noah tira Scorpius en arrière alors qu'un filet de sang coulait des narines de Guillaume. Même Anna serrait les poings. Ben avait serré Zoé dans ses bras, alors qu'il la sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Guillaume se tenait le nez

« Il m'a agressé!

- Et bien, fait moi un procès Finnigan! Moi je compte déjà t'en faire un. »

Scorpius tourna les talons, et fut rapidement suivis de tous. Guillaume cria, encore sur le pas de la porte

« Zoé est ma fille. »

Scorpius chuchota

« Plus pour longtemps! »

Avant de serrer la main de Zoé dans la sienne.

O0°0O

Harry qui vivait seul depuis la mort de Ginny -bien que ses enfants et petits enfants viennent souvent chez lui- les invita à dormir chez lui.

« J'ai quatre chambres. Dispersez vous comme vous le souhaitez. Par contre, je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier. »

Anna proposa

« Je peux m'occuper du repas si vous le souhaiter. Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Je ne suis pas très bonne cuisinière mais je peux tenter le coup. »

Harry lui sourit, et passa son bras libre autour de l'épaule de Scorpius

« Tu l'as bien choisit, mon grand! »

Le blond éclata de rire

« Oui, je crois bien. »

Harry se retourna vers les plus jeunes

« Vous vous répartissez donc comme vous voulez. Sauf Zoé et Benjamin bien sur. »

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard en coin très coquin pleins de promesses.

Ils finirent par tous dîner, discutèrent un peu et montèrent se coucher. Scorpius et Anna leur dirent de ne pas faire de bêtises avant de se diriger vers une des chambres. Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent, et Ben supplia Hayden du regard. Le blond esquissa un sourire

« Bon… Clara, tu prends une chambre, Éric tu dors avec moi. Et vous deux… bah bonne nuit. »

Il accorda un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, et Zoé et le brun se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'emmené vers la dernière chambre libre. Il ferma la porte à clé -au cas où- et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Tu m'as manqué…

- Tu as fait quoi pendant mon absence ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Ne m'en veut pas. Soupira-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse et de crainte.

- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je n'étais pas là… bien que j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises… »

Il haussa les épaules

« Si, j'en ai fait pas mal. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Racontes, sinon je vais m'imaginer des choses horribles. »

Il s'allongea, dos au matelas, le regard fixe sur le plafond et elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« J'ai fumé. Beaucoup. J'ai bu. Beaucoup. J'ai prit une dose de Phoenix HB6, une drogue sorcière très douce… J'ai couché avec une fille aussi, une fois… la même fois où j'ai prit la drogue. »

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et l'observa

« Je te manquais à ce point ?

- T'as déjà prit une vague à la mer en pleins dessus ? Le genre de rouleau qui t'entraîne pendant un temps qui te semble infiniment long dans l'eau, qui t'enroule et t'oppresse… Tu ne peux plus respirer et quand tu te relèves et que tu regardes devant toi tu as très peur parce qu'en général la plage est dans ton dos. Mais pendant un millième de seconde tu penses que le courant t'as mené très loin et que tu ne te retrouveras jamais. »

Elle sourit

« Je suis la mer ?

- Non, la plage…

- Je n'y suis jamais allé… confia-t-elle.

- Je t'y emmènerais. Promit il en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Sur une belle plage de France… ou pourquoi pas ailleurs… dans un autre pays… une île perdue au milieu de l'océan… On serait des naufragés. Sauf qu'il y aurait quand même quelques boutiques de tourisme! Parce que je ne suis pas courageux à ce point! »

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent.

« Ça fait du bien de pouvoir imaginer un futur avec toi… »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa lentement avec une douceur incroyable. Il passa ses mains sous ses hanches, et l'attira au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille. Il joua un instant avec les coutures de son t-shirt avant de lui retirer. Il bougea un peu et le lit grinça.

« Oh non! » grogna-t-il.

Elle rit, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers la porte pour lancer un sort d'insonorisation à la chambre.

« Tu es géniale, tu le sais ?

- Ouep! »

Il étouffa un rire, et elle commença à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise en l'embrassant

« Je t'aime aussi, Ben… J'ai oublié de te le dire… J'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit… »

Son souffle était haché alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine d'une main en tentant de lui retiré son soutien gorge de l'autre. Elle pouffa

« Besoin d'aide ?

- En général, les filles le font…

- Oh… mon pauvre amour. »

Elle enleva son sous vêtement et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, à moitié nue… Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« Je sais que tu l'as jamais fait et qu'il va falloir y aller en douceur mais…

- Mais quoi ? Susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, le bout de ses seins frôlant son torse.

- J'ai envie … très envie de te faire l'amour alors… ça risque d'être très difficile pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus et de t'arracher le peu de vêtements qu'il te reste!

- Après l'effort, le réconfort. Promit elle, très sage.

- Mmh… »

Elle mordillait le bout de son doigt et le suçotait sensuellement. Il arrêta de respirer

« Tu veux ma mort ?

- Tu survivras juste pour être là à la fin… »

Il sourit, car elle avait sans doute raison. Il glissa sa main sur sa poitrine, la câlinant avec une pointe d'hésitation

« Tu es sure que tu veux que ça se passe comme ça ? Dans cette chambre ? Avec tes parents à coté ? Enfin, ton père ? Et …

- Chut! Ordonna-t-elle en posant mon majeur sur ses lèvres. Je me fiche de où et de quand tant que c'est avec toi… »

Il se contenta de ses mots et la bouscula se mettant de fait au dessus d'elle

« Tu me dis si je vais trop vite… dit il avant de retirer sa chemise.

- Vas aussi vite que tu veux. »

Il se pencha vers elle et s'occupa de sa poitrine tout en glissant sa main sur son jean pour descendre sa braguette. Leurs pantalons se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce en moins de deux. Il était appuyé sur elle, et s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle avait la tête en arrière et les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il la caressait avidement. Elle retint un gémissement quand sa main s'aventura dans les plis de sa culotte. Les gestes du jeune homme (hasardeux à l'origine) se firent plus précis au fur et à mesure de la découverte du corps quasi nue de Zoé.

« Tu es magnifique…là. Pouffa-t-il.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent alors! » Persifla-t-elle, taquine.

Il approuva mentalement et continua son câlin qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle sentait l'érection du jeune homme contre sa cuisse mais n'osait pas s'en occuper. _Pas cette fois en tout cas,_ se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle percevait dans les mouvements de Ben la force de l'habitude, alors qu'il constatait juste sa timidité. Il s'en moquait… pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'était ni saoul, ni quoi que ce soit et prenait vraiment plaisir à lui en procurer.

Il y arrivait d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Il la sentait se détendre à vue d'œil tout en étant très excitée. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme infernale à chaque fois qu'il touchait un endroit plus sensible. Il essaya de s'en souvenir, de tous… Mais laissa tomber au bout de certain temps… il avait des semaines, peut-être des mois… même des années pour la découvrir et s'en rappeler… à quoi bon se pressé. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Zoé tira sur le haut de son caleçon pour le lui enlever.

Il sourit, étonnamment surpris qu'elle prenne les devant et l'aida à le dénuder entièrement. Elle observa son entre jambe avec une crainte non dissimulé et un désir encore plus persistant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et lui retira le dernier mince bout de tissus devenue très humide qu'était sa culotte. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et -en plongeant son regard dans le sien -pour bien comprendre le moindre signal qu'elle lui enverrait- entra en elle.

Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, et un sourire vint même orné ses magnifiques lèvres quand il la pénétra. Il oublia la douceur, et lui fit simplement mais passionnément l'amour. Il se faufila en elle plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou et à son dos, y enfonçant parfois ses ongles. Il finit par s'écrouler en elle, le visage serin et épuisé. Leurs souffles étaient brûlant, rapides et incontrôlés. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme intenable alors qu'elle caressait amoureusement ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, tu sais… Chuchota-t-il, la voix faible.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime… »

Il ne dégagea d'elle pour ne pas l'étouffer et s'allongea à ses cotés. Elle vint se blottir contre son torse et il entoura ses épaules.

« Je suis heureuse d'être la plage… »souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil pleins de rêves.

O0°0O

« Tu veux qu'on aille quoi ? » Hurla Zoé en se levant de table.

Harry lâcha son croissant qui alla directement dans son thé au lait. Tous les Malefoy, Harry et Ben s'étaient installés à la table du jardin pour déjeuner. Scorpius répéta

« On devrait allé voir ton grand père.

- Mon grand père! Maternel ? Ron ? Ronald Weasley ? T'es fou ? Suicidaire ? Il va te tuer, puis me tuer puis tuer tout le monde tellement il sera…

- Zoé! Coupa Scorpius. C'est bon, calme toi. Tu restes ça petite fille… Il ne te tuera pas! »

Il se tourna vers Harry pour obtenir un peu d'aide mais le vieil homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de préciser

« Bon, dans tout les cas moi j'y vais. On est dimanche. Repas de famille. Mais vous devriez venir. »

Scorpius regarda sa fille qui hésita quelques instants avant de se rasseoir en grommelant.

« Ok, d'accord… »

Anna lui lança un pale sourire.

C'est vers midi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le Terrier.

« C'est quoi cette maison ? Articula Ben.

- Elle a l'age d'être ta grand-mère, alors ne te moques pas. » Soupira Zoé en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Scorpius remarqua que les deux jeunes semblaient de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre, et multipliaient les contacts physiques.

Harry passa directement par le portail de derrière menant au jardin. Toute la famille Weasley et Potter s'était rassemblé comme tout les dimanches. Hermione arriva en première devant eux et sourit distraitement à Scorpius

« Guillaume a appelé. »

Zoé fit la grimace

« Alors, papi sait que…

- Oui. »

La vieille femme baissa la tête. Zoé demanda, la voix tremblotante

« Et ? Il a dit … quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, Zoé de venir ici.

- Moi ou eux ? Gronda la jeune fille.

- Eux.

- Et moi dans ce cas. »

Elle allait tourner les talons mais son père l'en dissuada

« Zoé… tu devrais… lui parler. »

Zoé soupira, et Hermione bafouilla

« Il est dans la chambre d'en bas. »

Zoé acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait toujours connu comme celle de ses grands parents et la voix de son grand père répondit

« Entrez »

Elle obéi en prenant une bouffée d'air frais. Ron était assis sur son lit avec son journal. Il releva la tête vers elle et lui lança un timide sourire

« Bonjour.

- Salut. »

Il tapota un coin du lit et elle le rejoint. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux alors que Ron lisait. Il finit par poser le journal sur la table de nuit et la regarda

« J'aurai dut me douter que tu étais différente. Déjà, ta mère l'était sans trop oser. Mais toi… Tu es différente. »

Zoé lui jeta un coup d'œil

« Et, c'est mal ? D'être différente ? »

Ron fit signe que non

« C'est une chance. Tu es comme ta mère. Si elle avait vécu plus longtemps, elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses, dénoncer de grands problèmes mondiaux… Elle avait tant de possibilités. Et j'ai regretté pendant les dix sept dernières années de ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance de faire ce qu'elle voulait de son vivant. Mr Malefoy est l'une des preuves que j'aurai pu faire mieux avec elle… beaucoup mieux. Elle aurait pu avoir une belle vie, même avec lui… J'aurai fini par m'y faire après toi. Même Harry dit qu'il est différent de son père, et je l'ai compris le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je n'ai pas était assez intelligent pour le dire à ta mère… Et finalement, je n'ai pas compris qu'elle l'aimait. »

La voix de Ron se faisait plus tremblotante et il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Zoé posa sa main sur celle de son grand père. Ron prit une bouffée d'air, et annonça

« Je m'y ferai… à ton père je veux dire. Je peux bien faire ça pour Rose. »

Zoé se releva et l'aida à faire de même avant de l'enlacer.

« Merci, papi.

- De rien mon ange… Et si on allait voir tout tes nouveaux amis. Il parait que tu as un petit ami. »

Zoé rougit alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble de la chambre.

« Ne l'embête pas, hein ?

- Oh… juste un petit interrogatoire comme je l'ai fait pour ta maman. »

Zoé grimaça alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le jardin. Anna discutait avec Lily, Emma et Kim, alors que son père discutait avec James, Hugo et Albus. Les jeunes restaient entre eux. Ron et Zoé s'approchèrent de la petite famille, et Scorpius toussota, gêné. Ron lui adressa un semblant de sourire.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour. » Répondit Scorpius.

Un silence pesant étouffa l'atmosphère pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis Ron proposa

« Nous pourrions parler ? »

Le blond acquiesça et ils se détachèrent tout les deux du groupe. Zoé les regarda s'éloigné, et Anna posa une main sur son épaule

« Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment… » soupira Zoé.

Ben se saisit de sa main. Destiny lui adressa un sourire. Il observa brièvement Hayden qui parlait avec une brune d'une vingtaine d'année- Lotty- la fille de James.

Ron et Scorpius s'installèrent sous la véranda et le blond commença

« Je… déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour Rose… pour ne pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit, alors que c'était à moi de …

- Non, c'était votre responsabilité à tout les deux. Et c'était à ma fille de me l'apprendre. Je crois juste qu'elle avait peur de nous le dire.

- Peur de vous décevoir surtout. compléta Scorpius.

- Je sais. En tout cas… Nous en avons discuter avec Albus et il s'occupera de votre dossier si tu tiens à ce que Zoé porte ton nom et devienne officiellement ta fille.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. »

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. Même vieux, il était toujours aussi grand. Scorpius se demanda comment sa fille pouvait être si petite. Ron soupira

« Je voudrai vraiment pouvoir changer les choses, et revenir en arrière pour que vous aillez une chance.

- Je voudrai vraiment revenir à ma dernière année à Poudlard pour dire à tous que je l'aimai. Ça aurait changer les choses qu'on sortent ensemble au grand jour déjà à cette époque. »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu faire tout les deux… Et ça aurait tout changé.

Zoé arriva vers eux.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Ron se leva

« Bon, et si tu me présentais ton petit ami maintenant ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou... Il reste plus que l'épilogue, mais comme vous vous en doutez, c'est un happy end xD comme j'aime ça ... _**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu Et j'aimerai vraiemnt beaucoup atteindre les 150 à l'épilogue... PLEASEE!! un ptit effort :p_**

**_Bisous bisous les 'djeunes xD_**

**_à... samedi ou dimanche :p_**

**_Kitty_**


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue **

**_'Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remords pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir.'_**

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

Zoé s'allongea sur le sable bouillant de la plage de l'île de la Réunion où ils s'étaient installés avec sa petite famille.

Au loin, elle regardait sa 'cousine' Lotty nageait avec Hayden. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis pas mal de temps après être resté amis pendant quelques années. Clara et Éric s'amusaient à sauter du haut d'un petit mont de roches plongeant dans la mer bleu turquoise. Scorpius et Anna bronzaient un peu plus loin.

« Maman! »

La voix de sa fille de trois ans la tira de sa contemplation du paysage paradisiaque.

« Oui Joan ? »

L'enfant avait une incroyable touffe de cheveux d'un châtain blond plus clair que celui de sa mère grâce au soleil. Ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant -comme ceux de son papa- prenait beaucoup de place sur son petit visage bronzé.

« J'ai soif. »

Zoé sortit un biberon de chocolat au lait froid de son sac à dos et le tendit à l'enfant qui se mit à téter rapidement.

La mère se pencha sur elle, rajusta le chapeau de l'enfant pour ne pas qu'elle prenne trop de soleil avant de regarder la rive où Ben surveillait attentivement leur fils Aaron -un ans- qui pataugeait pour la première fois.

Zoé se leva de sa serviette de plage, prit la main libre de sa petite fille dans la sienne

« On va voir papa. »

La fillette acquiesça sans quitter son biberon, et elles se dirigèrent vers la rive. Ben tenait chaque mains d'Aaron pour l'aider à tenir debout malgré les petites vaguelettes qui s'abattaient sur ses courtes jambes et sur sa couche.

« Maman! » brailla-t-il.

Ben, assis dans l'eau lui lança un sourire charmeur. Joan posa le biberon sur la rive et avança un peu dans l'eau qui lui arriva rapidement à la taille. Le biberon flotta un instant avant que Zoé le récupère. Ben humidifia la casquette de son fils pour que le soleil ne l'atteigne pas trop. L'enfant ferma ses yeux -d'un bleu unique cerclé d'un léger filament vert- pour ne pas avoir d'eau dedans.

« Joan, pas trop loin. »

La fillette acquiesça, tout en sachant qu'elle n'obéirait pas. À trois ans, elle savait presque nager: l'avantage d'être née sur cette île en plein milieu de l'océan. Et puis, toute sa famille était là pour la sauver de la noyade si nécessaire. Aaron s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère, et elle s'assit dans l'eau avec eux. Ben entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Alors, Mr Pullman a appelé ?

- Oui. Il est d'accord pour que j'ouvre ma propre Gazette ici. Enfin, je couvrirai tout l'océan indien, et l'Afrique du Sud. Mais plus besoin de quitter la maison aussi souvent. »

Un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un dentiste étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Et puis, tu pourras dessiné pour moi n'Est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur. déclara-t-il. Enfin, si ton père veut bien me laisser travailler pour deux Gazettes.

- Il va faire joué la concurrence. » pouffa Zoé.

Ben jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui embrassait Anna.

« Là, il est bien trop occupé. »

Zoé fit la grimace, mimant parfaitement le dégoût. Ben se pencha en riant et l'embrassa.

« Beurk! » s'écria Joan.

Zoé et Ben approfondirent le baiser en entendant les rires de Lotty et Hayden qui se moquaient de la réaction de la fillette. Ben joua un peu avec la langue de sa partenaire dans un long et sensuel ballet avant de lâcher ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de recevoir de l'eau sur le visage. Joan lui en lançait en donnant des coups de pieds en sa direction. Ben se leva, posa son fils dans les bras de sa mère et s'approcha de la fillette en nageant.

« Sur mon dos, Princesse Joan. »

L'enfant accrocha ses petites mains aux épaules de son papa et il se mit à nager, s'éloignant du bord avec sa fille sur le dos.

« Maman. » répéta Aaron.

Zoé serra la petite bouille dans ses bras, et le berça quelques minutes. Son père vint s'asseoir à ses cotés

« Alors, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Et les vacances ?

- Rien de mieux. »

Zoé passa son fils à son père. Scorpius était un vrai papi gâteau, surtout avec son petit fils. L'enfant tira sur les lunettes de soleil du l'homme qui ne broncha pas et se retourna vers sa fille

« Tu vois l'hôtel, là bas! »

Il montra un grand building à l'autre bout de la plage. Il avait quand même gardé un certain style créole, mais prenait tout de même trop de place.

« Oui.

- Et bien, le 8ème étage, chambre 87.

- Oui ?

- C'est là que tu as été conçu. »

Zoé fronça les sourcils

« Vraiment ? »

Scorpius caressa les cheveux de sa fille, ce qu'elle tenait entièrement de Rose -le premier amour de sa vie- et embrassa son front

« Vraiment…

- Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il reporta son regard sur la mer, sur son beau fils et sa petite fille, sur ses enfants, sa femme et Lotty… Sa famille.

« Et bien… c'est une longue histoire. »

Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question, mais il avait engagé le sujet alors…

« On a le temps. »

Le temps… Il sourit et lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Leur histoire.

**Note de l'auteur: Ouah... le mot de la fin xD ça va ? j'aimerai avoir 150reviews pour finir :p si possible**

**Bref, magnifique journée... alors une bonne nouvelle pour vous. j'écris une nouvelle fic qui est quasi finie! (oui j'ai écrit très vite) DragO HermiOne! je posterai le prologue dès demain :p Alors, je vous attend xD pour La lumière de l'Ombre, il faut attendre le week end prochain.. enfin surement jeudi ou vendredi**

**Bisous et re bisous et un grand merci à tous de m'avoir suivit et d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout Merci merci merci :p**

**Bizzz**

**Kitty**


End file.
